Lo que una chica desea
by RachelRL-25
Summary: ¿Qué hará Harry cuando se entere de que tiene una hija de 17 años con Hermione por supuesto ?. Soy mala para los summary, pero entrad y leed que está bueno.
1. 17 años atrás El comienzo de todo

**13/Junio/2008: Hola a todos!! **

**Hoy empezamos con un nuevo Fic, que la verdad estoy escribiendo con mucha ilusión porque es un poco diferente de todo lo que había escrito hast ahora. La inspiración me llegó viendo la película de Amanda Bynes "What a girl wants". **

**Espero que os guste tanto o más como los otros fic que he escrito. Vuestro apoyo ha sido decisivo para que siguiera actualizando cuando las cosas no se ponían muy bien.**

**Ya sabéis todo eso de que los personajes, lugares y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de WB y JK Rowling.**

**Un beso a todos y allá vamos...**

* * *

**LO QUE UNA CHICA DESEA**

**By: Rachel**

**CAPÍTULO 1: DIECISIETE AÑOS ATRÁS. EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO**

La muerte de Voldemort aportó a nuestras vidas una tranquilidad que ni en nuestras fantasías más locas podríamos haber imaginado. Hubo muchas bajas en ambos bandos, pero la vida continuó para los que nos quedamos. Los Weasley continuaron adelante siendo una familia más unida de lo que lo había sido en los últimos tiempos. La muerte de Fred, el recuperar a Percy y la llegada de Victoire habían sido los catalizadores de la nueva relación de los Weasley. Mis padres volvieron de Australia. Mamá se enfadó mucho conmigo por lo que les había hecho, pero acabó comprendiendo que hubieran podido ser un estorbo para nuestra seguridad. Harry volvió a salir con Ginny y yo comencé una relación con Ronald. Tras acabar nuestros estudios en Hogwarts todos tomamos caminos diferentes. Ronald entró a trabajar en "_Sortilegios Weasley_" junto a su hermano George. Ron en seguida comenzó a llevar los aspectos administrativos y de gestión del negocio para que así George se dedicase al cien por cien a la creación de nuevos productos. Yo había comenzado mi anadadura profesional en el departamento para la regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de mi estancia allí, sobre todo porque conseguí sacar adelante la ley de regulación del trato a elfos domésticos y los de su tipo. Después había pedido el traslado al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde trabajaba a fondo para erradicar las leyes opresoras contra los sangre sucia y a favor de los sangre limpia. Ginny era la buscadora titular de las Arpías de Hollyhead y había sido elegida tres años seguidos mejor buscadora de la liga de Quidditch por la revista especializada "_snidget_". Además también estaba en la selección inglesa. Contaba con un grandísimo número de admiradores. Y Harry trabajaba en el departamento de Aurores. Era el auror más prometedor del departamento y todos sabían que llegaría hasta los escalafones más altos, a su debido tiempo.

Todo empezó a cambiar cuando decidí que iba siendo hora de independizarme. Ron vivía con George en el apartamento que había encima de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" en el callejón Diagón. Me propuso que me fuera con ellos, pero la casa era pequeña, incluso para Ron y George, como para ir a meterme allí. Ginny continuaba viviendo en "_La Madriguera_" pero a ella no le interesaba en absoluto independizarse debido a los continuos viajes que hacía por el Quidditch. Harry por su parte vivía solo en un apartamento en el Callejón Diagón. No es que fuese una casa enorme pero estaba bien, cabíamos perfectamente los dos. Me propuso irme a vivir con él y compartir gastos. Quería comenzar a arreglar la casa de sus padres en Godric's Hollow y todo lo que pudiera ahorrar era necesario. A mi me pareció bien ya que arrendar un apartamento para mi sola era llevarme al límite de mis posibilidades económicas. Pero no se qué fue, si la convivencia, el estar juntos todo el día, las ausencias de Ginny y Ron… o qué fue pero de repente me vi buscando su compañía, su contacto, sus consejos continuamente. Y empecé a notar que Ron me exasperaba. Me enfadaba con él por todo, sus bromas ya no me hacían gracia, me aburría mortalmente con él… así que tomé la decisión más correcta, cortar por lo sano. A veces es necesario cortar por donde más duele para evitar daños mayores. No fue fácil sobre todo por su repentino ataque de celos. Intentaba buscar la razón por la que yo ya no estaba enamorada de él. Al único que permitía acercarseme era a Harry. Por que de aquella Harry seguía con Ginny. A mi me partía el alma saber que estaban juntos. Me dolía de forma inpensable verlos besarse, incluso les había oído (accidentalmente por supuesto) hacer el amor y eso me estaba matando. Ginny era una chica muy fogosa, apasionada y cariñosa. Un día estábamos en casa, yo estaba trabajando en mi ordenador portátil y Harry ojeaba una revista de Quidditch. Ginny llegó de viaje, y entró en casa porque tenía un juego de llaves. Se lanzó sobre Harry, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

- Ginny… quieta… no estamos solos- dijo Harry en los momentos en que lograba liberarse de los labios de Ginny.

- Herms es como de la familia- dijo ella.

Yo, muerta de celos me fui de casa a dar una vuelta. Fui a cenar a casa de mis padres y cuando volví a casa Harry estaba solo.

- Disculpa a Gin- dijo él.

- No importa- dije con una sonrisa, intentando no evidenciar la realidad- entiendo que os veis muy poco…

Cierto día me dijeron que tenía que ir a un congreso mágico en Madrid a presentar la ley sobre los elfos domésticos. Yo acepté encantada. En principio iba a ser una semana el congreso en la que iba a asistir a las diferentes ponencias, pero acabaron siendo casi tres semanas. Durante esas tres semanas, de forma deliberada, no me puse en contacto con Harry. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas y él solamente hacía que confundirme. Cuando volví a Londres tenía dos cosas muy claras en la cabeza. Estaba enamorada de Harry, finalmente lo había admitido. La segunda cosa era que tenía que olvidarme de él. Él estaba enamorado de Ginny, era un amor sin futuro. Había decidido que lo mejor para olvidar a Harry era poner distancia entre los dos. Me buscaría otra casa, un apartamento para mi sola, y no se lo diría hasta el último momento. Al llegar a casa me encontré sola. Lo agradeci. Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación donde dejé la maleta. Ya tendría tiempo de deshacerla después. Me miré unos segundos en el espejo. Había salido del Ministerio de Magia Español directa al aeropuerto de Barajas para coger el vuelo que me trajo de vuelta. Así que iba peinada con el recogido de rigor, el traje de falda y chaqueta de color marrón con la camisa blanca y los zapatos de tacón. Me deshice de mi ropa dejándola colgada en el armario. Me desaté el pelo. Iba a salir de mi habitación cuando me di cuenta de que encima de mi cama había una rosa con una tarjeta al lado que ponía "_Bienvenida a casa. Harry_". No pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujase en mi cara. Después me recordé a mi misma que debía ser un acto de cortesía. Fui hacia el baño y comencé a prepararlo. Llené la bañera, eché bolitas de aceite, sales minerales perfumadas y espuma. Puse unas cuantas velas y música relajante. Apagué la luz. El baño estaba solamente iluminado por la débil luz de las velas. Me deshice de la poca ropa que me restaba y me metí en la bañera. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre el cojín y cerré los ojos dejándome envolver por la calidez del agua, refugiándome en la espuma. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando oí unas llaves en la puerta.

- Herms… ¿Llegaste?- dijo Harry en voz alta.

- Síii… estoy en el baño.

Harry dejó sus cosas en el salón y fue en dirección hacia el baño. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. Había dejado la puerta abierta y allí estaba yo metida en la bañera, desnuda, con los pies apoyados en el borde de la bañera y los ojos cerrados en gesto pacífico.

- Oh… Herms… lo siento- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

- No importa.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Largo.

- No se por qué te empeñas en viajar en esos cacharros muggles pudiendo hacerlo de forma mágica. ¿Qué tal el congreso? Debiste estar muy ocupada por que ni una sola llamada… nada…

- Pues la verdad es que sí, estuve ocupada. ¿Qué tal Ginny? ¿Nerviosa por el partido de mañana?- Al día siguiente la selección de Quidditch inglesa jugaba contra Irlanda.

- No se.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Es tu novia… deberías saberlo.

- No, no es más mi novia. Rompimos hace dos semanas.

- Lo siento mucho Harry- dije intentando esconder la secreta alegría que me recorría las venas.

- No lo hagas. Las cosas entre Ginny y yo no marchaban bien desde hace tiepo.

- Ya, sus continuos viajes…- dije.

- Eso y que me enamoré de otra chica. Claro a ella no se lo dije, no quiero hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta.

- Eso es muy noble por tu parte. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?. ¿Sabe o sospecha algo?

- Hermione, es mejor que acabes de bañarte y hablemos.

El tono en que lo dijo, la forma de decirlo hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese el cuerpo. Salió por la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Pero aquel escalofrío era de los que no presagiaban nada bueno. Me puse en pie, me lavé el pelo, me aclaré el cuerpo y recogí todo. Me envolví en mi albornoz y enrosqué mi pelo en una toalla. Pasé por mi habitación para ponerme unas braguitas y las pantuflas y fui hacia el salón. Harry caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Me lo imaginaba diciéndome que sabía que estaba enamorada de él y que no quería lastimarme, etc… Me senté en el sofá cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y cruzando las piernas con el albornoz convenientemente cerrado.

- Yo… hace un tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas por alguien que es muy especial para mi… jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ella… pero es así… y no se puede luchar.

- Lo entiendo, Harry… a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que haces con tu vida. Seguiré siento tu amiga quieras a quien quieras.

- ¿Y si la persona que quiero eres tú?- dijo de repente.

Fue un poco brusco quizás, pero cuando alzó su mirada para clavarse en la mía me partió el alma en dos. Durante unos segundos pensé que esa mirada no tendría mucho que envidiarle a las miradas que el pequeño Harry había tenido a merced de los Dursley. Y eso me llenaba de pena. Estaba triste, avergonzado, temeroso… pero a la vez había una pizca de ilusión en su mirada.

- En ese caso no podría seguir siendo tu amiga, por que querría ser mucho más.

Harry me miró sorprendido, con sus maravillosos ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

- Eso quiere decir…- dijo lentamente.

- Eso quiere decir que estoy enamorada de ti Harry- dije poniéndome en pie- Que dejé a Ron por ti y que me volvía loca cada vez que sabía que estabas con Ginny de la forma que a mi me gustaría estar contigo.

Finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Harry como para que él me cogiera de la cintura y me pegase a su cuerpo. Me miró y sonrió divertido. Yo, completamente colorada me quité la toalla de la cabeza. Mi larga melena castaña y rizada cayó libre sobre mi espalda. Harry me agarró por el cuello, acariciando con sus pulgares mis mejillas. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente durante unos segundos antes de fundirnos en nuestro primer beso. Sus labios se unieron a los mios, eran suaves pero a la vez musculosos, como me los había imaginado. Él me abrazó con fuerza, apretándome contra él. Poco a poco fuimos acercándonos hacia el sofá, descubriendo nuevos besos, la textura de su lengua y el tacto eléctrico de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. La chaqueta de su uniforme de auror estaba tirada en el suelo y la camisa blanca estaba casi desabrochada completamente cuando se levantó y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a su dormitorio. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que había perdido la cuenta. Soñaba que me hacís suya de mil maneras posibles, pero la realidad siempre es mejor que la ficcion. Era tan delicado, tan dulce, tan considerado, tan cauto como no podía imaginar ni en sueños. Era tan él… Me depositó suavemente sobre su cama y él se tumbó sobre mi, sin apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. La camisa del uniforme de Harry cayó al suelo. Una oleada de intenso calor me recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se concentrara en mi vientre. Vi su torso desnudo, los músculos endurecidos por el deporte marcándose por debajo de su piel, sus pectorales, sus abdominales… Solamente tenía un pequeño círculo de vello sobre el esternón y una fina línea que se perdía en sus pantalones. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando noté que me desataba el albornoz. Temblando de impaciencia vi cómo lo abría poco a poco descubriendo mi cuerpo y mirándome con esa mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que me derretía más que nunca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras que yo intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón. Finalmente pude deshacerme del molesto pantalón del uniforme. Harry se tumbó a mi lado, pasando sus dedos acariciando mi torso evitando deliberadamente el contacto con mis senos. Era una caricia deliciosa pero desquiciante. Cuando por fin tomó por asalto uno de mis pechos creí que nunca había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento. Las sensaciones que Harry me provocaba eran avasallantes, nunca me había sentido así. Ron jamás me había hecho sentir así. Con una minúscula caricia era capaz de hacer que me estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Cuando hubo explorado cada centímetro de mi torso con una suavidad exquisita se deshizo de la última prenda que me quedaba, mis braguitas. Nos miramos a los ojos y supe que había llegado el momento. Se deshizo de sus boxer y se colocó encima de mi. No pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado a caballo entre la excitación y la sorpresa al sentir su enhiesta virilidad colarse entre mis piernas. Tras lo que me parecieron siglos traspasó el límite de mi intimidad. Su cuerpo sudoroso moviendose sobre el mío. Su miembro saliendo y entrando de mi de forma rápida y excitante. La mirada casi felina de sus ojos sobre los mios. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que mi vientre se contrajera de forma intensa y salvaje. Le sentí derramar su semilla dentro de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y cuando volví a abrirlos ahí estaba él sobre mi, todavía dentro de mi, pero mirándome de una forma totalmente diferente. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor con algunos mechones de su pelo negro pegados y en sus ojos tanto amor, tanto cariño, tanta comprensión… que me desarmaba por dentro.

Hacía casi cuatro meses desde la primera vez que Harry y yo estuvimos juntos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en nuestra pequeña casa. Ahora Harry y yo dormíamos juntos en su habitación. Su cama ya no era más su cama, era nuestra cama. En el armario estaba mezclada la ropa de los dos. La que anteriormente era mi habitación había pasado a ser la biblioteca, cargada de libros, una mesa y el ordenador que yo utilizaba y que Harry estaba aprendiendo a usar. De puertas para afuera éramos los mismos amigos de siempre que compartían piso. De puertas para adentro no podíamos controlar la pasión que estallaba entre los dos cada vez que nos veíamos. Había llegado a casa, me había dado una ducha y estaba en la cocina en camisón preparando ya la cena. La impaciencia latía en mi vientre esperando su llegada. Cuando oí la llave en la cerradura creí que las piernas me fallaban. Salí de la cocina limpiándome en el delantal dispuesta a lanzarme a sus brazos. Pero me quedé de piedra al ver su gesto. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la cara desencajada por el dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- dije acortando la distancia para abrazarle pero esta vez con otras intenciones.

- Minerva… ha… muerto- decía Harry mientras que sollozaba sobre mi hombro.

Le abracé más fuerte. Para mi también era un duro golpe pero Harry estaba más unido a ella desde que había abandonado Hogwarts. Le hice llegar a nuestra habitación y que se desnudase mientras le preparaba un baño de espuma y después le obligué a bañarse mientras que yo acababa de preparar la cena. Una vez en la cocina me permití dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. No sabía lo que me dolía más, si ver a Harry así o la muerte de Minerva.

El entierro se celebró en Hogwarts ya que era la directora en funciones en el momento de su fallecimiento. Su muerte había sido por causas naturales. Ya era una mujer mayor y padecía problemas de corazón, claro que ninguno de sus seres queridos lo sabía. Tenía una desagradable sensación de haber vivido antes lo que estaba viviendo. El funeral de Dumbledore, la guerra, los horrocruxes… todo eso volvió a mi haciendome estremecerme. Pero ahora eran otros tiempos, tiempos de paz y prosperidad en el mundo mágico. Era un día de sol radiante que parecía burlarse de todos los que estábamos congregados en el jardín de Hogwarts. Todos y cada uno de los cargos importantes del Ministerio de Magia estaban allí. Lo que quedaba de lo que había sido una vez la Orden del Fénix también estaban allí. Los profesores de Hogwarts, los prefectos y Premios Anuales de las cuatro casas… Desde luego no se podía decir que Minerva fuera a emprender sola el último viaje que haría. Como había sido en el funeral de Dumbledore, había cientos de sillas colocadas en hileras a los lados de un pasillo central y encaradas hacia una mesa de mármol. Vimos a Ginny y a Ron un poco más allá con los Weasley. George fue el único que se acercó a saludar.

- Hola chicos- dijo él- Lo siento Harry.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron. Después del abrazo Harry volvió a mi lado y me rodeó con un brazo. George nos miró con entendimiento y sonrió. Así era como debía ser. Ginny nos miraba con actitud adusta desde donde estaba, pero sin perder detalle. El funeral fue exactamente igual al de Dumbledore y eso hizo que aquellos recuerdos se removieran en nuestras mentes. Una vez finalizado, una vez Minerva descansaba en su sepulcro todo el mundo empezó a levantarse.

- ¿Te hace un paseo por el lago?- le dije a Harry pensando en que quizás eso consiguiera despejarle un poco.

- Ve tú… yo… yo volveré a casa.

Asentí con la cabeza. En realidad que me apetecía pasear por el lago. Me recogí el pelo con un prendedor y salí del castillo. Me aproximé al lago negro y me acerqué a la orilla. Me quité los zapatos y dejé que el agua mojase mis pies. Después de haber estado todo el tiempo al sol lo agradecía. Pronto oí pasos detrás de mi. Me giré pensando que quizás fuese Harry que había cambiado de opinión. Pero en contra allí estaba Ginny con gesto de ofendida.

- ¿Desde cuando te tiras a mi novio?- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué?- contesté indignada.

- No me digas que no, maldita asquerosa… yo pensaba que eras mi amiga… te faltó tiempo para meterte en su cama. ¿Acaso estabas tan desesperada? ¿Acaso nadie te quería echar un polvo?

Y entonces ocurrió. La golpeé. Le di una bofetada y ella me miró sorprendida a la vez que un par de lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus rojas mejillas.

- Entiendo que estés dolida. Entiendo que te cueste asimilarlo, pero Harry y yo estamos enamorados. Enamorados de verdad. Cuando madures te darás cuenta de que Harry es un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones y va más allá de si es tuyo o mio. Harry no es una propiedad.

Cogí mis zapatos y me fui de allí rápidamente. En cierta forma avergonzada por haber golpeado a la que era mi mejor amiga.

Dice una vieja canción que después de un día triste, nace otro feliz. La muerte de Minerva nos dejó devastados. Pero Harry era el que estaba sufriendo más su ausencia. Cuando por trabajo tenía que utilizar la biblioteca de Hogwarts volvía con el alma en los pies. El profesor Flitwick se encargó de la dirección del colegio mientras que se designaba a un sustituto definitivo. Hacía dos meses que Minerva había muerto y Harry no era el mismo. Yo pensaba que pronto se le pasaría, que era normal que estuviera triste. Pero empezaba a preocuparme seriamente. Estaba casi siempre absorto en su propio mundo y cuando hacíamos el amor era como si hiciese algo tedioso que sabía que tenía que hacer. Por eso cuando empecé a notar que mi magia se descontrolaba, que no era capaz de hacer a derechas el más mínimo hechizo una esperanza secreta empezó a nacer dentro de mi. Por esa razón y por otros síntomas como mareos, vómitos, sensación de hinchazón y sobre todo porque no me bajaba la regla me decidí a acudir a mi madre para que me acompañase al ginecólogo.

- ¿Y cómo no vas a uno de esos médicos vuestros?- dijo mamá mientras que estábamos en la sala de espera el día que me daban los resultados.

- Sanadores, mamá, se llaman sanadores. No quiero que nadie se entere. No al menos hasta que se lo diga a Harry.

- ¿Crees que le hará ilusión?

- Eso espero. Y sobre todo espero que supere de una vez la muerte de Minerva… no sabes cómo está…

- Hermione Granger- dijo la enfermera saliendo por la puerta de la consulta.

Mamá y yo nos pusimos en pie. Entramos juntas. La doctora Barlow me miró con una amplia sonrisa. Ella era la ginecóloga de mi madre.

- Tengo los resultados aquí mismo- dijo cogiendo un sobre de color sepia- recién saliditos de laboratorio…. A ver… Enhorabuena, Hermione, estás embarazada de seis semanas.

Mamá me abrazó encantada y después dejé que la doctora me diera las recomendaciones necesarias y me dijera cuándo tenía que volver a hacerme una revisión.

- Y ya sabes cualquier cosa que notes, que no te parezca normal, aquí tienes mi número. Llámame sin problemas.

Eileen Barlow era la hija de una vieja amiga de mi madre, por eso mamá acudía a su consulta y me había llevado a mi. Y por eso nos había tratado tan bien. Salimos de la clínica y comenzamos a caminar. Entramos en una tienda de bebés por insistencia de mamá. Ella se empeñó en comprarle a mi bebé la primera cosa. Un osito de peluche de color blanco precioso. Justo al salir me encontré de bruces con Ginny.

- Hola- dijo ella avergonzada.

- Hola…- contesté.

- ¿Qué hacías en una tienda de bebes?- preguntó.

- Comprar un regalo. Es para una prima que está embarazada.

- Oh- dijo ella- oye… que siento lo del otro día. Me puse furiosa. Pero supongo que nadie es capaz de controlar estas cosas.

- Gracias, Ginny, me alegra que lo entiendas.

Mamá se despidió de mi y Ginny y yo fuimos a tomar un café. Yo tomé un refresco. Después me despedí de ella para volver pronto a casa.

La cena estaba preparada, el pescado en el horno, la ensalada lista, había comprado un trozo de la tarta favorita de Harry. Y yo estaba allí en la habitación mirándome en el espejo. Llevaba un par de días intentando decirle que estaba embarazada pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. Harry siempre se me escapaba. Aquella noche había decidido preparar una cena romántica para dos y decírselo. Había tardado bastante en arreglarme, había tardado en decidirme qué ponerme y cómo peinarme. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño, me había puesto un vestido de color rosa, largo hasta los pies con sandalias a juego. Volví a la cocina para cerciorarme de que el pescado no se hacía demasiado cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Vi que era Harry.

- Dime mi amor- contesté.

- Oye, Herms, que no voy a ir a cenar… tengo aquí mucho trabajo…

- Está bien, tranquilo.

Decepcionada, colgué. Guardé todo en la nevera. Volví a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama. Cogí un vaso de leche gigante y la tarta. Me lo comí todo sentada en el sofá mientras que veía la televisión.

Mientras que hacía mi maleta sentía que me desgarraba. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, lo sentía. Intuía que Harry se había cansado de mi por alguna razón. Y el miedo no me dejaba vivir. No podía ni siquiera salir a la calle sin mirar a todos lados. Me sentía indefensa sin poder hacer un hechizo decente porque el bebé descontrolaba mi magia. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería irme, cortar por lo sano. El desencadentante de aquella terrible decisión era una nota que había recibido. Nadie a parte de mi madre y la ginecóloga sabía nada sobre mi embarazo. No se me notaba todavía, así que aparentemente seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Recibí una carta a mi nombre. Era una nota escueta pero no reconocía la letra. Solamente decía que cuidara bien del bastardo que crecía en mis entrañas, pero consiguió aterrorizarme lo suficiente como para huir. Cerré la maleta. Recogí mis últimas cosas y salí de casa. Me fui de allí como si nunca hubiera estado.


	2. 17 años atrás Nueva vida

**16/Junio/2008: Acá estoy de nuevo después de una pequeña pausa para el fin de semana. Traigo un nuevo capítulo bajo el brazo con sorpresa incluida. Solamente os digo que leáis, por eso de no estropear la sorpresa (comentarios al final)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DIECISIETE AÑOS ATRÁS. NUEVA VIDA**

De mi casa en El Callejón Diagón fui directamente al aeropuerto de Hearthrow. Solamente había dejado una carta en el correo para mis padres. Buenos Aires era el destino más lejano al que podía optar. Así que me saqué un billete de avión para allí. Las dos primeras noches me quedé en un hotelito pequeño y modesto. Después me alquilé una habitación y me puse a buscar trabajo. Pero era difícil. En el mundo mágico no me contratarían en ningún lugar porque era incapaz de hacer un hechizo a derechas. Y entre los muggles… una chica sin estudios, embarazada y que apenas chapurreaba el español… no me contratarían en ningún lugar. Muchas veces durante aquellos primeros meses en Buenos aires quise dejarlo todo y volver a Inglaterra con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero el miedo se adueñaba de mi. Mi bebé estaba indefenso no podía exponerlo ante esa persona malvada que quería dañarle. Solamente tenía como ingreso el dinero que mis padres me mandaban todos los meses, apenas me daba para pagar la habitación y todos los gastos que tenía. Así que demasiado a menudo pasaba hambre. No quería pedirles más dinero a mis padres, para ellos todo me iba a las mil maravillas, aunque sabía que no era bueno para mi embarazo. Lo sabía, pero no podía estirar más el dinero. Aquel día de primavera y embarazada de cuatro meses me vi sentada un la fuente de una plaza. Era mediodía. Era cuando más calor hacía aunque allí estaba sentada en la sombra. Llevaba un vestido de premamá de flores con una chaquetita de punto y unos zapatos bajos aún así notaba mis tobillos hinchados. Me había pasado la mañana de un lugar a otro buscando empleo. Allí sentada solamente podía pensar en cómo pagaría los gastos médicos cuando el bebé naciera. Ni siquiera había ido al ginecólogo porque no tenía dinero para pagarlo. Sentí mi estómago rugir fuertemente. No había comido nada desde el vaso de leche y el bollo duro del desayuno. Y apenas tenía el dinero justo para volver a casa. Justo delante de mi había una mansión que decir que era pintoresca era decir poco. Debía ser muy antigua. Era bastante tétrica. Solamente tenía una nota de color en su fachada, el cartel que colgaba de la verja de entrada que ponía "Hogar Mágico". Pensé en que allí quizás pudieran darme algo para comer, una chocolatina o algo así. Me puse en pie y noté temblorosas mis piernas. Me acerqué a la verja que estaba abierta, crucé un pequeño patio, subí unas escaleras y me encontré frente a la puerta. Durante unos segundos dudé de si llamar o no. Entonces otro rugido furioso me hizo llamar. La puerta se abrió y apenas me dio tiempo a ver las facciones de un hombre rubio, de pelo revuelto y hermosísimos ojos azules antes de ver todo borroso y desmayarme.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me vi tumbada sobre una cama de matrimonio. La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada con muebles de madera lacada y un grandísimo armario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color amarillo. Intenté incorporarme pero todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Justo en ese momento entró en la habitación el hombre que había abierto la puerta con otro hombre. El otro hombre llevaba una bata blanca. Detrás de ellos entró una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y rizado, de ojos azules y hermosa sonrisa que me infundió algo de confianza.

- Qué bien que se ha despertado ya- dijo el hombre de la bata blanca- Dígame cuál es su nombre señorita.

- Hermione… Hermione Granger.

- Dejadme a solas con ella por favor- les dijo a la pareja.

El doctor me reconoció, me hizo muchas preguntas, de donde era, si tenía familia, etc, etc…

- Quédese ahí, Hermione, descanse.

Entonces salió de la habitación. El hombre y la mujer esperaban afuera.

- Esta chica necesita ayuda. De momento solamente le voy a recetar una buena cena. Intenten ayudarla.

El doctor se fue y la chica entró dentro.

- Hola Hermione ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza- Me llamo Ángeles Inchausti aunque todos me llaman Cielo.

Cielo se sentó a mi lado en la cama y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre de dónde era, si tenía familia, pareja, amigos… le conté lo que había vivido desde que había llegado a Buenos Aires. Entonces metió el dedo en la llaga.

- El padre de tu bebé… ¿murió?

- No… yo…

Mis ojos se encharcaron de lágrimas y el labio empezó a temblarme. Cielo me dijo que lo olvidase. Pero era una mujer embarazada, hormonal y sensible así que no pude evitar el berrinche.

- Voy a ver si Feli puede prepararte algo para comer.

Concluí que esa tal Feli debía ser algo así como la criada de la casa. Pensé con cierta desazón que debía ser gente con mucha pasta.

Nicolás y Cielo se encontraron en la cocina con Felicitas. Ella se puso a preparar inmediatamente una suculenta merienda para mi.

- Esa chica está pasando mucha necesidad. Tiene a sus padres en Londres… pero algo debió pasarle porque cuando le nombré al padre de la criatura se echó a llorar… es posible que la abandonase o… no se…

- Walter me dijo que le bajó la presión por falta de comida.

- Podría quedarse aquí… ¿Y si se queda en la habitación del reloj?. Solo mientras que su bebé nace y encuentra algo de trabajo. Mientras tanto podría ayudar a los chicos con el inglés. Creo que puede ser muy beneficioso para ellos. Sobre todo para Marianela, sabes lo que le cuesta…

- Está bien, que se quede. Total uno más…

- Dos más…- corrigió Cielo.

Nicolás hizo sonar el silbato y aquel maremagnum de chicos y chicas se puso en fila. Los había de todas las edades, adolescentes, pequeños… incluso una niña de unos dos años.

- Chicos, esta es Hermione, se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros una temporadita en la habitación del reloj. Es extranjera así que quiero que la tratéis bien, con mucho cariño ¿OK? Perfecto. Hermione te voy a presentar. Numero uno… Alelí. -Era una niña flaca, con una larguísima melena castaña-. Número dos Cristóbal- un niño rubio, de ojos azules con cara de travieso.

- Es hijo de Nico- me dijo Cielo al oído.

- Ah- contesté.

- Número tres, Monito- gracioso nombre. Un niño moreno, con el pelo negro y la cara más traviesa que había visto en un niño de su edad- Número cuatro, Luz- una niña preciosa con una larguísima melena llena de tirabuzones.

- Es mi hermana- aclaró Cielo. Si las miraba dos veces podía encontrar el parentesco.

- Número cinco, Lleca- un chavalito rubio, bajito y delgado con aspecto de ser travieso- Número seis, Marianela- una chica delgada, bajita con una larguísima melena negra- Numero siete, Jazmín- Más alta que la anterior chica, rubia y de ojos azules, de piel tostada. Muy guapa- Numero ocho, Rama- Un chico alto, rubio, con aspecto de ser bastante responsable- Número nueve, Tacho- También rubio solo que más fornido y de pelo más largo que el anterior- Número diez, Thiago- Este tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta- Número 11, Teffy- morena, también bajita y con aspecto de que estaba allí de casualidad- Número 12, Luca- alto, delgado con una expresión que no me acababa a gustar- Número 13, Valeria- estatura media, pelo rubio y larguísimo- Número 14, Caridad- una chica de pelo negro, media melena y bonitos ojos- Número 15 y última… Esperanza.

Era la niñita más pequeña de pelo negro, ojos azules.

- También es hija de Nico- me aclaró Cielo.

En aquellos momentos no me podía llegar a imaginar lo importantes que serían esas personas en mi vida. Me parecía imposible acordarme de todos los nombres y a quién correspondía cada nombre. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del Hogar Mágico.

- ¡¡Naiky!! ¡¡Naiky!!.

Era una chica morena, de pelo negro, largo y liso, muy mona y que vestía con mucho estilo. Llevaba un vestido y zapatos de tacón.

- Hola a todos. ¿No decías que teníamos un chico nuevo?- dijo ella.

- Y lo tenemos, aquí dentro.

Nicolás puso sus manos sobre mi vientre. Durante unos segundos me permití imaginar que era Harry el que lo hacía y que estaba feliz por el bebé que íbamos a tener. Pero no. Al abrir los ojos allí estaba Nicolás.

- Hermione, esta es Malvina. Malvina, Hermione Granger.

Esta mujer me cogió y me dio dos efusivos besos.

- Hola yo soy Malvina, la exmujer de "Naiky", actual pareja de su amigo Salvador y la mamá de Esperanza.

- Encantada… tienes una hija hermosa.

- Gracias.

- Hermione… ¿Querés merendar algo?- esta era Feli.

- ¡Ay sí!- dije- Dame de esas cosas tan ricas Feli…

- ¡¿Alfajores?!.

- ¡Tené cuidado, no te vaya a salir el bebé con cara de alfajor!- dijo Nicolás.

Todos rieron. Yo le puse cara de burla y me fui con Felicitas hacia la cocina.

En Londres dejé atrás a una familia, a mis amigos y al padre de mi hija, pero en Buenos Aires encontré otra familia en el Hogar Mágico. Cielo se convirtió en mi hermana y compañera de batallas, ya que ella también estaba esperando un bebé. Malvina era esa hermanita alocada. Era tan inocentona que era divertida. Nicolás y Salvador se convirtieron en esos amigos protectores como lo habían sido una vez Harry y Ron. Y todos los chicos del Hogar andaban pendientes de mi, de si estaba bien y de cualquier cosa que necesitase. Nico fue como un padre para Abigail desde el principio. Me acompañaba a las ecografías en el médico y nos acompañaba a Cielo y a mi de tiendas. También fue el que me llevó a la clínica el día que me puse de parto y con el que volvimos de la clínica a casa. Una vez hubo nacido Abigail, por fin pude hacer el primer conjuro cambiapañales. Mi magia volvía a estar ahí, como siempre, correcta. Y una vez finalizado el periodo de Lactancia me puse a buscar trabajo como loca. Un par de semanas después me llamaron del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para que empezase a trabajar. En un principio decidí no irme del Hogar Mágico porque Abigail era muy pequeña y después no lo hice porque se había encariñado tanto con Margarita, la hija de Cielo y Nico. Pero en realidad era porque me encantaba estar allí, me encantaba estar en una casa donde había tanta gente. Así que mi sueldo pasó a ser una contribución más al dinero con el que se mantenía el Hogar.

* * *

**En este fic tenemos como "invitados estelares" al cast de "Casi Ángeles". Todos los personajes (Cielo, Nico, Salvador, Malvina, Feli, Esperanza, Alelí, Monito, Luz, Cristóbal, Lleca, Marianela, Jazmín, Tacho, Thiago, Rama, Valeria, Luca, Caridad, Teffy... y creo que no me dejo ninguno) son propiedad de Cris Morena, así como los lugares que aparecen en este y sucesivos capítulos. **

**Pido perdón si alguien de Argentina lee esto. Ya se que no hablan así, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. He ideado este fic con todo el cariño y todo el respeto hacia Argentina (tng familia política allí) y hacia Casi Ángeles de la cual soy una fiel seguidora. Lo siento si alguien se siente ofendido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Esta era la continuación del capítulo anterior por decirlo de alguna forma. **

**Dejadme algún review sobre si queréis matarme por haber metido algo que no pega ni con cola... (unque yo creo que sí pega, of course)**

**Besitos y abracitos. Rachel**


	3. La graduación

**17/Junio/2008: wenas! Hoy os traigo dos capítulos que estoy segura en que concidiréis conmigo que van enlazados. **

**Quería solamente hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre el Fic. Cuando dije que se me ocurrió viendo la película "What a girl wants", es exactamente eso que la inspiración me vino en ese momento. A partir de ahora estoy segura de que encontrareis algunas similitudes con la película pero no está basado en la película. Ya tuve mi escarmiento con eso.**

**Siento si alguien se siente ofendido por cómo he hecho a los personajes. Ya se que los argentinos no "hablan" como yo lo escribo. Pero es que no me sale escribir como hablan ellos. ¡Qué le voy a hacer soy española al fin y al cabo!. Y después he intentado que los personajes que aparecen de Casi Ángeles sean lo más fieles a la serie posible. Lo siento si no lo he conseguido, pero al menos lo he intentado.**

**Ya se que el capítulo anterior no tenía mucha acción o no era muy interesante. Pero hoy prometo intentar comprensaros con lo que va a pasar en estos dos capítulos.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews. Siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a ir mejorando poco a poco.**

**Besos. Rachel.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA GRADUACIÓN**

Felicitas García era como nuestra tía. Los años no había pasado en balde por ella, pero solamente habían hecho mella en su físico, puesto que su alma seguía siendo tan joven como cuando era una chiquilla. Era también el alma del Hogar Mágico y uno de sus pilares. Todas las mañanas nos despertaba haciendo sonar un triángulo en la puerta de nuestras habitaciones.

- ¡¡Arriba solcitos perezosos!!- decía cada mañana.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me revolví en la cama. Saqué algo de debajo de mi almohada y de repente la persiana se subió.

- Mmmmmm… Abigail- murmuró alguien en la cama de al lado.

Margarita era mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana. Le sacaba cuatro meses de diferencia. Nos habíamos criado juntas en el hogar y llevábamos compartiendo habitación desde tiempos inmemorables. Me senté en la cama todavía medio dormida, intentando abrir los ojos. Mamá y yo llegamos al Hogar Mágico antes de que naciese. Al principio nos habíamos quedado como una medida temporal, un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que mamá encontrase trabajo. Pero mamá encontró trabajo y no fue capaz de abandonar el Hogar Mágico. Yo crecí feliz sintiéndome arropada por toda la gente del hogar, los que todavía vivían en el y los que ya habían volado para hacer su vida. Aunque todos seguíamos en contacto. Conseguí ponerme en pie y entrar en el cuarto de baño que compartíamos con el resto de las chicas del hogar. Geraldine Carlyle era una semana mayor que yo. De sus padres biológicos nadie fue capaz de averiguar nada. Vivió hasta los siete años con los Carlyle un matrimonio que la adoptó cuando era un bebé, pero tuvieron la desgracia de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico cuando iban a veranear a Bariloche. Geraldine se salvó de milagro. Entonces pasó a ser responsabilidad de los servicios sociales y la enviaron a vivir al Hogar, nada más salir de la clínica tras recuperarse del accidente. Daniela García era carne de reformatorio. Margarita, Geraldine y yo la encontramos en un galpón cercano cuando teníamos unos ocho años. Como era de esperar nos quedamos con ella. Y Davinia era la más nueva. Apenas llevaba un año con nosotros. Ella solamente tenía a su madre, como yo y ésta la había abandonado. Me di una ducha para lograr despejarme del todo. Volví a mi habitación para vestirme. Margarita todavía no se había levantado. El mismo show de todas las mañanas. Le di un golpecito en la pierna para que se despertase. Yo fui hacia el armario. Saqué mi ropa interior, la minifalda vaquera y el polo de color verde. Aquel sería el último día que vestiría aquel polo. Aquel día sería mi último día el el Rockland School, el colegio al que había asistido toda mi vida. Si mis amigas tenían problemas para escoger qué carrera querían hacer, yo tenía el doble de ellos. Era una bruja por lo que podía optar por una carrera mágica o una muggle. Y ahí radicaba mi mayor problema. Finalmente Margarita se levantó de la cama. Ahora sabía que en cuanto viese el reloj se ducharía y se vestiría a carreras para poder llegar a tiempo al colegio. Yo cogí mi carpeta y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina. Me miré en el espejo del hall. Tenía una larga melena negra con el pelo encrespado y rizado como mamá. Siempre me preocupaba en andar poniéndolo liso. Lo llevaba peinado con la raya de lado y flequillo. Mis ojos era lo qué más llamaba la atención de mi, eran de color verde esmeralda, un color muy atípico. De estatura no estaba mal, estaba dentro de la media. Era delgada sin pecho, sin culo y sin nada de nada. O por lo menos era como me veía yo. Entré en la cocina. Feli ya estaba allí sirviendo del desayuno como cada mañana. Tomás, Edgar, Gabriel y Marcos estaban allí. Todos habían salido de la calle. El primero en llegar al hogar fue Gabriel. Yo no recordaba el día en que lo hizo. Por lo que mamá me contaba tenía tres años cuando Gaby llegó. Nos criamos juntos. Siempre éramos Margarita, Gabriel y yo. Nos gustaba explorar los recovecos de la mansión y hacerles bromas a los más mayores. Gabriel se había convertido en un chico apuesto e inteligente. Tenía muchísimo éxito con las chicas. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, siempre lo llevaba corto, tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto, una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Además era muy inteligente, quería ser médico y tenía una beca para estudiar en Oxford. Aunque con las chicas era bastante tímido y eso de ligar lo llevaba bastante mal, al parecer tenía un encanto especial. Para mi ese encanto especial era la calidez de su mirada y su sonrisa. Esa misma calidez que me hacía sentir mejor. Mis sentimientos hacia Gabriel eran mi secreto mejor guardado. Que estaba enamorada de él lo sabía aproximadamente desde los quince años pero también siempre había guardado ese sentimiento bajo mil llaves temerosa de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo, aterrorizada ante la idea de que él lo descubriera. Gabriel era mi mejor amigo y no quería perderle. Marcos llegó al hogar unos meses después de Geraldine. Era un chico bajito, moreno con pinta de rebelde pero un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Tomás quedó bajo la custodia del hogar cuando teníamos nueve años. Moreno con unos preciosísimos ojos azules y sonrisa dulce se había convertido en el conquistador del Hogar. Edgar finalmente vino a nuestras vidas cuando teníamos once años, alto, delgado, rubio con el pelo rizado y gafas. Cara de despistado, tan inteligente como tímido. Me senté al lado de Gabriel como cada mañana. Geraldine, Daniela y Davinia no tardaron en unirse a nosotros. Y la última, como cada mañana fue Margarita. Después del desayuno los nueve fuimos juntos en nuestro último día al Rockland School. Fue un día muy agitado a pesar de ser el último ya que teníamos que preparar y ensayar la graduación. Y al volver a la mansión nos esperaba nuestra profesora de canto y baile. Marianela era más que la profesora de baile, era más que una chica del Hogar, era mi tita Marianela. Ella siempre nos cuidaba a Margarita y a mi cuando éramos niñas por eso le teníamos un cariño especial. Cuando entramos estaba estirando con la pierna encima de la barra y Libertad, su hija descansaba en su carricoche.

- ¿Qué tal el día chicos?- dijo

- Bueno…

- ¡Pues vamos a darle marcha!.

Marianela Reinaldi era una artista conocida en el país. Había pertenecido al extinto grupo "Teen Angels". Después había estudiado música, canto y danza en Estados Unidos y al volver emprendió su carrera musical en solitario. Había grabado tres cd con mucho éxito, tenía una academia que ella misma dirigía pero siempre encontraba tiempo para nosotros. Ahora estaba preparando su salto a los musicales en el Gran Rex después del nacimiento de Libertad.

- ¿Qué tal va esa canción Aby?- dijo ella.

- Bueno… la profesora de música del Rockland me ha ayudado mucho… pero quiero que me ayudes por que hay una parte que me ahogo.

- Claro. Es cuestión de respiración. Trae la letra.

Marianela se dirigió hacia la caja de los teclados. Los sacó y lo puso sobre el soporte a tiempo que yo volvía.

- ¡Hola chicas!- dijo alguien apoyado en la puerta.

- ¡Thiago!- dije antes de correr hacia él.

Si bien a Marianela la veía todos los días después de las clases, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía ver a Thiago. Thiago Bedoya, el doctor Bedoya, era el marido de Marianela y el padre de Libertad.

- ¡Ya era hora Bedoya, pensaba que te habías vuelto a olvidar de nosotras!- dijo Marianela.

- Callate… ¿Cómo está el bomboncito de papá?- dijo él acercándose a Libertad.

Marianela y Thiago siempre estaban así. Era su peculiar forma de quererse. Marianela se puso a tocar y Thiago cogió en brazos a Libertad. Se acercó a Marianela, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de allí con Libertad en brazos. Siempre estaban a la gresca, pero se querían con locura.

- ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que estás enamorado de alguien y sabes que le vas a perder?- dije pensativa.

- Pues no se… Decírselo, supongo… ¿Hay un chico por medio? ¿La pequeña Abigail está enamorada?

- ¿Enamorada? ¿Abigail? ¡Qué va!- dijo Gabriel desde la puerta.

Yo me puse colorada al máximo y bajé la mirada. Marianela comprendió al instante. Marianela y yo volvimos a nuestro trabajo con la canción. Como ella me había anticipado, mi problema estaba en las respiraciones.

Margarita y algunas chicas de la clase habían preparado un número de un musical. Era "_We go together_". Marianela les había echado la mano con la coreografía y estaba todo listo, excepto el vestido de Margarita. Estaba desesperada y como opción decidió recurrir a los vestidos que habían sido una vez de Justina, la prima de Felicitas. Bajamos a los pasadizos secretos de la mansión por la entrada del jardín. Cuando éramos niños Margarita, Gabriel y yo nos escondíamos allí. Llegamos a la sala que se utilizaba como trastero. Estaba lleno de cosas, un armario lleno de vestidos de mujer, cajas con libros y otras antiguedades. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bajaba allí. Margarita abrió el armario lleno de ropa. Yo me quedé rondando por la habitación. Mirando las cosas que allí había. No se por qué pero me llamó la atención una caja que había en la esquina. Soplé y distinguí la letra de mamá. Ponía "_Cosas de Hermione_". Dudé en si abrirlo e investigar o dejarlas allí, respetando su intimidad. Siempre había tenido un vacío dentro de mi con respecto a mi familia. No conocía a mis abuelos maternos, a pesar de que sabía que los tenía. No sabía quién era mi padre. No sabía nada de mi madre antes de llegar a Buenos Aires. Era un tema que mamá siempre había tratado de eludir. Por eso no me lo pensé dos veces y con la ayuda de Margarita, una vez hubo escogido el vestido la llevé a nuestra habitación. La dejé encima del armario aunque con el lío de la graduación quedó allí relegada esperando a tiempos menos ocupados.

La tarde de la graduación el baño de las chicas se convirtió en poco menos que un campo de batalla. Me vi alisándoles el pelo con mi varita a todas mis compañeras del hogar. Yo me dejé el pelo liso y suelto, como lo llevaba siempre solo que me había puesto una horquilla de brillantitos para darle un toque diferente. Mamá me había comprado un precioso vestido baby doll de tweed de color blanco y negro con unos zapatos negros de tacón. Salí del baño para entrar en mi habitación. Me quedé mirando en el espejo.

- Estás preciosa Aby, no hace falta que te mires tanto- dijo Gabriel con tono burlón desde la puerta. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Se colocó detrás de mi y me miró a través del cristal- Ahora dígame bella doncella ¿Tendría a bien de ayudarme con este artefacto?

No sonó pedante ni presuntuoso. Me di la vuelta sonriendo. Me estremecí ante su cercanía. Las manos me temblaban e intentaba fijar mi atención en su corbata sin desviarme de mi objetivo. Al final acabé de hacerle el nudo y se fue después de agradecerme dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me acerqué a la cómoda donde estaba mi joyero. Me puse mi pulsera favorita. Era rígida y hacía forma de flores. Después me puse los pendientes que escogí. Eran un pequeño aro de plata con brillantes incrustados en la parte delantera. Margarita entró en la habitación. Llevaba el pelo en un recogido con aire de los años sesenta, un vestido de color blanco de tirantes y largo hasta la rodilla que habíamos encontrado en el sótano y unas sandalias que le hacían juego. Estaba encantadora.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo ella.

- Radiante, como siempre- contesté. Con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules parecía sacada directamente de "Grease".

Cuando estuvimos listas bajamos las escaleras hasta el hall. Los chicos ya estaban allí vestidos de traje. Nicolás también estaba acompañado de su fiel amigo Salvador. Salvador y Nicolás pasaron unos años sin verse y cuando se reencontraron su amistad volvió a surgir a pesar de que los dos hombres estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, Cielo. Al final Nicolás se quedó con Cielo y lo de Salva y Malvina fue forjándose poco a poco. Mamá y Cielo bajaron al poco tiempo y todos juntos fuimos hacia el jardín del Rockland School donde se iba a celebrar el evento. Los que nos graduábamos nos sentábamos al frente, en las primeras filas. Fue el momento de ponernos las togas y los birretes. La apertura del acto consistía en el discurso del director seguido por unas palabras del jefe de estudios. Como intermedio lúdico Margarita y su grupo de baile hicieron lo que tenían preparado. Tras la actuación el director, el jefe de estudios y nuestro tutor volvieron al escenario.

- Ahora quiero que presten atención. Quiero dirigir la atención de todos ustedes hacia los ganadores de la beca Rockland consistente en una modesta ayuda para su educación universitaria, la cual llevamos más de veinte años otorgando a los mejores alumnos. Este año la competencia ha sido dura, pero dos alumnos se han impuesto sobre los demás. Su origen humilde no hacía presagiar su destino. Alumno brillante de expediente intachable y calificaciones extraordinarias. Su vida ha transcurrido entre los muros del Rockland School y el Hogar Mágico. Ha sido becado por la mismísima universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra para que curse sus estudios de medicina. Un fortísimo aplauso para Gabriel Aguirre Maldonado.

Gabriel se esperaba algo así. Así que e puso en pie. El jefe de estudios le puso la banda sobre los hombros. Era de color verde con el escudo del colegio bordado y del otro lado se leían las palabras "Cuadro de honor". Nuestro tutor le dio la mano y le tendió la orla. Posó unos segundos con la orla para el fotógrafo y el director le dio un sobre y le cedió el micrófono.

- Solamente quiero dar las gracias al Rockland School, a su director y a todos los profesores por la confianza y la fe que han depositado en mi siempre. Quiero dedicar este pequeño triunfo a Nicolás y Cielo Bauer. Por sacarme de la calle. Por creer siempre en mi y darme el empujoncito que me ha permitido estar hoy aquí.

- Hermosas palabras señor Aguirre- dijo el director cuando Gabriel se retiró- Es habitual entregar solamente una beca por curso, pero no podíamos dejarla fuera. Desde que entró en el Rockland School el primer día, se ganó el cariño de todos sus profesores, año tras año. Alumna brillante, inteligente y creativa, de expediente intachable y excelente comportamiento, la segunda premiada es la señorita Abigail Granger Smith.

Creo que en ese momento si me pinchan no sangro. Margarita me empujó a levantarme y a caminar hacia el escenario. Con las piernas temblorosas subí las escaleras. Me pusieron la banda por encima de los hombros. Me dieron la orla y posé para el fotógrafo. Después recogí mi sobre y el micrófono quedó libre. Yo que siempre tenía palabras para todo, era incapaz de decir nada.

- Menuda sorpresa- dije al final- Yo… no lo hubiera conseguido sin todos los profesores del Rockland y sin mi madre Hermione Granger, que ha sido padre y madre a la vez y un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Nicolás Bauer por ser esa figura paterna que me faltaba. Cielo Bauer, por ser mi segunda mamá. Feli por estar siempre pendiente de nosotros. Todos los que pasaron por el hogar. Marianela, Thiago, Rama, Valeria, Tacho, Jazmín, Caridad, Teffy, Nacho, Alelí, Luz, Cristóbal, Monito, Esperanza… y seguro alguno más que me dejo. Y por último a mis amigos, que sin ellos yo no sería nada.

Cuando me senté en mi sitio de nuevo, mis amigos me palmearon la espalda. El director comenzó a llamarnos a todos uno por uno para hacer entrega de la banda y la orla. Después de eso pusieron una presentación en power point que habíamos hecho nosotros mismos con fotos de cuando éramos pequeños, de ese curso, etc... Tras eso fue mi momento estelar. Me subí en el escenario. En el colegio tenía fama de ser la que mejor voz tenía pero en casa nunca me habían oído cantar en serio. La canción escogida era "_Rebelde Way_" de "_Erreway_", cambiando la letra por supuesto. En el lugar que se decía "_Rebelde Way_" lo habíamos cambiado por "_Rockland School_". No quedaba tan bien pero lo importante era el significado de la canción. Eso de que por muy perra que sea la vida, siempre tendremos algo en común. Y eso fue el colofón final del acto. Los profesores mandaron pasar a los padres hacia la biblioteca y nosotros nos quedamos allí para las fotografías. El colegio había contratado los servicios de un fotógrafo y un cámara para que hiciesen un reportaje sobre la graduación que posteriormente entregarían a cada graduado. Cuando por fin nos reunimos con nuestras familias me sentí aliviada de que lo peor hubiese pasado ya. Me di cuenta de que también estaban Thiago y Marianela, Jazmín y Tacho, Valeria y Rama, Cristobal y Luz y Alelí. Jazmín y Tacho tenían dos hijos, Manuel que tenía cinco años y Pablo que era unos seis meses mayor que Libertad, la hija de Thiago y Marianela. Y Valeria estaba en su cuarto mes de gestación con una barriguita monísima. Y a Rama se le caía la baba por la madre y por el hijo. Aquel sería su tercer hijo ya que tenían dos gemelas de cuatro años Anabel y Cristina. Cristobal y Luz vivían en Estados Unidos, donde Cristóbal era un eminente profesor de arqueología de la universidad de Harvard. Luz era enfermera en el hospital universitario. Y tenían un bebé de meses, una nena llamada Alicia. Y Alelí era escritora así que vivía un poco en todos sitios. En esos momentos vivía en Bariloche. Malvina, Salvador y Esperanza también estaban allí. Esperanza que era tres años mayor que Margarita y yo, estudiaba Cinematografía en la universidad. Esa noche la recuerdo como una de las mejores de mi vida y como la que puso fin al cuento de hadas que mamá había construido a mi alrededor.


	4. Escarbando en el pasado

**17 / Junio / 2008: (pt. 2) Siento si alguien se siente decepcionado por que hayan pasado tantos años Harry y Hermione separados. Pero en el Summary ya puse que qué haría Harry si se enterase de que tiene una hija de 17 años.**

**Con respecto a las razones por las que Hermione se fue. Es un poco estúpido, sobre todo teniendo un novio auror. Pero creo que es de esas estupideces que haces en la vida y que después no les pones remedio por pura vergüenza. Hermione en esos momentos se sentía sola, abandonada y con las hormonas de fiesta por culpa del embarazo. Estaba asustada e hizo lo que creyó mejor para proteger a su bebé. Claro que una vez pasó el tiempo se da cuenta de lo que hizo, pero se siente tan avergonzada que prefiere correr un tupido velo sobre el incidente y tirar para adelante con su vida. De ahí que Abigail no sepa sobre su familia. (Atram Potter, espero haber resuelto tu pequeña duda)**

**Besines a todos. Continuad leyendo y dejad reviews!!**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ESCARBANDO EN EL PASADO**

Después de la graduación llegó el momento más decisivo de mi vida. Era el momento de escoger una profesión. De decidir qué carrera cursar de las muchísimas opciones que se me planteaban. Si para una chica normal y corriente era difícil decidirse, para mi lo era mucho más ya que las carreras que podía optar como muggle se le sumaban las carreras que podía hacer como bruja. Toda yo era indecisión y nervios. Y para colmo veía que los demás a mi alrededor tenían las ideas más claras que yo. Gabriel ya estaba haciendo sus maletas para trasladarse a Oxford en unos pocos días. En seguida tendría que empezar a estudiar. Tomás se iba a Salta donde un amigo de Nicolás tenía un taller de coches y motos y el chico iba a aprender el oficio. Daniela iba a estudiar secretariado, Davinia se convertiría en técnico de laboratorio… todas parecían ir labrando su camino poco a poco menos yo. Había varias carreras que me interesaba pero la que más me llamaba la atención era auror, la policía del mundo mágico. Lo que me echaba un poco para atrás era todo lo que tenía que estudiar sobre todo al principio. Aquella tarde estaba sola en mi habitación, encogida sobre mi misma hecha un mar de lágrimas. Estaba confusa, frustrada y veía que Gabriel se me escapaba por entre los dedos como arena de playa. Valeria y Rama habían ido a la casa y Valeria estaba buscando a Cielo.

- Qué te sucede- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo a tu alrededor iba para adelante y tú ibas para atrás?

- Muchas veces. ¿Por qué sientes que vas para atrás?

- Porque no soy capaz de decidir qué carrera quiero estudiar cuando todos mis amigos lo saben. Y Gaby se va…

- Ya. Juégatela por el camino que crees que te va a hacer más feliz, aunque sea el más arduo. En todos los aspectos de tu vida. Siempre es la mejor opción.

Valeria me dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto. Unos pocos minutos después entró Gabriel.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Vale me dijo que viniera a verte que estabas de bajón.

- ¿Me vas a echar de menos cuando estés en Oxford?- pregunté.

- Claro que sí tonta- dijo sentándose a mi lado y tomandome entre sus brazos. Yo apoyé mi mejilla sobre su pecho sintiendo el hipnotizante sonido de su corazón al palpitar- ¿Estás así por eso?

- Entre otras cosas

- Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti. Eres mi mejor amiga. Nadie podrá sustituirte nunca.

Lo dijo con un tono tan convincente que casi me lo creí. Me hizo creer que la distancia no importa teniendo internet y una amiga bruja.

La caja con las cosas de mi madre se había mantenido en encima del armario desde el día de la graduación. Cielo nos había hecho colocar la habitación así que no nos quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo. Mi atención no había vuelto a recaer sobre ella hasta ese momento. Margarita y yo nos sentamos en el suelo y la abrimos. Lo primero que encontramos fue un sobre de color sepia grande. Lo abrí, eran los resultados médicos que le decían a mi madre que estaba embarazada de mi. Había una caja de lata llena de cartas. Cogí y abrí la que había en primer lugar. Databa del 15 de Noviembre de hacía diecisiete años.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Por favor, mi amor, vuelve, te extrañamos. Molly está muy deprimida y ya sabes que después de lo de Fred… Ron y Ginny también te están buscando. Al final han aceptado lo nuestro. Ginny me contó vuestra discusión, está muy arrepentida… Te extraño mi amor… la casa se me hace enorme sin ti. Se que estar conmigo los últimos meses, desde la muerte de Minerva, no debió ser agradable. Pero te prometo cambiar. Te prometo tratarte y quererte como te mereces, pero vuelve. Y si no quieres estar más conmigo, lo entiendo, te prometo que te dejaré en paz y hacer tu vida. Siempre tuyo… Harry Potter_"

- Ese hombre parecía desesperado por encontrar a tu madre- dijo Margarita- La debía querer mucho… de verdad, Aby… no entiendo a tu madre.

- Yo tampoco. Pero espera… Harry Potter…. No puede ser… tiene que haber más Harry Potter en Inglaterra… pero que hayan ido a Hogwarts… ¡¡Por todos los calzones de Merlín, Mi padre es Harry Potter!!

- ¿Quién diantres es Harry Potter?- preguntó Margarita.

- Es una larga historia, pero es el mago más poderoso de la actualidad.

Me lancé sobre la caja ávida de saber más cosas. Había otra caja llena de fotografías. Harry Potter, osea mi padre, salía en todas ellas. Una terrible sensación de ira empezaba a llenar mi alma y mi corazón. ¿Por qué mi madre me había mantenido oculta durante tanto tiempo?. Por qué si mi padre la amaba tanto ¿le había abandonado?. Había tantos por qué que no encontraban respuesta dentro de mi cabeza. Al fondo encontré el diario personal de mamá. La primera página databa del día 1 de Septiembre del año en que empezó a acudir a Hogwarts. No me interesaba saber todo lo que había pasado en el colegio. Lo que me interesaba saber estaba al final. La última vez que escribió fue el 6 de Abril, cuatro días antes de mi nacimiento.

"_**3 de Septiembre**__: ¡¡Estoy embarazada!!. Lo he confirmado hoy mismo. Mamá me acompañó a la clínica… estoy entusiasmada… tanto que creo que no puedo esperar a que Harry venga de trabajar. Es cierto que las cosas no han sucedido como las esperaba. Yo hubiera preferido convivir con él un tiempo, casarnos, y después de una temporada ir a por los niños…. Pero estoy tan feliz que me da igual. Espero que esto consiga levantarle el ánimo porque después de la muerte de McGonagall está muy deprimido._

_**15 de Septiembre**__: Harry me ha dado plantón. Le tenía preparada una cena especial con velitas para decirle que vamos a tener un bebé. Pero él no ha aparecido. Me llamó al móvil para decirme que tenía mucho trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. Llevo estos días intentando decírselo, pero empiezo a pensar que me está evitando. Volveré a hacer otro intento y si no lo consigo, ya buscaré la forma de que se de por enterado._

_**17 de Septiembre**__: Estoy muerta de miedo. Cuando salgo a la calle no hago más que mirar para todos los sitios. La gente me mira raro. Y siento esa sensación que sentía cuando luchábamos contra Voldemort. He recibido una carta. Estaba escrita en ordenador o máquina de escribir. Y me decía que tuviera cuidado del bastardo que llevo creciendo en mis entrañas. ¿Habrá alguien capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura indefensa? ¿Habrá alguien que odie tanto a Harry? ¿O será a mi a quien odian?. Yo… es cierto que desde la ley de los elfos domésticos no me he ganado muchos amigos sobre todo entre los sangre limpia… pero no creo que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de matar a una mujer embarazada. Por otra parte ¿Cómo se han enterado de que estoy embarazada? Es un secreto. Solamente lo sabe mamá, la doctora y yo… Tengo miedo por mi bebé…"_

- Ahí tienes las respuestas, Aby… alguien quería matarte- dijo Margarita.

- ¿Crees que todavía seguirán queriendo matarme?- dije.

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… no lo creo… seguro que era una amenaza sin intención de llevarla a cabo… lo que pasa que tu madre, sintiéndose despreciada por tu padre, sensible y hormonal por el embarazo, tenemos el cocktail que te trajo a vivir a Buenos Aires.

- Pero para mantenerme oculta durante diecisiete años…

- Está claro que tu madre se tomo en serio eso…

Aquella noche decidí esperar a mamá en el altillo, en su habitación. Me senté en su cama mientras que leía detenidamente su diario. Estaba llegando al final del primer curso en Hogwarts. Era increíble que mi padre con tan solo once años hubiera podido quitarle la piedra filosofal a Voldemort delante de sus narices. Mamá llegó y se sorprendió de que estuviera allí. Se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cuántas cosas más sobre mi me estás ocultando?- dije con reproche.

- Hija…

- Me ocultaste a mi padre… y con diecisiete años me doy cuenta de que es nada menos que Harry Potter… ¡¡Harry Potter!! El mago más poderoso de la actualidad. Me ocultaste que mi padre estaba locamente enamorado de ti… que se moría por que volvieras… ¡Me ocultaste que alguien quería matarme! ¿Qué más me ocultas mamá?

- Aby…es mucho más complicado de lo que lo ves.

- No, no lo es mamá… es muy sencillo. No tenías derecho a separarme así de él…

- Lo se hija… pero…- mamá ya lloraba abiertamente.

- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida- dije saliendo airada de su habitación con el diario bajo mi brazo.

En la puerta me detuve. Podía oír a mamá sollozar. Pero continué mi camino. Ya había tomado una decisión. Me importaba poco que un psicópata quisiera hacer sushi conmigo, me importaba más conocer a mi padre.

* * *


	5. Llegando a su destino

**18 / Junio / 2008**

**Hoy: Reaparición de Harry Potter. **

**Espero vuestros reviews. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA VERDAD**

Desde que había descubierto que Harry Potter era mi padre, mi vida había sido bastante extraña. Había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarle, a conocerle. Mamá puso el grito en el cielo y me dijo que no podía ir, razón de más por la cual yo estaba empeñada en ir. Ella me dijo que no pensaba darme ni un knut para que fuese. A mi me daba igual porque me puse a trabajar en el bar de los Teen Angels y por las tardes le daba clases de apoyo a los chicos más pequeños del hogar. Nico me pagaba un sueldo pequeño, pero todo ayudaba. Mi relación con mi madre era fría y distante. Sabía que tardaría en perdonarle lo que me había hecho.

Cada mañana la primera en levantarse era Feli. Siempre lo hacía muy temprano para prepararnos el desayuno. Después se levantaba mamá, Nico y Cielo. Cada uno tenía que encargarse de sus asuntos. Y los últimos éramos todos nosotros. Pero aquella mañana la primera en levantarse no fue Feli. Me deslicé afuera de mi cama con sigilo. Llevaba mucho tiempo calculando esa mañana con detalle. Me desnudé en silencio e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta, una sudadera, deportivas y un chaleco de plumas. Hice mi maleta con ayuda de mi varita en completo silencio. Recogí todas mis cosas más queridas y mi ropa. Mis libros ya los había guardado en los ratos en soledad. Antes de salir de la mansión me apliqué a mi misma un encantamiento desilusionador, sabía que la mansión tenía cámaras. Salí por la puerta lateral. Cuando estuve lejos de la visión de las cámaras de la mansión me quité el hechizo y me dispuse a detener un taxi. Me fui hasta las inmediaciones de la estación de vuelatrén de Buenos Aires. Era la estación Georgina Muller, una famosa buscadora argentina. Cuando llegué a la taquilla me encontré con una bruja joven, vestida con una túnica de color azul celeste.

- ¿Destino?- dijo.

- Londres.

- Dentro de un cuarto de hora en el andén diez.

Pagué el billete y corrí hacia el andén número diez. El vuelatrén ya había abierto sus puertas para que sus pasajeros comenzasen a ocupar sus lugares. Entré, ocupé mi asiento, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y saqué mi libro de mi bolso. El viaje era considerablemente más corto que si fuese en avión, pero aún así tardaría tres horas en llegar a Londres.

Cuando el vuelatrén por fin se detuvo, sentí que el corazón se me subía a la garganta. En Londres empezaba el verano y el calor del principio del verano me golpeó con fuerza. Entré en los aseos. Abrí la maleta y empecé a desnudarme en uno de los compartimientos. Eso también lo había previsto así que dejé en la parte superior ropa de verano. Me puse una minifalda vaquera con un polo de color blanco. Me recogí el pelo en dos trenzas y me puse unas bailarinas planas. Salí de allí y me dirigí hacia el stand de información. Con mi tono y sonrisa más educada le pregunté a ver dónde podía hospedarme. Mi plan era quedarme un par de días mientras localizaba a mi padre y a mis abuelos. Ella me recomendó "_El Caldero Chorreante_", al cual podría acceder vía Red Flu. Me subí en una de las chimeneas de la estación, cogí un puñadito de esa cosa que parecían cenizas y dije claramente el lugar al que deseaba ir. Era un lugar de lo más pintoresco lleno de gente vestida de túnicas. Me acerqué a la barra. Había una chica de camarera. Pregunté por Edmund, según me había dicho la chica de la estación era el dueño.

- Buenos días ¿Qué desea señorita?- dijo él.

- Una habitación.

- ¿Necesita algún requerimiento especial?- dijo él.

- No. Solamente estoy de paso.

Aquel hombre me dijo que le acompañase. Subimos por unas escaleras hasta una habitación de aspecto antiguo pero limpio. Tenía una cama con dosel, un armario, una mesa y chimenea. Me di una ducha relajante y me vestí la misma ropa que me había puesto en la estación de vuelatrén. Bajé de nuevo al bar donde Edmund me preguntó a ver si deseaba comer algo. Mi estómago habló por mi con un rugido de hambre intenso. Me senté en una mesa yo sola donde me puse a ojear "El Profeta". No había ni una sola referencia a Harry Potter, lo cual me decepcionó bastante. La puerta del bar se abrió haciendo que una brisa cálida se colase dentro. Unos segundos después aparecía ante mi el hombre más enorme que jamás había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y enmarañado, barba larga y vestía con unas especies de harapos y chaqueta de pelo marrón. Para mi sorpresa nos quedamos mirando fijamente. El hombre me había visto pero se sentó en la barra. Le preguntó a Edmund sobre mi, pude notar como me observaban mientras hablaban entre susurros. Y después finalmente el hombre enorme se acercó a mi.

- Criatura… ¿Nos conocemos?- me preguntó observándome con gesto escrutador.

- No lo creo… es la primera vez que estoy en Inglaterra- dije. Su rostro bonachón me daba cierta confianza- Me llamo Abigail Lillian Granger.

- ¿Has dicho Granger? ¿Tu madre acaso es Hermione Granger?

- Sí, sí que lo es- dije con ilusión ante la posibilidad de que aquel hombretón fuera conocido de mamá- ¿Usted la conoce?

- ¡Que si la conozco! Todavía recuerdo cómo era el primer día que pisó Hogwarts… el trío más inocente que ha pisado esos muros. ¿Qué te trae por Inglaterra?

- He venido a buscar a mi padre.

- ¿Sabes cómo encontrarle?

- No se… se donde trabaja, pero no se dónde vive. ¿Y usted cómo se llama?

- Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Guardián de los terrenos y las llaves de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid se enfrascó en hacerme preguntas y preguntas sobre mi madre. Por la preocupación de su gesto advertí que la apreciaba y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Cuando acabé de comer, abordé el tema que me había llevado allí.

- ¿Usted sabe cómo encontrar a Harry Potter?

- ¡Por supuesto!. Harry y yo somos grandes amigos… ¿Crees que él puede saber algo de tu padre?

- Harry Potter es mi padre.

Creo que Hagrid pensó que me había vuelto loca. El parecerme físicamente a mi madre más que a mi padre no ayudaba mucho. Pero el color de pelo… y sobre todo el color de mis ojos, verdes, el mismo color que Harry y la abuela Lillian hizo que se diera cuenta de que no mentía.

- Esto no le va a hacer gracia… ¿Por qué esa maldita Hermione no le dijo nada?

Finalmente Hagrid me dijo cómo podía encontrar a mi padre. Me subí en la chimenea y aparecí en el Ministerio de Magia mediante polvos flu. Una mujer me indicó dónde estaba en departamento de aurores. Me acerqué a uno de los ascensores y descendí a la segunda planta rodeada de "memorandums" voladores. El cuartel general de aurores estaba al doblar la esquina. Abrí la gruesa puerta de roble y me vi en un espacioso lugar en el que a cada lado había cubículos que eran los despachos de los aurores. De repente una bruja de pelo rosa se chocó conmigo por que me había quedado parada en el medio observándolo todo.

- ¡Oh disculpe!- dije agachándome junto a ella para ayudarle a recoger sus papeles.

- No importa, iba un poco despistada ¿Nos conocemos?. El caso es que tu cara me resulta familiar…

- No lo creo. No he estado nunca en Inglaterra.

- Bah, es igual.

- Disculpa… Tonks- dije leyendo en la placa que llevaba prendida en el pecho- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Harry Potter?

- Despacho del fondo. Todo recto. Sin pérdida.

Y comencé a caminar pasillo adelante pasando por numerosos huecos hasta que vi la puerta que ponía "Harry J. Potter". Llamé suavemente y por primera vez oí su voz. Era varonil pero suave. Una suerte de congoja se me instaló en el pecho y sentí ganas de echarme a llorar como una cría. Abrí la puerta y le miré desde el rellano. Él parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Desea algo señorita?- dijo él.

Se puso en pie. Era un hombre alto, de espaldas anchas, pelo negro y revuelto, ojos verdes y gafas de montura al aire muy modernas. Vestía de traje y de aspecto bueno. Las paredes del despacho estaban recubiertas de caras que me miraban desde el cartel de "Se busca". Hasta que reparé en una de las fotografías que mamá había escondido. Salían Mamá, él y dos pelirrojos. Los dos pelirrojos y mamá estaban vestidos de calle. Harry vestía el uniforme del departamento de aurores. De repente empecé a sentirme mareada y noté cómo Harry me cogía para que no cayese y me ayudaba a sentarme. Hizo aparecer un vaso de agua.

- ¿Te encuentras bien bonita?- dijo.

- Solamente ha sido un día demasiado largo- dije sonriendo tímidamente.

Entonces fue cuando me atreví a mirarle por vez primera a los ojos. Él se levantó y se separó de mi como si hubiera visto un fantasma por primera vez.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Mi nombre es Abigail Lillian Granger. Mi madre es Hermione…

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Según mi madre… tú eres mi padre.

Y de repente él comenzó a ponerse blanco y apenas fue capaz de llegar a su silla. Conjuró un vaso de un líquido color ambar, a simple vista parecía whisky de fuego y se lo vació de un trago. Y allí estaba yo, sentada frente al hombre que era mi padre y sin tener ni idea de qué decirle. Y él no hacía más que escribir notas.

- Y… ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- dijo él.

- En vuelatrén.

- Claro, claro. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

- Me encontré con un hombre en el Caldero Chorreante que aseguraba que te conocía, Hagrid.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Hermione debe estar preocupada- dijo.

- Me da igual- dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña- Me mantuvo engañada durante diecisiete años.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y la bruja de pelo rosa con la que me choque al llegar al departamento de aurores. Ella tenía cara de preocupación.

- ¡Qué ha pasado Harry!- exclamó ella.

- Nada, tranquila Dora. Dora, te presento a Abigail Lillian Granger. Abigail, ella es Nymphadora Lupin. Dora… Abigail es mi hija.

- ¿Tu queeee?- dijo sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sí, Hermione es una caja de sorpresas.

- Pero… ¿Hermione y tú?...

- Es una larga historia. Lo que me gustaría es que llevases a Abigail de compras. Id al caldero chorreante y recoged sus cosas y liquida su cuenta. Después llévala a "La Madriguera". Molly la estará esperando. Luego iré yo a recogerla. ¿Te importa Abigail?

- Eh… no…

No me esperaba que Harry se deshiciera con esa facilidad de mi. Me fui con aquella mujer mientras ella me explicaba la relación tan personal y estrecha que tenía con Harry. A parte de su jefe, Harry y ella eran amigos desde que tan solo era un muchacho asustado enfrentándose a Voldemort. Además Dora estaba casada con Remus Lupin, uno de los amigos del padre de Harry, osea, de mi abuelo James. Dora me llevó primero de compras como Harry le había ordenado. Después fuimos a "El Caldero Chorreante" donde Dora liquidó mi cuenta y recogimos mis cosas. Fuimos por "Polvos flu" a "La Madriguera". Caí sobre una mullida alfombra y lo primero que vi fue una mujer bajita y regordita cogerme y levantarme andes de darme un abrazo que casi me rompió todos mis huesos.

- Oh… la hija de Harry y Hermione… qué alegría me da conocerte querida… ¿Tienes hambre?- negué con la cabeza- es igual , te prepararé un te, es casi la hora. Tonks ¿Te quedas?

- Debo volver al Ministerio.

Dora volvió a desaparecer y yo me quedé con aquella mujer. Me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me llevó a la cocina. Estaba tomando el te cuando oímos el sonido de la chimenea y unos segundos después la voz de una chica.

- ¡Abuelaaa! ¡Abuelaaa! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo ella.

- En la cocina, cielo…

Entonces entró una chica pelirroja con los ojos azules, alta, delgada y con una sonrisa dulce. Era muy guapa.

- Abuela…- dijo ella dándole un abrazo a Molly.

- Liz, esta es Abigail. Abigail, esta es mi nieta Elizabeth Weasley. Es la hija pequeña de mi hijo Bill. Liz, Abigail es la hija de Harry.

Elizabeth se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Molly y Elizabeth no dejaron de hacerme preguntas hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con un álbum de fotos de cuando Abigail era un bebé abierto sobre mis piernas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas. Me mataba el no saber dónde estaba, si estaba bien o estaba mal. Albergaba la esperanza de que consiguiera encontrar a Harry. Si lo encontraba, sabía que con él estaría segura. La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró Cielo. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo me acurruqué a su lado llorando como una magdalena.

- Tranquila, Hermione, Aby estará bien. Es una chica lista.

- ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? Abigail… ella tenía derecho a conocer a su padre… yo…

- Creías que la protegías, Hermione…

En ese momento un rayo de luz plateada entró a través del reloj. Se fue agrupando formando un ciervo plateado. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sabía muy bien que aquel era el patronus de Harry.

- Hermione, Abigail está aquí en Londres. Ahora mismo está con Tonks y ella la va a llevar a La Madriguera. Tranquila, está sana y salva. Ven cuanto antes. Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Y el ciervo desapareció con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Harry no parecía enfadado, solamente decepcionado, lo sabía por su tono de voz. También sabía que era mucho mejor enfadarle que decepcionarle. Envié una nota al Ministerio diciéndome que me ausentaba un par de días por problemas personales y me puse a preparar la maleta. La noticia de que Abigail había aparecido se extendió por el hogar e inmediatamente tenía a mi lado a Margarita pidiéndome que la llevase conmigo. Me despedí de todos y me desaparecí para hacerlo en el callejón que habíamos utilizado el día que nos colamos en el Ministerio de Magia cuando estaban buscando a Harry. Entré en el Ministerio de Magia a través de la cabina de teléfono. La gente que allí había me miraba de reojo con gesto sorprendido. Pero me importaba un pimiento lo que los demás pensasen. Fui directamente al departamento de aurores después de recoger mi placa en la entrada. Harry me estaba esperando en su despacho. Durante unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos sentí que me habían robado el aliento. Hacía diecisiete años que no lo veía y todavía seguía consiguiendo que mis piernas se aflojasen ante su mirada. Me mantuve en pie hasta que me dijo, bastante sereno, que podía sentarme.

- Podías habérmelo dicho- dijo con una voz que no me parecía la suya. No había enfado, pero estaba cargada de reproche- No creo que fuese mucho pedir… no te hubiera retenido a mi lado si tú no querías saber nada conmigo. Yo estaba enamorado de ti con locura. Lo sabes… pero hubiera aceptado que tú ya no me querías… pero ocultarme durante diecisiete años a mi hija… eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti.

- Tú… tú trabajabas mucho… hacía poco de la muerte de Minerva… no me prestabas mucha atención… Creí que mi embarazo nos uniría… Recibí una amenaza Harry. Nadie sabía que estaba embarazada. Entonces me llegó un anónimo que decía que iban a matar al bastardo que llevaba en mi vientre.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- No se por qué lo hice- dije rompiendo a llorar- Me dejé llevar por el miedo… y créeme que lo he lamentado cada segundo de estos diecisiete años. Yo no dejé de quererte. Nunca lo hice.

- Está bien, te creo… es hora de que vallamos a La Madriguera.

- Harry… no me odies… por favor…- dije temerosa de que jamás me perdonase lo que le había hecho

- Tranquila, no lo hago. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra forma… pero lo hecho, hecho está- dijo con cierta resignación en su voz.

Harry cogió su maletín. Me dijo que nos íbamos a desaparecer y reaparecer delante de la puerta de La Madriguera. Justo antes de llamar oí un enorme bullicio en el interior. Harry llamó al timbre y Molly fue a abrir la puerta. Se lanzó sobre mi como loca, apretándome con fuerza. Parecía que esa mujer incrementaba su fuerza con los años. Entonces vi la cara arrepentida de Abigail por detrás de Molly. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza reprocharle nada. La tomé entre mis brazos llorando y rogándole que no me volviera a hacer algo como aquello. Harry nos miraba con ternura, una ternura que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

- Vaya, vaya, qué calladito te lo tenías Granger- este era Ron que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte Ronnie!- exclamé avanzando hacia él para abrazarle con fuerza. Me alegré cuando me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando me fui no habíamos quedado muy bien.

- ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! Hermione… no me llames así… Ahora soy padre de familia

- ¿Y Ginny?

La susodicha salió de la cocina. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, dubitativas las dos. Pero al final nos fundimos en un fortísimo abrazo. Ginny y Ron no habían cambiado mucho en esos años que habían pasado. Estaban mucho más adultos, pero por lo demás seguían físicamente igual.

- Chicas, ¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta?- dijo Molly a Elizabeth y Abigail. Los años pasaban, pero Molly seguía usando las mismas técnicas.

Las dos chicas pusieron cara de fastidio y se fueron. Nosotros entramos en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué nos la ocultaste todo este tiempo?- dijo Ron a Harry con resentimiento.

- Yo no sabía nada- se excusó Harry.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, cómo había llegado a Buenos Aires y al Hogar Mágico. Después les enseñé una foto reciente de toda la gran familia.

- ¿Todavía tienes esa nota?- dijo Harry.

- No se… quizás… pero si la tengo está en Argentina.

- ¿Quién crees que pudo amenazarte así?- preguntó Ronald.

- No lo se…- dijo Hermione.

- De todas formas, mientras Abigail esté conmigo, está segura. No te preocupes por ella, Hermione

Harry me tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. Sentí una sensación cálida recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Molly se puso a preparar la cena mientras que no dejábamos de hablar y hablar.


	6. Cho Chang

**20/Junio/2008:He tao un poco ocupá por eso no he podido actualizar antes, sorry. Pero pa compensaros voy a subir dos capítulos con momento Harry-Hermione incluido. Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encanta.**

**Si kereis saber más sobre mi podéis visitar mi space, mi cuenta en You Tube o Mi flog. También podéis enviarme un email. Los Links están en la biografía.**

**Besos. Se os quiere.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: CHO CHANG**

Aquella mañana el día me pilló en cama extraña. Tras la sensación de desconcierto inicial recordé dónde estaba. Estaba en Inglaterra en casa de mi padre. Me gustaba aquella habitación, era grande y espaciosa. Tenía una cama nido y síntomas por todos los sitios de que allí había habido un bebé una vez. ¿El bebe ese habría sido Harry?. Me había extrañado la actitud de mi padre tan fría y cómo se había deshecho de mi. Pero entendía que no todos los días debía aparecer una hija perdida. Oí ruidos abajo, en lo que esperaba que fuese la cocina. Me puse en pie cuando mi estómago protestó sonoramente por la falta de comida en su interior. Harry estaba en la cocina. La mesa estaba llena de tostadas, huevos revueltos, salchichas, bacon, cereales, mantequilla, varias mermeladas de diferentes sabores, etc….

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Espero que tengas hambre, porque como no sabía lo que te gustaba… he hecho un poco de todo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté en la mesa. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda. Me serví leche con cacao ya que el te y el café me ponían muy nerviosa por la mañana. Me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja. Cogí una tostada y la unté en mantequilla y mermelada de cereza negra, mi favorita.

- A mi también me gusta mucho- dijo Harry sonriendo ante la coincidencia de que a los dos nos gustase la misma mermelada- Esta concretamente la hace Molly. ¿A que está rica?

- Para chuparse los dedos hasta los huesos.

- Oye, Abigail… quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento ayer… Estuve imperdonablemente grosero.

- No importa papá- dije sonriendo con una secreta emoción corriéndome por las venas.

- Hermione me ha dicho que acabaste tus estudios de magia… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Papá había metido el dedo en la llaga. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Solamente me encogí de hombros. Esos últimos meses mi único objetivo había sido conseguir dinero para ir a Inglaterra.

- ¿Te gustará el Quidditch no?- dijo papá.

- La verdad es que no… no se. No he volado nunca. Siempre he vivido entre muggles. A los 11 años pude haber venido a Hogwarts pero no quise. Preferí quedarme con los míos. Y a volar ha sido la única cosa que mamá se negó a enseñarme.

- No se lo digas que te lo dije, pero tiene vértigo. Le aterran las alturas.

Los dos nos miramos sonriendo con complicidad. En ese momento no llegué a darme cuenta pero ahí fue cuando Harry Potter dejó de ser un extraño para convertirse en mi padre.

Todo en aquella habitación me resultaba tan familiar… Todo olía a Harry. Su olor tan característico y peculiar lo impregnaba todo. Al oír voces en la cocina decidí bajar. Me levanté de la cama y subí la persiana. Harry me había dejado su habitación para mi sola y él se había ido a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Aby estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas encogidas mirando a Harry mientras que él le contaba cómo había salvado a Sirius de una horda de dementores.

- Nunca he visto un dementor- dijo Aby emocionada y fascinada a partes iguales.

- Espero que tardes mucho en hacerlo, o que nunca lo hagas. Son verdaderamente aterradores- dijo Harry.

- Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa ante la estampa familiar que se presentaba ante mi.

- Mami… ¿Tú has visto algún dementor?-

- Sí.

Me senté en una de las sillas libres y me serví el café de rigor de todas las mañanas. Vi cómo Harry me echaba una mirada de reojo sin que Abigail se diera cuenta porque seguía preguntando y preguntando sobre la historia de Voldemort. Llevaba una camisa de rayas de Harry que él mismo me había prestado porque con los nervios y las prisas me había olvidado de meter el pijama en la maleta. Entonces oímos el sonido de una aparición. Y segundos después una mujer de pelo negro, lacio y rasgos achinados entraba en la cocina. Cho Chang seguía siendo tan hermosa y seguía vistiendo con elegancia exquisita.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? ¿Y con tu camisa?- preguntó Cho hecha una furia.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Cho- dije con monotonía.

Harry se puso en pie y se la llevó de la cocina. Fueron hacia el escritorio, oí cómo se cerraba la puerta y después cómo silenciaban la sala.

- ¿Y quién es esa?- me preguntó Abigail.

- Supongo que será la noviecita de tu padre. Fueron algo así como novios en Hogwarts. Es una bruja redomada. Estaba celosa de mi por la relación de amistad que tenía con tu padre.

- Eso suena a celitis aguda, mamá- dijo Abigail con burla.

- ¡Oh cállate!

Durante unos segundos pensé que era lo más absurdo del mundo pero lo cierto es que pensar en que Cho tenía la vida que me pertenecía, me producía una desagradable sensación en la barriga. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí había albergado la esperanza de que Harry siguiese soltero. Cho volvió a la cocina acompañada de Harry. Me dirigió una mirada altanera.

- ¿Y a que se debe esta sorprendente visita, Hermione?- dijo con ese tono falso que solía utilizar ella.

- Vine a por mi hija- dije escuetamente sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

- Nuestra hija- me corrigió Harry. Levanté la mirada y durante unos segundos sentí que me volvía de gelatina. Cho puso cara de disgusto- Vosotras no os conocéis- dijo Harry mirando a Abigail y a Cho por turnos- Cho, esta es Abigail, Aby… esta es Cho, mi prometida.

- ¿Eso es que os vais a casar?- dijo Abigail con más que evidente decepción.

- Sí, eso es lo que hacen los prometidos, querida- dijo Cho con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si Aby fuese tonta.

- ¿Qué os parece si esta noche vamos a cenar todos por ahí? Así Aby y Drew pueden conocerse- dijo Harry.

- Estupendo… Drew es mi hija- dijo Cho con tono aclarativo

Tanto Cho, como Aby y como yo asentimos no muy convencidos del plan de Harry. Al poco tiempo Cho se fue y Harry también. Yo llevé a Abigail de compras a Londres donde pasamos el día con Elizabeth y Ginny.

No me gustó su mirada fría. Tenía la sorprendente facilidad de calar a las personas nada más conocerlas y sabía que ella era una persona fría y calculadora que solamente estaba con papá por su dinero, su fama, su status o vete tú a saber por qué. Pero desde luego no estaba enamorada de él. No lo miraba con la misma calidez que lo hacía mamá. Y la tía Ginny había confirmado mis sospechas.

- Ten mucho cuidado con Cho, Aby, es un lobo con piel de cordero. Es realmente mala… Drew es buena chica, la pobre ya tiene bastante desgracia con aguantar las maquinaciones de Cho.

Cuando papá llegó a buscarnos a su casa después de salir del trabajo mamá y yo estábamos perfectamente ataviadas para ir a cenar. Mamá había insistido en que nos vistiéramos como si fuésemos a ver a la mismísima reina. Así que yo llevaba un vestido de tirantes de gasa en tonos verdes que era holgado desde debajo del pecho, zapatos de tacón de aguja y el pelo recogido. Mamá sí que estaba de verdad increíble. Se había recogido el pelo y maquillado perfectamente. Llevaba un juego de pendientes y pulsera de diamantes. Pero lo que más me gustaba era su vestido. Siempre me había encantado ese vestido negro. Se lo había comprado para una fiesta de fin de año. Era de color negro con la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura con tiras cruzadas a través de ella. Era largo. Se había puesto unas sandalias plateadas de tacón para no parecer tan bajita. Cuando papá acabó de prepararse bajó vestido de traje y corbata. Aquel fue el primer momento en que se fijó en mamá. Creo que si hubiera podido, la mandíbula le hubiera llegado hasta el suelo. Pero no dijo nada. Fuimos al restaurante donde ya nos estaba esperando Cho. Estaba guapa con un vestido de color azul de raso, pero no estaba tan guapa como mamá. La que me sorprendió fue Drew. Era realmente hermosa, mucho más que su madre. Era de una belleza delicada y exótica. Esa noche llevaba un vestido de tweed blanco y negro y zapatos de charol. Estaba encantadora. Nos sentamos en la mesa. Reinaba un silencio tenso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nos enteramos de que Drew trabajaba en San Mungo. Cuando se enteró de que mi madre había sido la promotora de la ley sobre los elfos domésticos se quedó muy fascinada.

- Es un texto brillante- dijo ella sinceramente.

No puedo decir que Drew me cayese mal, porque no fue así. Era todo lo que yo no era o quería ser. Era guapa, inteligente, con las ideas claras y con una relación envidiable con mi padre. Sí, esa primera noche sentí celos de ella.


	7. La familia

**20/Junio/2008: Segundo capítulo por hoy. Momento Harry/Hermione os gustará. Besos**

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA FAMILIA**

Una mañana más amaneció en El Valle de Godric. Era una mañana hermosa, brillante, luminosa. Me levanté de mi pequeña cama nido con los nervios por lo que iba a pasar ese día. Cuando bajé las escaleras era mamá la que había usurpado la cocina. Todavía iba en pijama, mamá ya estaba arreglada. Estaba fresca como una lechuga después de la cena del día anterior. Se había recogido el pelo dejando caer algunos rizos descolocados. Me gustaba mucho cuando se peinaba así. Estaba muy guapa. Iba maquillada ligeramente y llevaba unos pendientes discretos. Llevaba un vestido en tonos verdes, cruzado de estampado geométrico y zapatos de color verde. Cuando papá entró en la cocina, ya vestido de traje para irse a trabajar se quedó sorprendido por que mamá había hecho el desayuno.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esas cosas?- dijo mi padre.

- Es una sorpresa. Esto de aquí son Alfajores y eso medias lunas.

- Pero… ¿De dónde las sacaste?- inquirió

- De Argentina. Ayer por la noche no me podía dormir así que me aparecí en casa- Yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa- Recogí unos papeles que necesitaba, estuve con Margarita, Cielo y Nico y asalté la despensa de Feli.

- ¿Y Margarita no te dio nada para mi?- dije un poco triste.

- Sí. Me dio una carta. La tengo arriba.

Contenta, me serví mi leche con cacao de todos los días y cogí un Alfajor. Es curioso como cuando tienes acceso a algo no lo aprecias, es más ni siquiera te acuerdas de ello, pero cuando no puedes tenerlo se convierte en el manjar más exquisito del universo. Degusté lentamente el suave chocolate y el sabor del dulce de leche. Pero a pesar de eso no me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que papá le echaba a mamá. Contenta, pensé que esos dos tortolitos no tardarían mucho en volver a estar juntos y yo, por primera vez tendría a mi familia tan deseada. Cuando papá acabó de desayunar se puso en pie.

- Me voy al Ministerio. Ya sabéis dónde encontrarme si me necesitáis- dijo

- ¡Papi un beso!- dije poniéndome en pie.

Papá me sonrió y yo me aferré a su cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Estaba emocionado. Se fue hacia la sala y unos segundos después oímos el sonido de la chimenea.

- Venga gorda, vete a cambiarte que tenemos que irnos.

Corrí escaleras arriba para encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Mamá se quedó recogiendo los cacharros del desayuno. Me di una ducha con jabón perfumado de fresa y me sequé el pelo dejándolo completamente liso. Tenía que causar una buena impresión a las personas que iba a conocer esa mañana. En mi habitación me puse un vestido multicolor, de estampado geométrico, con flores…amplio y cómodo que me gustaba mucho. Me puse mis sandalias favoritas. Eran de cuña en plateado y con brillantes en las tiras. Me aparté un poco el pelo de la cara con unas horquillas de strass y me puse unos pendientes de aro con una bolita de cristal de murano de colores. Saqué de mi joyero la pulsera a juego con esos pendientes. Cogí mi bolso y bajé las escaleras.

- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo mamá. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

Salimos de casa de papá. Entramos en la cochera que estaba adyacente a la casa. El coche de mi padre era un Toyota Land Cruiser de color gris. Nos subimos en él y mamá empezó a conducir. El coche estaba modificado mágicamente así que en un periquete estuvimos en Londres. Yo sabía más bien poco sobre mis abuelos maternos. Sabía que mis abuelos paternos habían muerto hacia muchos años, esa historia había dado la vuelta al mundo mágico. Mamá nunca me había hablado mucho sobre su familia. Es más, cuando yo le preguntaba ella siempre me daba largas. Esa mañana descubrí que mis abuelos vivían en el barrio de Kensington, el barrio de los ricos de Londres. Tenían una pequeña casa con jardín rodeado por una verja de forja. Era la casa perfecta. Había un perro en el jardín, era apenas un cachorro de pastor alemán y el jardín estaba lleno de juguetes. Noté a mamá más nerviosa que nunca. Nos bajamos del coche y mamá se acercó a la verja, pero no pudimos entrar porque aquel perro no dejaba de ladrarnos. En seguida una mujer salió a ver qué pasaba. Era alta, delgada, rubia y con una figura envidiable. Debía tener unos treinta y cinco años. Aquella mujer echó a correr hacia mi madre, las dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Después de unos primeros momentos muy emotivos, mamá procedió a las presentaciones.

- Abigail, hija, esta es tu tía Andrea. Andy, esta es Abigail.

- ¡Por Dios Santo!, si ya eres toda una mujercita- dijo mi tía Andrea, la hermana de mamá.

- Pero pasad, pasad- dijo ella.

Andrea nos acompañó al interior de la casa. Mamá empezó a mirar a su alrededor con nostalgia. En ese momento tuve constancia de que aquellos eran unos desconocidos para mi. Entramos en la sala de estar. Vi todo el mueble del salón lleno de fotografías, pero en ninguna aparecíamos mi madre o yo. Mi tía Andrea que era un año más joven que mi madre era profesora de jardín de infancia. Estaba casada con un tal Andrew Caine, inspector de policía. Tenían tres hijos, Idalis que era la mayor y tenía trece años, Serena, de once y Prudence de ocho años. A parte de Andrea mi madre tenía otro hermano más pequeño y otro mayor. Su hermano mayor, el tío Matt (de Matthew), era también dentista como los abuelos y se había quedado con su consulta al jubilarse éstos. Su mujer se llamaba Caroline y tenían dos hijos, Alyss de veinte años y Penélope de mi edad. Los juguetes del jardín pertenecían a Darrell, la hija de Penélope. El hermano pequeño de mamá, Gilbert era profesor de filosofía en la universidad de Londres. Estaba casado con Mark Jonson, un escritor de novela histórica. Mi abuela, la madre de mi madre, Jean Granger, no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa. Había ido a hacer la compra. Mi madre y ella se quedaron unos segundos mirándose antes de fundirse en un abrazo. Las dos empezaron a llorar como magdalenas.

- ¿Es quien creo que es?- dijo mi abuela mirándome

- Sí. Es mi hija… se llama Abigail.

La abuela me tomó llorando entre sus brazos. Después de las presentaciones iniciales le dijo a la tía Andrea que nos llevase al jardín. Ella sacó unos refrescos y pastel.

-Vivo en Buenos Aires. En una casa que es un Hogar de acogida. Acogemos niños que viven en la calle. Se llama "Hogar Mágico". Soy la jefa del departamento de aplicación de Ley Mágica… y no se qué más decir…- dijo mamá después de haberles contado que yo me había escapado y por eso estábamos las dos aquí.

- ¿Por qué no venís a cenar esta noche? Avisaré a tus hermanos…

- Es mejor que sea mañana… esta noche Harry va a hacer una gran cena familiar en su casa. Ya sabéis… nuestra familia mágica.

- Vale, pero prometedme que mañana vendréis a cenar. Y tráete a Harry, me gustará volver a verle.

Aquella noche mi padre me dejó a cargo de recibir a todos los invitados. Tarea tediosa donde las haya. Tenía que recibirles y llevarles hasta el jardín. El vestido de la mañana había sido sustituido por unos shorts de tela brillante de color blanco con rayas a los laterales de color rojo. Con una camiseta sin mangas con animalitos estampados. Y unas converse rosas. La primera en llegar fue Dora. Iba acompañada de su marido, Remus Lupin. Su hijo Teodor, Teddy llegó un poco después con su mujer, Victoire. Vicky como la llamaban sus seres queridos era la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur Weasley, la hermana mayor de Liz. Fleur y Bill también acudieron a la cena con Liz. Jerome, su hijo mediano estaba de viaje por lo que no había podido asistir. Ron llegó con su mujer y sus tres hijos, los dos mayores ya habían vuelto de Hogwarts. Ron estaba casado con Luna Lovegood, redactora jefe de "El Quisquilloso". Ethan era su hijo mayor que tenía quince años, le seguía Alan de trece y Rose de once que empezaría en Hogwarts en Septiembre. Ginny llegó con su marido, Neville Longbottom, herbólogo jefe de San Mungo y sus tres hijos. Terry y Mackenzie que eran gemelas y tenían once años, ese Septiembre empezarían Hogwarts y Barry de nueve años. Arthur y Molly Weasley también acudieron así como Rubeus Garrid, me alegró volver a verle. Cuando todos hubieron llegado me reuní con mi familia en el jardín. Mi padre y Ron estaban haciendo la barbacoa y mamá charlaba animadamente con Ginny. Los niños jugaban en el jardín. Liz estaba sentada sola mirando al cielo. Yo fui hacia ella. Liz había sido muy amable el día que llegué a Inglaterra y esas cosas eran de agradecer.

Aquello era lo que siempre había soñado, pero que el destino me había arrebatado cruelmente. Harry, Abigail, yo y todos nuestros amigos. De repente empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea irme. Debía haber tenido más paciencia con Harry. Si las cosas solamente hubieran sido un poco diferentes… Ginny me hablaba sobre no se qué de Quidditch. Solamente podía ver a Harry detrás de la Barbacoa, charlando con Ron. Veía cómo sonreía. Su pelo revuelto, su cara perlada de sudor por la cercanía al fuego, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un polo. Vi cómo Abigail se acercaba a él. Los dos se abrazaron. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me encantaba verles así, como siempre debió ser.

- No le mires tanto que le vas a desgastar- dijo Ginny a mi oído.

- Ginny…- dije dándole un codazo.

- Hermione… Harry acudiría a ti con que solo chasqueases los dedos… está muerto de amor por ti…

- Él está con Cho y eso lo respeto.

- ¡Por favor! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es demasiado bueno para ella.

- Pero Harry la escogió a ella…

- ¡Por que tú no estabas! ¿Recuerdas que me dejó por ti?

- Igual ya es hora de que chasquees los dedos y seáis felices…- dijo Luna que se había añadido a la conversación.

Refunfuñando me separé de ellas para reunirme con Ronald y Harry.

- Tu hija es una preciosidad- dijo Ron- No se a quién se ha salido.

- Gracias por tu voto de confianza amigo…

- Tus hijos si que son guapos…- dije.

- Es que se salen a su padre- dijo Ron estirando el cuello como si se tratase de un pavo real.

Harry y yo reímos.

- Como si Luna no hubiera aportado la mitad de su material genético.

- ¿Eh? Te juro que no te entiendo cuando empiezas a hablar como los muggles, Hermione.

Cuando la fiesta acabó Liz y Abigail estaban todas emocionadas porque Liz se iba a quedar a dormir. Subí a la habitación de Abigail que una vez había sido de Harry para sacar la cama supletoria. Cuando volví a bajar le dije a Abigail que silenciasen la habitación para poder montar todo el escándalo que quisieran. Harry y yo comenzamos a recoger todo lo de la cena y cuando acabamos yo me quedé en el jardín, sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies metidos en el agua helada. Harry se sentó a mi lado después de un rato.

- ¿Cómo no invitaste a Cho y a Drew?- dije.

- A Cho no le gustan estas cosas. No se lleva bien con Ginny y Luna. Por eso no le gustan estas reuniones. ¿Vas a ir mañana a cenar a casa de tus padres?

- Sí. No me puedo creer que Matt sea abuelo y que Gil sea gay!. He pasado demasiado tiempo fuera- dije esto último con pena.

- Debió ser difícil criar a Abigail tú sola.

- No estaba sola. El "Hogar Mágico" es como una gran familia ¿sabes?. Tuve mucha ayuda para criar a Abigail.

- ¿Cómo era de niña?, era traviesa, más tranquila, le gustaban ya los libros…

- Siempre tuvo predilección por los libros, pero también un talento especial para la magia. No era excesivamente traviesa. Era más Margarita, la hija de Cielo y Nico, Abigail se dejaba arrastrar por ella y Gabriel. Siempre fue muy coqueta. Y es muy inteligente. Ha sido capaz de acabar sus estudios en el instituto en el cuadro de honor, acabar sus estudios de bruja con excelentes en casi todas las materias… Creo que ha heredado lo mejor de ti y de mi.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerla antes.

Harry y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Odiaba que siguiera ejerciendo ese control sobre mi. Odiaba que cada vez que me miraba mi cuerpo se volviese flojo. Odiaba saber que podía hacer de mi lo que quisiera si me miraba con sus ojos verdes. Nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas, reconociéndose. Harry alzó su mano para apartar unos rizos rebeldes de mi cara. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y deleitarme en cada segundo de su caricia. Al abrirlos noté que estaba mucho más cerca de mi. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla y poco a poco fue descendiendo hacia mi nuca. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos sentí dentro de mi como si un terremoto se desatase. En un primer momento su beso fue una caricia apenas imperceptible, un roce suave y tranquilo. Pero casi inmediatamente nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se unieron en un beso fiero, apasionado, intentando quemar un poco de la pasión que habíamos contenido durante diecisiete años. Pero en cuanto reaccioné me puse en pie, separándome de él.

- Esto no está bien Harry- dije y corrí adentro

Subí las escaleras corriendo y me encerré en su habitación. Me tiré sobre su cama llorando y maldiciendo el momento en el que se me ocurrió irme.

La cena con mi familia estuvo genial. Pude ver a mis hermanos, a mi padre, a mis sobrinos… Había sido estupendo poder verlos de nuevo. Había llegado el inevitable momento de la separación de Abigail. Tenía que irme de allí por que como siguiera mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo que Harry, acabaría cometiendo una locura. No habíamos mencionado el beso que nos habíamos dado en la piscina, era mejor así. Correr un tupido velo sobre el incidente y hacer como si nada, continuar con nuestras vidas. Me levanté y empecé a hacer la maleta. Podía oír la dulce risa de Abigail abajo mientras que guardaba todas mis cosas. Hice la cama y dejé todo como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

- Buenos días Hermione- dijo Harry sonriéndome cuando entré en la cocina.

- Buenos días mami- dijo Abigail contenta.

- Buenos días a los dos- dije triste.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó Harry con tono casual.

- Sí, gracias… verás… yo me tengo que ir…- dije. ¿Por qué de repente las palabras parecían desaparecer de mi cerebro bajo la mirada de Harry? Aby me miró sorprendida y decepcionada- Yo… tengo trabajo… el hogar…

- Oh, claro, lo entiendo- dijo Harry con decepción en sus ojos que hizo que el corazón me latiese más deprisa.

- ¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!- protestó Abigail.

- No tienes que hacerlo cariño. Puedes quedarte aquí con papá… si él quiere.

- Claro que quiero. Me encantaría- dijo Harry rápidamente.

- Entonces… asunto zanjado… cuando quieras, te estaré esperando en Buenos Aires- le dije a Abigail.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso. Salí de la cocina intentando controlar el torrente de lágrimas que peleaba por salir de mis ojos. Subí las escaleras sin darme cuenta de que Harry me seguía.

- Hermione…- dijo haciéndome mirarle a los ojos una vez en su habitación.

- Harry… yo no pinto nada aquí- dije lastimeramente- Tú tienes tu vida, tu familia. Aby es tu hija y puedes estar con ella todo lo que quieras… pero yo… yo no tengo nada aquí…

Me deshice de Harry y cogí mi maleta y me desaparecí. Cuando abrí los ojos mi habitación en el Hogar Mágico estaba ante mi. Me dejé caer en la cama llorando, antes de bajar abajo para decir que había llegado. Todos me rodearon para conocer las noticias sobre Abigail. Pero sentía que una parte de mi se había quedado en Inglaterra. Mucho más de lo que yo deseaba.


	8. Trafalgar Squeare

**23/Junio/2008: Gracias por vuestros reviews y por entrar en mi metroflog. **

**Hoy tenemos un capítulo con momento Abigail / Gabriel y un momento muy mono al final Harry / Abigail.**

**Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews y me vayáis contando que os va pareciendo, las partes que más os gustan, las que os disgustan, etc...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: TRAFALGAR SQUEARE**

Poco a poco la relación con mi padre se fue afianzando, haciendo cada vez más estrecha, Fui conociendo todo su mundo, sus amigos, sus compañeros, toda la gente que quería. Me enseñó a jugar al quidditch y descubrí que llevaba el gen de los Potter para este deporte. Muy a menudo papá organizaba partidos con sus amigos en los que me permitía participar. Y además me había comprado una escoba genial. Era una "Saeta de fuego X". Ligera, pequeña, veloz y estable, perfecta para una chica como había dicho el hombre de la tienda de artículos para Quidditch. También me regaló una snitch con mi nombre grabado. Aquella mañana Tinkerbelle, la elfina de papá estaba sirviéndome la leche con el cacao cuando entré en la cocina. Belle como la llamábamos nosotros me había tomado mucho cariño, y todo hay que decirlo, yo a ella también. Papá todavía no había bajado a desayunar.

- Buenos días señorita- dijo Belle.

Había desistido en cuanto a intentar que me llamase por mi nombre. Me senté en el lugar donde me sentaba cada día. Minutos después papá bajó anudándose la corbata. Se sentó a mi lado y desplegó la edición diaria de "El profeta".

- ¿Qué tienes hoy en tu agenda, Aby?- me dijo sonriendo.

- Trafalgar Squeare y la National Gallery.

- Bueno, pues pásalo bien.

- Liz está empeñada en enseñarme cada lugar interesante de Londres. Me está empezando a gustar Londres. Además Liz sabe mucho de historia. Me cuenta la historia de los lugares a los que vamos. Me encanta ir con ella. Es como mi guía particular.

Papá sonrió. Yo volví a la tediosa tarea de untar mis tostadas con mantequilla y después mermelada.

- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si me vas a buscar al Ministerio de Magia a la salida del trabajo y vamos a comprar esos muebles que te prometí para tu habitación?

- ¡Oh papá! ¡Gracias!

Me levanté para lanzarme a su cuello y darle un beso. Papá se puso colorado, rojo como un tomate y sus ojos verdes se empañaron por unos segundos. Papá me había dicho que me podía quedar con la habitación en la que había dormido el primer día. Así que con la inestimable ayuda de Liz y Tinkerbelle había sacado todos los muebles que allí había y la había pintado de color rosa. Mientras tanto, dormía en la habitación de invitados. Entré en la habitación de invitados y cogí mi neceser y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Quería darme una ducha antes de irme a "El Caldero Chorreante" que era donde había quedado con Liz. Papá subió a decirme que se iba, pero solamente abrió una minúscula rendija la puerta. Me duché tranquila mientras que canturreaba una canción. Después volví a mi cuarto envuelta en mi albornoz. Me vestí rápido, pantalones vaqueros una camiseta de manga larga y cuello vuelto, un jersey de cuello en pico, las deportivas y la cazadora. Rebusqué en mi bolso comprobando que estuviera todo. Llaves, monedero, teléfono móvil, reproductor de mp3, cartera, cámara de fotos, gafas de sol (aunque no creyera que las necesitaba), cámara de fotos, etc… Después bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina. Belle fregaba los cacharros del desayuno. Le dije que me iba y lo hice utilizando la chimenea para ir a "El Caldero Chorreante". Allí estaba Liz. Juntas salimos de allí y fuimos caminando hacia Trafalgar Squeare a través de Charing Cross. Trafalgar Squeare era una de las plazas más famosas de Inglaterra. Tanto por la National Gallery, la Columna del almirante Nelson o las palomas que allí "habitaban". La columna del almirante Nelson está situada en el centro de la plaza, rodeada por dos fuentes y por los los famosísimos cuatro leones de bronce. En las cuatro esquinas de la placa se situan cuatro plintos, tres de ellas albergan estatuas. El cuarto plinto fue colocado para instalar una estatua de Guillermo IV aunque en la actualidad se usa para la exhibición de obras de arte. Al norte está la National Gallery y la iglesia de St. Martin-in-the-fields. Liz me arrastró a la National Gallery y a la National portrait Gallery. A lo tonto nos tomamos toda la mañana para ver la National Gallery donde había una exposición muy interesante sobre pintores españoles, con algunos de los cuadros más famosos del museo de "El Prado" en Madrid. Cuando salimos de allí fuimos a un bar cercano a comer algo. Pedimos unos sandwich y refresco. Después de comer volvimos al ataque con la National Portrait Galery, muy interesante. Pero cuando salimos de allí estaba harta ya de ver cuadros. Menos mal que al día siguiente mi guía particular me llevaría a "La torre de Londres". No es que me interesase especialmente la lección de historia que Liz podía darme, sobre todo de su pasado oscuro. Pero moría por ver las joyas de la corona. Fuimos hacia las fuentes donde estuvimos dándole de comer a las palomas de la plaza, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de toda la gente que pasaba por Trafalgar Squeare. Liz y yo estábamos empeñadas en hacer un documental sobre mi estancia en Inglaterra para enviárselo a mis amigos en Argentina. Liz era una maniaca de todas las cosas muggles que cayeran en sus manos, al igual que lo era su abuelo Arthur, así que en cuanto le enseñé a utilizar mi cámara, no se despegaba de ella. Y lo cierto era que era muy buena grabando. Liz me había mandado apoyarme en el borde de una de las fuentes y hablarles a mis amigos en español. Estaba haciendo la introducción cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba en el brazo. Al girarme lo vi y en ese momento no hubiera sangrado si me hubiesen pinchado. Gabriel llevaba el pelo más corto aunque igualmente rizado. Sus ojos azules se escondían detrás de sus gafas. Llevaba barba de varios días, vestía camisa blanca con un jersey de punto, pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero.

- Excuse me- había dicho en inglés.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Me puse de puntillas y le rodeé el cuello. Apoyé mi cara sobre el hueco que dejaba su ropa al lado de su cuello, intentando esconder las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Él me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- logré articular cuando nos separamos.

- Beca para estudiar en Oxford…

- ¡Es verdad! Pero… no deberías estar en Oxford.

- He venido con unos colegas a un curso en la universidad. Aprovechamos las tardes para hacer un poco de turismo. ¿Y tú?. Hermione nos dijo que te quedaste con tu padre.

- Sí. Es un tipo genial. Ehhh… esta es Elizabeth Weasley. Es mi guía particular. Es sobrina del mejor amigo de mi padre. Casi como de la familia.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Elizabeth había grabado todo con la cámara. Se había quedado tan sorprendida que no había parado de grabar. Me presentó a sus amigos que se llamaban Andrea, Pierre, Christian y Miles. Andrea era italiano, Pierre francés, Christian alemán y Miles estadounidense. Todos estaban allí de viaje de estudios. A lo tonto nos pasamos el resto de la tarde allí charlando. Liz hizo buenas migas con Miles y Gabriel me contó su llegada a Inglaterra. Cuando me di cuenta era la hora de irme.

- ¡Es esta hora ya!- dije- tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre- dije ante la mirada lastimera de Gabriel.

- Es verdad, yo todavía tengo que volver a casa- añadió Liz.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana por la tarde?- dijo Gabriel.

- Por supuesto que puedes- dijo Liz- Quedamos después del almuerzo en la entrada de la Torre de Londres y ahora vámonos…

Liz tiró de mi en dirección a Charing Cross. Durante todo el camino no dije nada. Liz había estado imperdonablemente grosera. En el Caldero Chorreante ella se subió primero a la chimenea para irse a su casa y yo me subí para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Crucé el atrio hasta los ascensores donde fui al segundo piso, el departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En el estaba el departamento de aurores.

Siempre recordaría los primeros días que pasé con Abigail como los más confusos de toda mi vida. Ni siquiera la incertidumbre que sentía cuando intentaba matar a Voldemort se comparaba a aquella sensación. Verla todos los días era casi como una tortura. No solamente se parecía físicamente a Hermione sino que cada gesto, sus palabras, sus maneras, sus tonos de voz… estaban en ella. Cada actitud de Abigail me hacía recordar a Hermione. Y algo dentro de mi se revolvía al pensar en ella. Ya me había dado cuenta de que mi relación con Cho era por mera conveniencia. Habíamos empezado a salir más por conveniencia que por amor y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Estaba completamente abstraido en mis pensamientos sobre mi vida amorosa cuando Tonks entró en mi despacho.

- Uy… qué pensativo estás… ¿Aby te da problemas?- dijo Tonks.

- Qué va… es la niña más buena y más educada que he conocido nunca. Hermione ha hecho un gran trabajo criándola. La admiro por ello.

- ¿Has sabido algo nuevo sobre aquella amenaza?

- Lo están estudiando. Pero hace demasiado años…

- ¿Has sabido algo de Hermione?

- No mucho. Lo que Aby me cuenta. Ellas se escriben por Internet. Pero Hermione no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

- Todavía no puedo entender por qué la dejaste marchar. Yo pensaba que volveríais a intentar algo… aunque fuese solamente por Aby.

- ¡Tonks! Han pasado muchos años de lo nuestro… No es el momento.

- ¿Y cuando va a ser el momento? ¿Cuándo te decidas a ver la cara de bobo que pones cuando piensas en ella? ¿O cuando ella encuentre a alguien que esté dispuesto a estar con ella?

Cuando Tonks usaba ese tono era para echarse a temblar. Y había puesto en palabras el sentimiento más oculto de mi corazón. El sentimiento que yo mismo me decía una y otra vez que no existía. Desde que ella había desaparecido su recuerdo iba asociado al sufrimiento. Hermione me había hecho más daño que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, más desde que sabia de Abigail. Y por muy enamorado que estuviera de Hermione, para estar con ella necesitaba arriesgarme y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. En el momento en que Tonks iba a volver a la carga se abrió la puerta de repente apareciendo Abigail como si hubiera llegado corriendo.

- Siento haber llegado tarde papá… nos entretuvimos un poco en Trafalgar Squeare- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

- No importa- dije- ¿Nos vamos?

Abigail asintió con la cabeza. De aquella forma podía escapar de Tonks y su charla sobre Hermione hasta que le volviera a dar por ahí. Abigail y yo fuimos a una mueblería que tenía localizada cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Abigail tardó en decidirse, pero cuando lo hice, pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito muggle y nos llevamos los muebles haciéndolos pequeños y después modificando un poco la memoria del vendedor. Abigail había escogido una cama muy ancha de forja en la que poder dar vueltas y vueltas. Una mesita de noche pintada en amarillo pastel. Una cómoda con muchos cajones, la cual decía que iba a pintar a colorines, un armario en amarillo con las puertas de cristal traslúcido. Un tocador de color violeta pastel. Después fuimos a una tienda de bricolaje donde compró varias cosas más. Una mesa que consistía en dos caballetes y un tablero de cristal, un corcho para la pared, un cristal de cuerpo entero en forma de zigzag, una balda y diversos accesorios para colocar por ahí. Después de eso pasamos por una tienda para comprarle sábanas y un edredón y las cortinas para la ventana.

- ¿Crees que podrás areglártelas tú sola?- dije.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy una chica con recursos!

- No lo dudo. Pero si quieres que te eche una mano…

- No hará falta. Belle estará ahí por si me clavo una astilla. Papá… he estado pensando una cosa… si soy tu hija… y a ti te parece bien por supuesto… es una tontería que no lleve tu apellido ¿verdad?. Abigail Lillian Potter suena mejor.

Sentí que un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta y que apenas me dejaba respirar con normalidad. Yo solamente acerté a sonreírle y asentir. Tenía miedo de que si decía una palabra me pondría a llorar como un crío. Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en años.


	9. El final de una relación

**24/Junio/2008: Como el capítulo que me correspondía subir hoy es bastante corto (No llega a 1000 palabras) he decidido subiros dos. Creo que es algo que muchos estábais esperando (muchos que les caiga Cho tan mal como ami). (Ya sabéis a qué me refier;)).**

**Se os quiere. Besos a tos (Thank u 4 los reviews)**

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL FINAL DE UNA RELACION**

Cho, reapareció en mi vida al poco tiempo de que Hermione se fuese. Fue un encuentro fortuito. Nos vimos un día en el Callejón Diagón. Ella ya tenía a Drew. Me contó que la había dejado embarazada y había desaparecido de su vida. Me ofrecí para echarle una mano en lo que pudiera. Y así fue como poco a poco empezamos a entablar una amistad. Pasaron los años en los que pasé por los brazos de diversas mujeres. Nunca me comprometía a más que una relación sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Supongo que en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que Hermione volviera algún día. Nunca me planteé una relación seria con Cho hasta que ella no lo sacó a colación. No podía verla como más que una amiga. El fuego que había sentido una vez por ella, hacía años que se había apagado por completo. Entonces me pareció la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Estaba solo y me estaba haciendo viejo. No quería pasarme el resto de mi vida esperando por una mujer que no volvería. Por eso accedí. Pero las cosas en los últimos meses habían cambiado mucho. Apenas veía a Cho porque casi todo el tiempo libre lo pasaba con Abigail. Y la otra razón y fundamental era que había decidido arriesgar mi corazón, porque el que no arriesga, no gana. Llevaba un par de semanas dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de dejar a Cho. Entré en la habitación de Abigail. Ella estaba chateando a través de Internet con Gabriel. Sonreí. Sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba enamorada de él. Con la excusa de que le llevaba un montón de ropa limpia abordé el tema.

- Hija, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije.

- Está bien…- dijo ella dubitativa.

- A ti te cae bien Cho…

- ¿Tengo que contestar?- dijo ella. Ya había notado que Abigail y Cho no congeniaban muy bien.

- Oye… mamá… ¿Tiene novio? Me parece extraño que no lo tenga. Es una mujer hermosa e inteligente.

- No, no tiene. Mamá me cuenta todo… me lo habría dicho.

El corazón empezó a latirme desbocado. Ese fue el momento en que decidí que mi relación con Cho se había dilatado más de lo necesario. Esa era la razón por la que había quedado con ella para cenar esa noche. Abigail estaba en el salón viendo la televisión.

- Vaya papá, qué guapo estás…- dijo ella.

- Gracias hija. Me voy ya.

- Diviértete Y no vengas muy tarde- dijo Abigail con gesto divertido- siempre quise decirlo pero como mamá apenas sale… pues no había caso. Compórtate como un hombre.

- A la orden mi generala.

Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la frente y me fui por polvos flu. El destino era el Caldero Chorreante. Había quedado con Cho en un restaurante de comida italiana que había cerca del Caldero Chorreante al que había ido un par de veces con Abigail. Cho ya me estaba esperando. Estaba bastante guapa.

- No se qué milagro que hayas querido quedar conmigo- dijo ella con cierto reproche en su voz. Lo entendía.

- Es que tenía que hablar contigo sobre nosotros.

- Pues dime…

- ¿No quieres esperar a que cenemos?

- No, dime.

- Está bien- dije suspirando profundamente y echándome para atrás en la silla- Quiero que dejemos de vernos, Cho. Entre el trabajo y estar con mi hija no tengo tiempo para nada más.

- Pero…

- Cho, no nos engañemos más, hace tiempo que nuestra relación no es lo que solía ser, pero hemos seguido juntos por rutina.

- Siempre supe que seguías enamorado de Hermione y que en cuanto ella viniese tú irías detrás de ella como un perrito faldero- dijo Cho con reproche.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione, es sobre ti y sobre mí. Yo ya no quiero estar contigo. Hay otras cosas en mi vida…

- Sí como Abigail y Hermione ¿no? Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

En ese momento Cho se puso en pie y salió del restaurante. Unos segundos después llegó el camarero para tomar nota de lo que queríamos tomar.

- Déme un par de minutos ¿Sí?.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de casa. Abigail tardó cuatro tonos en cogerlo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Ha pasado algo!- dijo ella.

- No. ¿Cenaste ya?

- No…

- Pues ponte guapa y vente para acá.

- ¿Y Cho? Papá… sabes que no nos llevamos bien.

- No tienes que preocuparte nunca más por ella. Anda ven…

- ¡Está bien!

Le dije al camarero que mi acompañante se iba a retrasar un poco y se retiró. Una media hora después entró Abigail en el restaurante. Estaba guapísima, como siempre. Llevaba su larguísima melena negra suelta. Iba ligeramente maquillada y se había puesto unos pendientes de aro. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con unas botas de tacón de aguja en color rosa. Llevaba una camiseta de Hello Kitty de manga larga. En unos aspectos tan mujer y en otros tan niña todavía. Ella se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado Cho y me miró con sus ojos verdes.

- Explícame de que va todo esto- dijo.

- Pues que he roto con Cho, que no tienes que preocuparte más por ella.

- Y esa repentina decisión… ¿no tendrá nada que ver con mamá verdad?

- Abigail, ser cotilla es uno de los peores defectos del ser humano.

- Vale. Sí. Yo sabes que estaría encantada con que volvieseis a estar juntos.

Esa noche fue muy divertida. Después de la cena nos dejamos caer por el bar de Lee Jordan, mi viejo amigo del colegio. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Sobre todo porque hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan liberado, tan bien. Incluso Ron y Ginny suspiraron aliviados cuando supieron que la había alejado de mi vida.


	10. Departamento de aurores

**24 /Junio/2008: ¿Os ha gustao k me deshiciera de cho?. Dicen que mala hierba nunca muere y le tengo reservado un precioso final ja ja ja (risita maliciosa). Ya nos queda poco pal final pero prometo que os va a gustar lo que tengo pensado escribir.**

**Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES**

Liz Weasley se había convertido en poco tiempo en mi mejor amiga. Eso no quiere decir que desplazase a Margarita, pero Liz estaba más cerca. Dicen que el roce hace el cariño. Físicamente era espigada como su madre. Tenía unos grandes y bonitos ojos azules y una larguísima y sedosa melena roja. Su madre, Fleur Delacour, descendiente de una veela así que Liz es muy hermosa. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su carácter. Fleur es un poco inaccesible, aunque papá me dijo que con los años ha cambiado mucho. Liz ha heredado el carácter de los Weasley, afortunadamente. Creo que si en su carácter se hubiera parecido a Fleur, no hubiéramos congeniado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y que coquetease descaradamente con Miles, el compañero de facultad de Gabriel ayudaba, porque casi siempre salíamos los cuatro juntos. Aquella deliciosa tarde de principios de Julio estábamos sentados en el Hyde Park viendo pasar la vida a nuestro alrededor. Yo siempre llevaba mi cámara en el bolso así que Liz se entretuvo jugueteando con ella. Parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos cuando tenía entre manos algún artilugio muggle.

- ¿Has ido a informarte sobre las pruebas para a… para la policía?- dijo Gabriel de repente.

Hacía unos días había visto un anuncio en "El Profeta" que abría el plazo de inscripción para los exámenes que se iban a celebrar a primeros de Septiembre para entrar en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Pero Como Miles estaba delante no podíamos hablar del tema con total libertad.

- ¿Quieres ser policía?- preguntó Miles.

- ¿Qué hay de malo?- contesté.

- Nada. Solo que es peligroso. Eso es todo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?- preguntó Liz.

- ¡No!. Quiero ir y enterarme sin que él se entere. Y cuando decida… pues ya se lo diré.

- ¿Y Hermione lo sabe?- preguntó Gabriel.

- No. Es un secreto- dije mirando significativamente a Liz.

El Lunes me desperté a la hora de todos los días, más o menos cuando papá baja a desayunar. Siempre desayuno con él. Esa mañana me quedé en la cama inmóvil. Tras unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron eternos oí a papá subir las escaleras. Entró a hurtadillas en mi habitación. Yo me hice la dormida. Se acercó a mi cama y se agachó en frente de mi. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla. Después volvió a ponerse en pie y salió de la habitación. Lo oí bajar las escaleras y un poco después el sonido de la chimenea. Era el momento. Me tiré de la cama. Entré en el cuarto de baño para desnudarme y darme una ducha. Cuando me hube duchado abrí la ventana para que saliese todo el vaho de la ducha. Con un sencillo encantamiento que mamá me había enseñado hacía años, me puse el pelo completamente liso. Era una maravilla poder hacer uso de la magia en casos así. Salí de allí y entré en mi habitación. Me puse mis pantalones piratas favoritos que eran de color blanco, con un tanga diminuto para que no se me marcase nada. Me puse un top palabra de honor con tirantes de lazo y bordados sobre el pecho en tonos azules. Me puse unas sandalias bajitas con tiras de color negro. Cuando estuve vestida bajé a desayunar. Tras el desayuno regresé a mi cuarto para acabar de prepararme. Pocos minutos después me estaba subiendo a la chimenea.

El Caldero Chorreante a esas horas de la mañana de un día laborable no tenía mucha gente.

- ¿Le sirvo algo señorita Potter?- me dijo Edmund.

- No. Ahora tengo un poquito de prisa. A la vuelta.

Y en lugar de dirigirme a la puerta de atrás, por donde se accedía al Callejón Diagón salí por la puerta de entrada, la que daba al Londres Muggle. Me encaminé hacia la parada de metro más cercana. Media hora después llegaba a la cabina que daba acceso al Ministerio de Magia. Marqué el número adecuado y el suelo empezó a descender. Una vez en el atrio recogí mi plaquita y fui directa hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro del departamento de aurores subí al segundo piso y busqué el letrero que decía Elinor Woods. Llamé suavemente, ella me dio paso. Era una chica de unos treinta años máximo. No era una belleza, pero era resultona. Tenía el pelo de color castaño rojizo y corto a la altura de la barbilla. Tenía los ojos grises y una sonrisa sincera. Su cara estaba surcada por miles de pecas.

- ¿Elinor Woods?- dije.

- Sí. ¿Deseas algo?- me dijo ella.

- Información sobre los exámenes.

- ¡Ah!, pasa y siéntate. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Elinor me sirvió un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Me habló de los exámenes, de los requisitos que exigían para entrar, de todo un poco. Aquello no consiguió amedrentarme. Ya me esperaba que entrar en el departamento de aurores no fuese nada fácil.

- Y si después de todo lo que te he dicho, sigues deseando entrar, pues solamente tienes que entregarnos este formulario relleno, tres fotografías tamaño carné y un certificado de notas de tus éxtasis.

- ¿Hasta cuando puedo entregarlo? Es que cursé los Extasis en Argentina… vivía allí con mi madre…

- Tienes hasta final de mes.

La mañana del examen me desperté con la cara sobre un libro. Abrí los ojos y vi mi habitación completamente desordenada, algo atípico en mi, y rodeada de montones de libros, apuntes, etc… No solamente tenía mis libros y mis apuntes. Sino los que mamá consideraba que me resultarían útiles de cuando ella estudiaba y lo mismo hizo papá. Me puse en pie y noté que todos mis huesos rastrallaban. Miré el reloj, todavía era indecentemente temprano, ni siquiera se había levantado papá. Me tiré sobre la cama y me tapé con una mantita que tenía desde niña de forro polar de color rosa. Esa hora que dormí en la cama hasta que sonó mi despertador me sentó de fábula. Me volví a poner en pie lista para vestirme, prepararme y eso. Iba a salir de mi habitación para entrar en el cuarto de baño cuando papá iba a entrar en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste tesoro? ¿Dormiste algo?

- Sí, dormí algo. ¿Te vas ya?

- Sí. Cuando acabes el examen vete por mi despacho a contarme ¿vale?

- Vale papá- dije riendo.

Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello. Nos dimos el beso de todas las mañanas y él se fue y yo entré en el cuarto de baño. Tardé una media hora en prepararme. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Fui al Ministerio de Magia por Polvos Flu. En el Atrio estaba la sala de conferencias donde se iba a celebrar el examen. Aproximadamente allí debía haber unas cincuenta personas. Me senté en un sitio delante. Dejé mi bolso colgando del respaldo y la chaqueta. A las nueve y media en punto, Elinor Woods entró en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a repartir los exámenes. Durante unos segundos sentí que me mareaba, que me quedaba en blanco. Eran los nervios. Siempre me había pasado. Pero una vez empecé a escribir todo fueron saliendo los conocimientos. El examen constaba de cuatro partes. La de Encantamientos, la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la de Transformaciones y la de Pociones. Por lo que estuve hasta pasado el mediodía en la sala de conferencias. Fui de las últimas en acabar. Salí de allí rápidamente. Sabía que aquel solamente sería el primer peldaño que me llevaría a estar dentro del departamento de aurores, pero celebraba haberlo subido ya. Porque estaba segura de que había aprobado. El examen era eliminatorio, así que si no aprobabas, te ibas fuera. Cuando llegué al despacho de papá éste estaba con Tonks revisando unos informes.

- Anda princesita, que no había visto a tu padre tan nervioso… desde… nunca.

- Tonks ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo por ahí?- dijo papá haciéndose el ofendido.

- Ya os dejo solos…

Tonks se fue del despacho de papá fingiéndose ofendida. Papá me sugirió que fuésemos a comer a un restaurante cercano que conocía. Y así hablábamos tranquilos mientras que le contaba lo que había pasado en el examen. Salimos del Ministerio de Magia. El restaurante estaba unas pocas callejuelas más allá. Era de comida italiana. Acabábamos de sentarnos cuando me empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil. Era el móvil de Gabriel.

- Hola- contesté.

- Hola… ¿Qué tal el examen?

- Bien, creo. Oye que estoy en un restaurante con mi padre. Hablamos a la tarde por el Messenger.

- Vale, a la hora de siempre.

Cuando colgué el teléfono y lo guardé de nuevo en el bolso papá me estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja.

- Hablas mucho con Gabriel- dijo papá.

- No. Se preocupa, eso es todo… somos como hermanos.

- Sí. También tu madre y yo éramos como hermanos.

Suspiré enfurruñada. Me exasperaba de papá que siempre tuviera contestación para todo. Comimos hablando sobre el examen y cómo llevaba los que me quedaban. Me había apuntado a una academia para prepararme para los exámenes prácticos, sobre todo el de pociones. Y además tenía un preparador físico que me estaba poniendo a punto para las pruebas físicas. Así que estaba casi todo el día ocupada y de un lado para otro. Pero esa tarde me la tomé libre. Salí a pasear con Liz y volví a la hora para conectarme al Messenger y hablar con Gabriel. Él recién había empezado las clases en la universidad de Medicina.

Elinor entró en el departamento de aurores al acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Fue la mejor de todos los que entraron en el departamento con ella. Fue la única que resistíó.

- Woods, una cosa te quería comentar… esto… Los exámenes de Abigail… ¿Qué tal?

- Sabía que no podrías aguantar sin preguntar. La verdad es que tu hija es brillante. Estaríamos locos si la dejásemos escapar.

- Entonces… ¿Está dentro?

- Por supuesto. Pero… he estado pensando en con quién ponerla para que vaya aprendiendo. He pensado en Tonks, ya que se conocen y se llevan bien…

- Asígnale a quien más caña le de. Quiero que sea la mejor…

- Está bien, a las órdenes mi capitán- dijo Elinor llevándose la mano a la frente con gesto grave.

El primer examen fue el de conocimientos, le siguió el examen sobre legislación mágica, las pruebas físicas y prácticas y el examen psicológico. Cuando finalizaron todas esas pruebas habíamos llegado a finales de Septiembre. Nos habían reunido a todos los aspirantes en la sala de conferencias del Ministerio de Magia que estaba en el piso de entrada. Liz había ido conmigo para darme apoyo moral por si no me escogían. Ella había dejado de ir a clase en la escuela de Medimagia por acompañarme en ese momento. Liz estudiaba para ser sanadora. Papá también estaba allí. No pude convencerle de que con Liz tenía suficiente.

- Antes de nada me gustaría felicitaros a todos por el esfuerzo que habéis hecho. Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien. Pero como siempre, solamente podemos escoger a los mejores. Beilstein, Robert. Gilley, Emma. Kinderman, Courtland. Potter, Abigail. Stentzel, Charlene. Tillery, Phoebe- dijo Elinor Woods.

Liz y yo nos abrazamos. Papá también me abrazó con fuerza. Elinor me dio la enhorabuena y la bienvenida al departamento de aurores. Me quedaba lo peor, si cabe, los tres meses de aprendizaje intensivo en una casa al norte del país. Prácticamente aislados en medio de la nada, con frío y sin ver a nuestros amigos, familiares etc… Pero aquello era algo por lo que pasaría gustosa si me llevaba a convertirme en auror.

* * *


	11. Te amo

**25/Junio/2008: Hoy nos toca momento Abigail/Gabriel y Harry/Hermione. Como ahora voy escribiendo sobre la marcha (Los 10 primeros ya los tenía escritos con anterioridad) si me da tiempo hoy os subo un capítulo más o quizás dos, depende de lo rápido que los escriba. Si no tendréis que esperar a mañana. El capítulo siguiente ya es el principio del final, así que estad atentos!. **

**Espero que os mole este capítulo. A mi me gustó escribirlo. **

**xoxo. **

**CAPÍTULO 11: SEÑORITA AUROR**

Escocia fue nuestro destino. Concretamente cerca de una población llamada Emerivale. Durante tres meses, solamente había visto la caras de mis seis compañeros, los profesores que iban y venían y aquel solitario paisaje que nos rodeaba. Vivíamos en una casa encima de un acantilado. Por un lado teníamos la montaña y por el otro el mar. Era imposible escaparse de allí sin utilizar la magia. La relación con nuestros amigos y familiares se reducía a correo vía lechuza (como en Hogwarts) . Por lo tanto hacía tres meses que no le daba un beso a papá. Tres meses que no oía la voz de mamá por teléfono. Tres meses que Liz no me contaba sus anécdotas con sus pacientes de San Mungo (Los estudiantes de Medimagia debían hacer unas horas de prácticas diarias). Tres meses que no había recibido ni una sola noticia de Gabriel. Nuestro periodo de aislamiento terminaba el día 22 de Diciembre. Aquella mañana Joanne Rowson, nuestra cuidadora, nos despertó tan temprano como siempre, pero con una insignificante diferencia, que esa mañana no tendríamos que salir a correr por la nieve. Emma Gillery era mi compañera de cuarto. No era el tipo de chica que te imaginarías para auror. Era alta, rubia, muy guapa, de ojos azules y una figura escultural. Emma y yo nos levantamos y nos pusimos a hacer las maletas. Si pensaba que en unas cosas horas volvería a ver a papá, a Liz, a Gabriel e incluso a mamá… se me ponía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Esos tres meses habían sido muy duros. Nos reunimos con Charlene y Phoebe en las duchas. Ellas dormían en otra habitación. Hacía unos tres días que papá me había enviado el paquete con mi nuevo uniforme. Era solamente el uniforme de gala, vamos el que tenías que ponerte en los actos oficiales. Constaba de una americana y falda por la rodilla de color azul marino con una camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Me recogí el pelo en un moño, y volví a mi habitación para vestirme. Me puse la ropa, los zapatos de tacón, unos pendientes discretos y maquillaje ligero.

A las doce del mediodía teníamos programado un traslador que nos llevaría directamente al departamento de magia. Llegada la hora nos aferramos todos a aquel paraguas. Entre el remolino que se formaba a nuestro alrededor, el sentirme girar y los nervios de mi estómago tenía la sensación de estar a punto de marearme. Aparecimos en una habitación donde estaba Elinor Words.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo con júbilo y una amplia sonrisa.

Nos llevó hacia la sala de conferencias. Al abrirse las puertas vi a un montón de gente, periodistas, gente del Ministerio de Magia. Familiares, amigos… Cuando vi a mamá, Margarita, Cielo, Nico, Gabriel y Liz sentados entre la multitud el corazón comenzó a latirme como loco. Sobre todo al ver a Gabriel. Papá estaba sentado sobre la tarima, al lado del Ministro de Magia, Percy Weasley. Nosotros seis teníamos los sitios ya reservados en primera fila. Elinor Woods subió a la tarima. Todo el mundo se puso en pie con gesto solemne. Incluso papá y el señor Weasley. Comenzó a sonar primero el himno de Inglaterra y después el himno del departamento de aurores. Que hasta ese momento no sabía que lo había. Cuando finalizó todo el mundo se sentó. El único que quedó en pie fue el Ministro de Magia. Percy Weasley se acercó hacia el atril que había a la derecha de la tarima. El discurso de Percy duró aproximadamente diez minutos en los que exaltó la noble tarea de los aurores protegiendo a la comunidad mágica. Percy era el que peor me caía de todos los Weasley, tan encorsetado, tan rígido… Siempre pendiente de que se cumplan las normas… Cuando Percy se retiró del atril papá se puso en pie. Un gusanillo empezó a removerse en mi estómago.

- Como muchos de los presentes sabéis, no estoy solamente aquí como jefe del departamento de aurores. Estoy aquí como padre. Mi hija es una de las seis personas que entrarán este año en el departamento de aurores. No puedo negar que como padre me hubiera gustado que escogiese una profesión más segura. Aunque nos llenen tiempos de paz, ser auror siempre entraña sus peligros. Pero después de todo es mi hija, la quiero y tengo que aceptar lo que ella quiera ser. Si pensáis que habéis pasado lo peor, no tardareis mucho en pensar lo contrario. Pero hoy no debéis pensar en eso. Os doy mi más sincera bienvenida al departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Elinor Woods comenzó a llamarnos uno por uno. Cuando llegó mi turno me puse en pie. Me aproximé a la tarima. Subí los dos peldaños y me acerqué a papá. Él me sonreía. Una sensación de calidez me embriagó como una manta calentita y suave. Papá, saltándose todo tipo de protocolo me estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza. Sentí que una indiscreta lágrima salía de mis ojos.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi niña- dijo él en mi oído.

Nos separamos y puso la insignia del departamento de aurores (un escudo con dos varitas cruzadas) en la solapa de mi chaqueta. Después volví a mi asiento. Elinor dio por finalizado el acto, instándoles a los familiares y amigos que se dirigiesen hacia la cafetería. Nosotros debíamos quedarnos allí para las fotografías. Cuando por fin me pude reunir con los míos en la cafetería del Ministerio de Magia que estaba en el Atrio, me sentí aliviada. Todos me dieron besos y abrazos, pero el más esperado para mi fue el de Gabriel. Después de los saludos iniciales, de que Liz se pusiera como una loca a sacarnos fotografías pude por fin abordar la mesa donde había dulces típicos del mundo mágico, zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla. Después de estar allí un rato, hacerme fotos con mis compañeros, etc… mi madre me dijo que era hora de volver a casa. Todos nos utillizamos la aparición para llegar a mi casa. Cielo, Nico, Margarita y Gabriel tuvieron que repartirse para aparecerse con alguno de nosotros. Cielo y Nico dormían en la habitación de invitados. Margarita lo hacía en la mía, mamá en la habitación de papá y papá en el sofá cama de su escritorio.

El reloj despertador me sacó del mundo de los sueños en el que estaba inmersa. Margarita se revolvió a mi lado en la cama, pero ni siquiera se despertó. Me levanté con sigilo y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. No me importaba que fuese el día de Nochebuena, tenía que salir a correr. Quería seguir manteniéndome en forma. Así que me puse la ropa de correr y salí de casa. Cuando volví estaban todos desayunando en la cocina.

- Si que eres madrugadora, chica- dijo Nico.

- Seguro que no aguantarías ni cinco minutos a mi ritmo, abuelete- dije riendo.

- ¿Me ha llamado abuelete?- dijo Nico a Cielo.

- Sí. Pero técnicamente lo eres cariño- matizó Cielo.

- Voy a ducharme que huelo fatal- dije corriendo escaleras arriba.

Mis cansados músculos agradecieron el contacto con el agua tibia. Después me puse un chándal y bajé a ayudar a mamá con los preparativos de la cena.

- Gaby, Magy y tú podíais ir decorando el salón- dijo mamá.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Encontré una caja enorme en el desván con adornos de Navidad. Fue un día genial. Gabriel, Margarita y yo estuvimos decorando toda la casa y cuando acabamos salimos a jugar con la nieve. Por unos momentos me pareció retornar a la infancia en la que éramos Gabiel, Margarita y yo. Cuando Margarita se cansó de estar afuera entró dentro de casa. Gabriel y yo nos quedamos afuera hasta que se hizo de noche, corriendo, jugando como dos niños.

Entré en la cocina después de darme un baño calentito y vestirme para la cena. Mamá y Cielo habían tomado la cocina por asalto. Tinkerbelle andaba de un lado para otro obedeciendo las peticiones de mamá y Cielo. A Cielo le hacía mucha gracia nuestra elfina doméstica.

- El mundo mágico es maravilloso- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo echar una mano?- dije.

- No mi niña, pero no te vayas, quiero decirte algo- dijo mamá con su tono más solemne. O una de dos, había hecho algo o me iba a dar una noticia importante- ¿Qué te parece si me vengo a vivir a Inglaterra?. Me iría con los abuelos hasta que encontrase un lugar permanente donde vivir.

- ¿Qué me va a parecer? ¡Me parece genial! ¿Pero de qué trabajarás?

- Hace unos meses pedí el traslado. Trabajaré en el Ministerio.

Mamá y yo nos abrazamos. Cielo le dijo cuánto la iba a echar de menos y fue cuando salí de la cocina dejándolas solas. Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville ya habían llegado con Liz.

No se en qué momento de mi vida me enamoré de ella. Y tampoco entiendo por qué Abigail en lugar de Margarita o cualquier otra chica del Hogar. Solo se que hasta que no estuve a miles de quilómetros de ella no me di cuenta de todo lo que significaba para mi. Echaba de menos sus pequeños gestos. La forma en que se enroscaba un mechón de pelo en el dedo. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. La forma en que se encargaba de los chicos más pequeños del hogar. Su manera de ser dulce y encantadora. Lo sexy que se vuelve inconscientemente cuando está bailando o cantando. Todas esas cosas suyas que la hacen única y especial. Llevaba en San Mungo dos días sin despegarme casi de su cama. La noche de Nochebuena se fue para la cama estornudando y tiritando de frío. A media noche Hermione me despertó para decirme que se la llevaban a San Mungo, que volaba de fiebre. Y desde entonces apenas le había bajado la fiebre. Cuando mejor estaba solamente dormía empapada en sudor. Cuando estaba peor deliraba y decía cosas sin sentido. Hermione y Harry habían ido a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Era el día veintisiete por la mañana. Yo estaba leyendo un libro mientras que de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para vigilar a Abigail. Me di cuenta de que se revolvía más de lo normal. Aparté mi libro y me acerqué a ella.

- Aby… Aby ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?- dije.

Abigail abrió los ojos como si le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Me miró como si estuviera sorprendida de que estuviera allí con sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados.

- Gaby… eres tú…

- Sí, tranquila, estoy aquí- dije cogiéndole con fuera de la mano. Con la otra mano le aparté el pelo mojado de la cara- Estás volando de fiebre. ¿Sucede algo?

Abigail se había quedado mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos verdes tenía una mirada que me hacía estremecer desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

- Te amo Gaby, te amo, te amo, te amo… eres el hombre de mi vida…

- Mira si después te vas a arrepentir de hablar así, señorita. Estás delirando.

Me intente autoconvencer de que Abigail estaba delirando. Pero el corazón me latía más deprisa cada vez que recordaba la forma en que me había dicho "Te amo". Dos palabras tan sencillas pero que significan tanto.

Abrí los ojos como si mis párpados pesasen toneladas. Al abrirlos vi a papá y a mamá en el sofá de la habitación completamente dormidos. Papá estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Y mamá estaba tumbada a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de papá. Era bonito verlos así, juntos. Inspeccioné la habitación. Paredes blancas e inmaculadas con una cama de hospital, una mesita de noche, un armario, el sofá y un cuarto de baño. Me sentía sudorosa y sucia. De repente la puerta se abrió y la sonrisa de Liz entró por la puerta. Papá y mamá se despertaron sobresaltados.

- Vaya, Aby, veo que estás despierta. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien… creo- estornudo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Llevas dos días con fiebre bastante alta y delirando. Déjame que te tome la temperatura.

Liz se acercó a mi y me colocó un termómetro debajo del brazo.

- Perfecto, te ha bajado la fiebre. Dentro de un rato vendrá un sanador a reconocerte ¿vale?

Liz se inclinó sobre mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Me alegro de que estés bien, amiga" dijo antes de irse. Me tuvieron en San Mungo hasta el día siguiente por si me volvía a subir la fiebre. Pero como no volvió a subirme, me dieron el alta en seguida.


	12. Desaparecida

**26/Junio/2008: Hola de nuevo!. Hoy os traigo otro nuevo capítulo. Intentad reprimir vuestros instintos asesinos hacia mi persona. En este capítulo tenemos un momento Harry/Hermione subidito de tono y la reaparición estelar de los malotes del primer capítulo. **

**Espero que os guste. Gracias x todos los reviews q me estáis dejando. Se agradece.**

**xoxo**

**CAPÍTULO 12: DESAPARECIDA**

Después de Navidad mi vida volvió a la normalidad. Cielo, Nico, Margarita y mamá volvieron a Buenos Aires. Me sorprendió mucho saber que su vuelta era solamente por unos días. Así que para el día de Nochevieja mamá estaba ya viviendo con los abuelos. Papá le había ofrecido quedarse en casa con nosotros, pero ella había rechazado la oferta, no se por qué. Gabriel por su parte había vuelto a Oxford. Le notaba raro, estaba distante, me rehuía continuamente y yo no entendía qué era lo que había hecho que le había ofendido. En cuanto a mi trabajo estaba muy contenta. Me habían puesto con Anthony Geller, uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio. Era duro e implacable pero a mi me gustaba que continuamente me pusiese a prueba. Con él me sentía como una esponja, absorbiendo todo lo que podía enseñarme. Si tenía algo bueno ser auror en prácticas era que los fines de semana los tenía libres. Por eso aquel Sábado estaba en casa. Papá y mamá trabajaban, así que estaba sola. Estaba navegando por Internet cuando de repente me llegó el aviso de un nuevo correo electrónico. Lo abrí con gesto de aburrimiento pensando que sería publicidad, pero cuando vi que era un e-mail de Gabriel el corazón se me puso a latir como loco.

"_Hola Aby: ¿Nos vemos esta tarde a las cinco en Trafalgar Squeare?. Tenemos que hablar. Besos Gabriel_"

El mensaje era corto, demasiado escueto para lo que solían ser los mensajes de Gabriel. Pero no sospeché nada. Pensaba que igual me explicaba el por qué me había estado rehuyendo todo este tiempo. Eso fue lo que me cegó de verdad. A las cuatro y media de la tarde estaba bajando las escaleras perfectamente ataviada, lista para ir a encontrarme con Gabriel. Me había puesto una minifalda vaquera, con botas altas. Me subí a la chimenea y fui por polvos Flu al caldero Chorreante y de allí a Trafalgar Squeare. La plaza estaba atiborrada como es de esperar un Sábado por la tarde. Estaba llena de turistas. Me adentré en la plaza en dirección hacia el lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado. De repente sentí un pinchazo agudo y doloroso en el muslo. Pero cuando eché la mano a él no noté nada extraño. Un par de minutos después empecé a notar sudoración anormal y de repente la vista se me empezó a volver borrosa. Me tuve que apoyar en el borde de una de las fuentes. Pero eso no impidió que me cayera redonda al suelo.

Me puse en pie después de acabar de rellenar el informe de la última redada que habíamos hecho. Un mago que seguía empleando la tiranía con su elfo doméstico. Desde luego, esa gente me daba una rabia incontenible. Como si los elfos domésticos no tuviesen sentimientos. Me acerqué al perchero y cogí mi abrigo. En la puerta me encontré con Linda Wilson, compañera de departamento.

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione?- dijo ella.

- Bien gracias, Linda.

- ¿Ya encontraste casa?

- Todavía no, está más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero mamá está encantada de que esté con ellos.

- ¿Y Abigail?

- Aprendiendo cada día más. Se me está haciendo una mujer a pasos agigantados. ¿Y la tuya?

- Ya parece que quiere andar. Está preciosa. Un día tienes que pasarte por casa que todavía no conoces a mi marido.

- Lo haré. En cuanto mi vida deje de ser tan caótica.

Me despedí de Linda y salí del departamento de Aplicación Mágica. Crucé los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento de aurores. Fui directa hacia la oficina de Harry. Él todavía estaba trabajando.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa!.

- He pensado una cosa… ¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres a cenar por ahí?. Aby, tú y yo…

- Me encantaría.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente sonriendo. Y otra vez volvía a aparecer el viejo gusanillo en el estómago. Harry rompió el contacto visual poniéndose a recoger todos sus papeles. Salimos juntos en dirección al Atrio. También nos subimos juntos en la chimenea y fuimos a su casa.

- ¡Hija! ¡Mira quién ha venido a verte!- dijo Harry gritando.

Pero no oímos ningún ruido

- Debe haber salido.

Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina explicándome que cuando Abigail salía y si él estaba trabajando siempre le dejaba una nota en la nevera. Y allí estaba. "_Papá, voy a Trafalgar que quedé con Gabriel. ¡Deseame suerte!_".

- Entonces, ya que no está Aby… será mejor que me vaya a mi casa…

- ¡No!- dijo Harry rápidamente cogiéndome de la mano- Quédate a cenar, así nos hacemos compañía. Además no creo que Abigail tarde mucho.

Yo sonreí y me quedé quieta donde estaba. Salí de la cocina para quitarme el abrigo y el bolso y dejarlo en el perchero. Harry me dio el suyo para que también se lo colgase. Me quedé con él entre mis manos unos segundos. Desprendía el olor de su cuerpo por cada rincón y todavía estaba tibio del contacto con el cuerpo de Harry.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

- Yo…- dije tímidamente.

Estaba en una situación comprometida. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar sin poner en evidencia mis sentimientos la razón por la que estaba abrazando su abrigo con la nariz hundida en él?. No, definitivamente no podía. Pero Harry entendió el gesto a la perfección. Avanzó hacia mi. Yo pensaba que me iba a pedir explicaciones. Me quitó el abrigo de las manos y lo colgó en la percha. Y entonces noté cómo me tomaba por la cintura para apretarme contra su cuerpo y besarme de la forma en que solamente él me había besado. No era que no hubiera estado con más hombres a parte de Harry, una tiene sus necesidades. Pero ninguno era como él. Me tomó por la cintura levantándome y yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Todo transcurrió muy deprisa. Sin darme casi cuenta estábamos en su cama. Harry sobre mi. Tenía la blusa abierta hasta el borde del pantalón. Mis pechos estaban libres de la opresión del sujetador y él me los lamía con fruición. Con la pasión que solamente te da pasarte media vida lejos de la persona que amas. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono.

- Que se vayan al cuerno- gruñó Harry con voz ronca.

- Deberías atender- le contesté.

- Que llamen en un momento más adecuado. Seguro que es el pesado de Ron.

- ¿Y si es Aby?

Harry se separó de mi a regañadientes después de decirme con voz seductora "_Ni te muevas_".

- ¡Ah hola Gabriel!... no Aby no está, ¿Pero no estaba contigo?

Entonces me puse en pie colocándome el sujetador y abrochando los botones de la camisa. Me acerqué a Harry.

- ¿Cómo que te has pasado toda la tarde estudiando?, eso es imposible. Aby me dejó una nota que decía que se iba a encontrar contigo en Trafalgar… Vale… sí… sí, descuida te llamaremos.

La mirada de pánico de Harry hizo que una sensación helada me recorriese todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esta niña? Gabriel dice que no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día… Voy a llamarla al móvil.

Harry marcó el teléfono móvil de Abigail, pero nada, daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Probó en llamar a Liz y a sus compañeros del departamento de aurores, pero ninguno sabía dónde estaba. La histeria ya se había apoderado de nosotros. Mis miedos más profundos y horribles se habían hecho realidad. Nunca había sentido esa desesperación. Esa sensación que me apretaba el corazón. Después de llamar a todo el mundo que creímos podría saber algo de ella fuimos directos a "El Caldero Chorreante". Edmund era el nieto de Tom, el que había sido tabernero durante nuestros días de Hogwarts.

- Ed, ¿Has visto a Abigail por aquí?- preguntó Harry ansioso.

- Estuvo a eso de las cinco de la tarde… pero no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Como locos fuimos a Trafalgar por si todavía continuaba allí. Recorrimos los bares y restaurantes de alrededor. Finalmente Harry dijo lo que me temía, Aby había desaparecido. Parecía mentira que hacía apenas hora y media mi universo se concentraba en los labios de Harry… y ahora… Fuimos al Ministerio de Magia, al cuartel de Aurores donde Tonks puso a todo el cuartel en movimiento. Nosotros volvimos a casa por si Abigail volvía. Nos pasamos toda la noche despiertos en el salón mirando a la nada, esperando que volviese.

Cuando me desperté sentí un taladrante dolor en la cabeza. Mi estómago rugía con fuerza y el olor de bacon y huevos fritos impregnaba mi olfato. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa, ni en mi habitación, ni en mi cama. Ni en ningún sitio conocido. Era una habitación grande de una casa antigua. La cama era alta con dosel y colchón cómodo y mullido. Había dos mesitas a cada lado, un armario, un tocador y una chimenea con una butaca y una mesita de te. Me puse en pie y noté que no llevaba la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Sino un pantalón de pijama de rayas y una camiseta. Mis pies tocaron el suelo frío. Una de las puertas que había estaba cerrada a cal y canto. La otra daba a un pequeño aseo. De repente se apareció un elfo doméstico delante de mi.

- Me alegra ver que se ha despertado, señorita Potter- dijo él.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Grant no está autorizado para revelarle esa información a la señorita. Puede desayunar y si necesita algo solo tiene que llamar.

Aquel elfo parecía amable. Y después de todo mis captores parecía que me necesitaban viva. Eso me reconfortó un poco. Me asomé a la ventana y lo único que vi fue campos y campos verdes. Debíamos estar en la campiña. Encima no tenía cerca mi bolso y me habían arrebatado la varita. Y no era capaz de hacer magia sin varita y mucho menos algo que me pudiera comunicar con mis padres.

Sin querer me había quedado dormido. Me desperté sintiéndome dolorido. Hermione no estaba en la sala. Pero en seguida me di cuenta de que había ruidos en la cocina. Debía estar haciendo el desayuno. Pero lo que realmente me había despertado había sido el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Hermione y yo nos encontramos de frente cuando fuimos a abrir ambos. Detrás estaban Ron, Luna y Liz.

- ¿Cómo no nos dijisteis nada?- dijo Ron.

- Esperábamos que fuese una falsa alarma y estuviese por ahí con alguien…- dije torpemente.

Hermione y Luna se abrazaron. Ginny y Neville no tardaron mucho en añadirse a nosotros y la reunión se completó con los señores Weasley y Hagrid. Juntos desayunamos en silencio mientras que el reloj seguía marcando las horas. Cerca de la hora de la comida volvió a sonar el timbre. Fui a abrir yo. Era Cho. La última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

- ¡Harry! Cómo lo siento…. ¡Pobrecita niña!. Era una niña tan dulce- dijo Cho aferrándose a mi cuello.

- No era, es porque no está muerta- dijo Hermione con dureza.

- Ah, hola, Hermione- dijo Cho como si Hermione solamente fuese un mosquito molesto.

Eso me sacó de mis casillas aunque pude controlarme.

- Que sepas, Harry, que cuentes conmigo para todo lo que necesites- dijo ella complaciente.

- Gracias Cho, se agradece- dije.

- Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Me voy.

Y entonces ella se fue. Hermione se pasó todo el día con el ceño fruncido.

- Hermione… con respecto a Cho… yo… yo no siento nada por ella… pero salimos mucho tiempo, me parece lógico que se ofrezca para lo que sea…

- Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, Harry- dijo Hermione con dureza, estaba celosa en el fondo- Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hija. Solamente quiero que Aby vuelva…

Entonces me di cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. Ella luchaba por hacerse la fuerte, pero algún momento de flaqueza tenía que tener. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Al principio se resistió pero cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones por sus ojos noté que su cuerpo se relajaba. Y juntos lloramos por Abigail.


	13. Métodos Muggles

**30/Junio/2008: Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Se que os he dejado con la intriga a muchos, pero pa compensar subo dos capítulos. Este es el primero. Espero que os gusten. (Vamos acercándonos al final!). xoxo**

**CAPÍTULO 13: MÉTODOS MUGGLES**

Harry decía que las veinticuatro primeras horas eran cruciales, pero había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Abigail y nada se sabía. Nada o casi nada. Los procedimientos del departamento de aurores estaban muy bien pero cuando se trataba de hechos en que se había utilizado la magia. Pero se habían llevado a Abigail sin utilizar la magia. Los aurores empezaban a estar perdidos.

El atardecer se cernía sobre el Valle de Godric. Yo estaba sentada en el salón de la casa de Harry mirando por la ventana. Todavía esperaba verla aparecer por algún lugar de la casa. Se me hacía tan difícil no saber nada de ella, era angustioso. La puerta se abrió y un sudoroso Harry entró en la casa después de su hora de correr diaria.

- ¿Ha llamado alguien?- preguntó Harry.

- Nadie. Oye… he estado pensando… no es por desacreditar los métodos de los aurores, pero no están dando resultados. ¿Qué te parece si contratamos a un detective privado?. ¿Hay alguno que colabore con el Ministerio?

- Sí, ya lo había pensado yo.

El despacho de Jeremy Olson estaba en Kensington. Jeremy una vez había sido mago y había estudiado en Hogwars, pero había tomado como opción abandonar la magia. Por eso y por que era un buen detective podíamos decir que era el más indicado para buscar a Abigail. Fue genial porque nos recibió en seguida.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo él- hacía tiempo que el Ministerio no requería mis servicios… ya oí lo de tu hija, un desafortunado incidente.

- Jeremy, esta es Hermione, la madre de Abigail. Queremos que nos ayudes a buscarla.

- Lo último que leí en el profeta es que estaban muy cerca de encontrarla.

- Creéme, Jeremy, si estuvieran cerca de encontrar a Abigail no estaría aquí.

- Ah, ya, entiendo. Bueno, pues ya sabes cómo va esto. Necesitaré un informe del caso, y acceder a sus cosas. El ordenador, si lo tenía, móvil, etc…

- Sí, todo lo que quieras.

Para mi no fue difícil sacar una copia del informe del caso de Abigail y llevársela a Jeremy. En el departamento solamente le dije a Tonks que había solicitado sus servicios. El día que fue a casa para inspeccionar la habitación de Abigail le di el informe. Estuvo por lo menos dos horas allí arriba mientras que Hermione y yo nos subíamos por las paredes de la sala de estar.

- Nada anormal, pero ya me lo esperaba. Me voy a llevar su ordenador para estudiarlo. Siento decirte esto, Harry, pero deberíamos denunciarlo a la policía. Necesitamos su repercusión mediática. Y también contar con los medio muggles.

Lo más difícil de todo fue hacer la denuncia en la policía y explicar por qué habíamos tardado una semana en denunciar su desaparición, nada que no se arreglase con un poco de magia. Y entonces todo el mundo empezó a investigar, aurores, policía y Jeremy. Jeremy encontró el mensaje que supuestamente le había enviado Gabriel. Pero él no tenía medios para rastrear de dónde había salido ese mensaje, la policía si. Había salido de un cyber del Soho. Esa pista no nos llevó a ningún lugar porque la dependienta nos dijo que por allí pasaban a diario muchas personas. Era entendible que no se acordase. La segunda pista que fue un poco más fiable la obtuvimos cuando la fotografía de Abigail salió en todos los medios muggles. Entonces un par de personas llamaron diciendo que la habían visto en Trafalgar, que se había desmayado al lado de una de las fuentes. Una de las mujeres dijo que dos hombres y una mujer habían acudido a su ayuda. La mujer había dicho que era médico por lo que los testigos empezaron a retirarse.

Una mujer alta, de pelo largo y lacio de color negro. Vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda de aspecto caro caminaba por la sala haciendo repiquetear con sus tacones el suelo de madera. Dos hombres estaban con ella.

- Yo pienso que deberíamos pedir un rescate- dijo el hombre más alto, rubio y fornido- despistará a la policía.

- Una buena suma de dinero, Potter puede pagarlo.

- ¡Estáis locos o qué!- bramó la mujer- Y como hacemos para recogerlo. Los aurores nos seguirán y estaremos perdidos.

- Pero no podemos tener a la niña eternamente- dijo el segundo hombre.

- Sus papaítos van a sufrir por su hijita lo que nunca han sufrido- dijo la mujer con tanta ira en su voz que daba escalofríos.

- En serio, jefa, cuando hablas así me das escalofríos- dijo el primer hombre.

La mujer se fue con actitud de que aquellos dos hombres la aburrían. Se desapareció de aquella casa que una vez había sido de su familia y ahora estaba abandonada.

- Yo sigo pensando que lo de la recompensa es una buenísima idea- dijo el primer hombre.

- Hagámoslo sin ella. ¿Crees que Potter estaría dispuesto a pagar mil galeones por su princesita?

Los dos hombres se rieron tontamente sin saber que aquella sería su perdición.

El tiempo no pasaba para nosotros. Tanto Harry como yo si estábamos trabajando no podíamos pensar en el trabajo y no podíamos dejar de sentirnos malos padres por no salir a patear las calles en busca de Abigail. Y cuando estábamos en casa de Harry no hacíamos más que discutir como dos viejos cuervos. Me había trasladado temporalmente a la casa de Harry mientras que Abigail no aparecía. Cuando me miraba en el espejo me daba cuenta de lo que había envejecido en esas dos semanas. Más que en diez años. Nuestros amigos nos echaban una mano con lo que podían. Molly no hacía más que hacernos nuestras comidas favoritas. Ron se pasaba todos los días por casa después de salir del trabajo para ver si había novedades… todos teníamos el alma en vilo. Aquella noche Harry y yo estábamos sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono. Me levanté yo a cogerlo.

- Hablan los secuestradores de su hija Abigail. No diga nada. Si quiere volver a verla con vida reúna mil galeones y déjelos a cuidado de Edmund dentro de dos días a las 12 del mediodía. De lo contrario la mataremos.

Y entonces colgaron. Me giré hacia Harry y entre sollozos le dije que teníamos que juntar mil galeones o matarían a Abigail.

- Sssshhh!- dijo Harry cogiéndome de las mejillas mientras recogía mis lágrimas con sus pulgares- No le van a hacer nada a Aby… los tenemos.

- ¿Cómo que los tenemos? Ha dicho…

- No me importa lo que hayan dicho. Está claro que ese no era su plan inicial por que si no se hubieran puesto en contacto con nosotros. Solamente tenemos que seguirlos. Es muy fácil. Ya verás. En nada tendremos a Abigail de nuevo en casa, Hermione

Harry estaba mucho más entusiasmado que yo. Yo solamente pensaba en si algo salía mal. En si Abigail resultaba herida. Los labios de Harry sobre los míos me sacaron de mis angustiosos pensamientos. Solo hacía dos semanas que nos habíamos besado por última vez y parecía que habían pasado dos siglos. Aunque ese beso era diferente al anterior. Nos miramos a los ojos con complicidad y nos abrazamos. A pesar de nuestras continuas discusiones aquello nos había unido más que nada en el mundo podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Aby lo había conseguido.

Estaba en ese maravilloso país de los sueños en que todo es perfecto y no existe el sufrimiento ni el dolor cuando de repente oí una mujer llorar. Me desperté sobresaltado y me di cuenta de que no era parte del sueño. Me levanté de mi cama y entré en la habitación de invitados. Estaba vacía. La cama de Hermione estaba deshecha pero ella no estaba. Salí de ella y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Abigail. Estaba sentada en una esquina abrazando un osito de peluche desgastado por el tiempo.

- Siento haberte despertado- dijo levantando su rostro hacia mi. Estaba surcado por el camino que las lágrimas se habían hecho a través de sus mejillas- Esto fue lo primero que le compré a Abigail nada más llegar a Buenos Aires- dijo mostrándome el osito- Se llama Gas, de Gastón. De niña le encantaba "la Bella y la Bestia". Siempre discutía con Gabriel y Margarita. Margarita prefería "la Sirenita" y Gabriel "El Rey León".

Otro borbotón de lágrimas volvió a salir de sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí en brazos con oso y todo. La llevé a mi habitación. La tumbé en la cama y la tapé bien y entonces yo me tumbé a su lado, detrás de ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras depositaba miles de besos sobre su pelo, su cuello y sus hombros.


	14. Rescate

**30/Junio/2008: Segundo capítulo por hoy. Para algunos puede ser un poco caótico porque está visto desde varios puntos de vista. Los "narradores" son: Jeremy (investigador privado que está buscando a Aby), Hermione, Harry y Abigail. Por fin se descubre quién es el/la malo/a. xoxo**

**CAPÍTULO 14: RESCATE**

Había trabajado muchas veces para el Ministerio de Magia y le había llegado a tomar cariño a Harry Potter. Cuando me enteré de lo de su hija primero me sorprendí porque no sabía que tuviera una hija y después sentí pena por él. Pero me alegraba muchísimo estar preparándome para algo como lo que iba a hacer esa mañana. Guardé todas mis cosas en la mochila y salí de mi casa. Cogí el metro hasta Charing Cross. Era un mago así que podía perfectamente ver el caldero chorreante. Entré dentro y me senté en una de las mesas más ocultas de la taberna.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Me revolví entre las sábanas de la cama. Todavía no me había acostumbrado del todo a sentir el peso del cuerpo de Harry a mi lado. Esos dos días un poco más relajados ante la posibilidad de poder encontrar a Abigail habíamos hablado sobre lo nuestro. Habíamos decidido darnos otra oportunidad ya que si salía mal, Abigail era lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo. Abrí los ojos y en la penumbra vi a Harry con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Sus ojos cerrados con gesto pacífico y la sombra de una barba incipiente poblando su mentón. Me acerqué a él lentamente intentando no despertarle y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho. Harry no abrió los ojos pero rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Todavía volví a quedarme dormida un poco en esa posición. Esa mañana nos levantamos en silencio. Nos vestimos sin hablar y bajamos a desayunar. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era el día señalado. A las doce del mediodía cogimos la bolsa llena de galeones y la dejamos en el Caldero Chorreante. No vimos a Jeremy, pero estábamos seguros de que estaba allí.

Vi entrar a dos hombres. Uno era alto y fornido, rubio. El otro era algo más bajo también musculoso y moreno. No me sonaban sus caras. Me di cuenta de que debían ser unos sicarios. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a la barra. El rubio fue el que había cogido la bolsa con la recompensa. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Amigo, ¿Tienes hora?- dije.

- Las doce y media- gruñó.

Ellos se fueron del bar. Yo pagué mi consumición y salí también. Había sido fácil como engañarle a un niño. Si tenía la mala suerte de perderlos en la maraña de gente que transitaba las calles de Londres y sobre todo si se metían en el metro siempre me quedaba el localizador GPS. Cuando le toqué el hombro al más alto le prendí en la chaqueta un dispositivo diseñado por mi para que reconociera también los lugares mágicos. Salieron del Caldero Chorreante. Fueron hasta Trafalgar. Se subieron en el metro. Se bajaron. Entraron en un centro comercial, dieron mil vueltas, entraron en tiendas de ropa, salieron. Volvieron al metro. Se bajaron en Charing Cross y volvieron a "El Caldero Chorreante". Pero esta vez cruzaron para meterse en el patio trasero de el bar. Se detuvieron en el número 30 de el Callejón Diagón.

¡Mierda!- exclamé.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa. A su lado estaba Hermione, la madre de Abigail. Los dos estaban tomados de la mano. Allí también estaban varios amigos y familiares de ambos. Estaban los padres de Hermione, Ronald y Luna Weasley, Neville y Ginny Longbottom y Los señores Weasley. Estos últimos eran como unos padres para Harry. Y yo estaba allí sentado sin saber cómo decirle que alguien muy cercano a él le había traicionado.

- Bueno dime ya lo que has averiguado- dijo Harry exasperado.

- Los vi. Los seguí. Me hicieron dar mil vueltas por Londres. Luego volvieron al callejón Diagón.

- ¿Y?

- Harry, ¿Confías en todos tus amigos?- dije de repente.

- Sí.

- Estos son los hombres ¿Te suenan de algo?- dije mostrándole las fotografías de los hombres que había seguido.

- Sí… este es Matthew Anderson y este Jones Hicks. Delincuentes comunes. No han hecho nada más que traficar con algunas cosillas… obras de poca monta. ¿Estos han secuestrado a Aby? No los creía tan inteligentes como para hacerlo.

- No. Hay alguien más, el cerebro de la operación. La mujer de la que nos habló la señora Owen. Es esta.

Saqué una fotografía de el dossier que había llevado. Vi cómo Harry y Hermione empezaban a ponerse blancos. Y cómo todos se iban acercando para mirar. Creo que los únicos que no entendía nada o casi nada eran los padres de Hermione.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Os dije que no lo hiciéseis!!- Bramó la mujer- ¿Acaso es que sois cortos de entendederas?

- No nos siguió nadie jefa. Y si nos siguieron al salir de El Caldero Chorreante, estoy seguro que en el metro los perdimos.

- ¡Mil galeones! ¡Por mil galeones habéis echado a perder mi fantástico plan!. ¡Maldita sea Grant! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Un elfo doméstico se apareció ante aquella mujer. Le tenía tanto miedo como en sus tiempos, Dobby había temido a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Quiero que la tengas a pan y agua! ¡Nada de lujos! ¡Es una orden! Y en cuanto a vosotros… me las vais a pagar. ¡Crucio!

Tenía que salir de allí, correr, escapar. No podía ser. Yo tenía la culpa. Yo las había juntado. Había permitido que se conociesen. En el bosque empecé a golpear un arbol con todas mis fuerzas sin darme cuenta de que mis dedos y mis nudillos habían empezado a sangrar. Sentí que me cogían por los brazos.

- Ya vale Harry- dijo Hermione suavemente.

Estallé en llanto. El dolor de mis manos solamente hacía incrementar los sentimientos de culpabilidad. La sensación de que yo había metido a Abigail en la boca del lobo.

- Ya está Harry… sabemos quién ha sido… Es cuestión de horas de que encontremos a Abigail. Y después todo el peso de la justicia se cernirá sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo pude dejar engañarme? Me engañó durante dieciocho años. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me siento? Tú… ella… tú te fuiste por su culpa…

- Harry no sabemos si fue ella la del anónimo. Igual solo se aprovechó de la situación…

Hermione me abrazó. No podía decir si estaba furiosa con ella o conmigo por que no era capaz de saberlo. En su mirada solamente podía encontrar amor, tanto amor como había encontrado aquella vez hacía tantos años el día que ella volvió de viaje. Hermione me llevó hacia casa. Ahora si era nuestra casa. Liz había ido y fue la que me curó las heridas y después me envolvió las manos en venda.

Me sentía débil. Sin fuerzas. Al principio Grant me trataba muy bien. Sí, estaba prisionera pero él me cuidaba. Me daba conversación, me traía libros y me hacía comida rica. Pero un día de la noche a la mañana me vi comiendo solo mendrugos de pan seco y agua. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Grant me aseguró de que no podía contármelo, pero deduje que tenía que ver algo con mis secuestradores. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. De repente oí pasos en el pasillo. Me empecé a poner nerviosa porque la única visita que tenía era Grant y él se aparecía. Me encogí en la cama a pesar de los fieros rugidos de mi estómago. ¿Y si eran mis secuestradores? ¿Y si iban a matarme?. Fueron tan solo unos segundos pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Noté que intentaban abrir la puerta usando la manecilla. Si hubiera podido pensar con claridad me hubiera dado cuenta de que los secuestradores usarían la llave. Y de repente la puerta salió disparada. Yo me enrollé sobre mis piernas y grité. Segundos después sentía los brazos protectores de papá a mi alrededor.

- Mi niña… qué miedo hemos pasado por ti…¿Estás bien?.

- ¿Y mamá?- pregunté.

- Está en casa. Esperándote. ¿De verdad que te sientes bien?

- Tengo hambre.

Papá rió. Me cogió en brazos como si pesase lo mismo que una pluma y nos desaparecimos. Mamá estaba sentada en el sofá. Papá me posó en el suelo pero apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerme. Mamá me abrazó llorando. Las dos llorábamos. Papá me llevó a mi habitación. Unos pocos minutos después Tinkerbelle apareció con una bandeja de comida a rebosar. Yo comí como si no hubiese probado bocado en toda mi vida. Después de eso me dejaron que durmiera. Cuando me desperté ya era bien entrada la mañana siguiente. Cuando entré en la cocina Tinkerbelle estaba preparando mi desayuno mientras que mamá y papá charlaban animadamente. Allí había algo que no me cuadraba.

- Ma… ¿Has dormido aquí?- dije.

Papá y ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Mmm… eso tampoco me cuadraba. Antes de mi desaparición su relación era buena, amistosa y cordial. Parecían dos enamorados. Entonces algo en mi cerebro hizo clic.

- Verás hija… nosotros… hemos decidido…- empezó mamá.

- Bueno resumiendo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que estábamos locos el uno por el otro y nos estamos dando una oportunidad.

Durante unos segundos en la cocina no se oyeron más que besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. Siempre supe que se querían, pero verlos juntos besándose como dos adolescentes era un poco extraño. Después del desayuno oímos la chimenea hacer el ruido que hacía cuando alguien llegaba por la Red Flu. Era como si Papá Noel estuviera bajando por la chimenea. Llegaron dos personas. Yo esperaba ver a alguien de mi familia (Ron, Ginny, Liz, etc…) pero eran Tonks y Jeremy. No conocía a Jeremy hasta ese momento, el hombre que se había encargado de encontrarme.

- No te preocupes Harry, Cho está bajo la supervisión de los aurores esperando el juicio de Wizengamot. Es casi seguro que la lleven a Azkaban. Sus secuaces dicen que utilizaba la maldición Cruciatus.

- ¿Ella ha dicho algo?- dijo Hermione.

- Creo que lo que le pasa es que no está bien de la cabeza. Está comprobado que ella escribió el anónimo que llevó a Hermione a Buenos Aires. No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de información, cosas tuyas que tenía Harry… Resultaba casi grotesco. Decía que lo único que quería era haceros sufrir. A ti- dijo Tonks mirando a papá- por abandonarla- y a ti, Hermione, por meterte entre Harry y ella. Odia profundamente a Abigail...

- El único que parece algo inocente en todo esto es el elfo doméstico de la señorita Chang- dijo Jeremy hablando por primera vez.

- Él me cuidaba… no quiero que le suceda nada. Era muy bueno conmigo. Él solo cumplía órdenes.

Esa misma mañana tuve que acompañar a Tonks y a Jeremy al departamento de aurores para que me tomasen declaración. Papá dijo que no era necesario, pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que eso tenía que hacerse. Y por duro que resultase era un mero trámite. Después de un par de primeros días un poco agitados, mi vida volvió a la normalidad con la excepción de que mis padres parecían dos chiquillos enamorados. Al principio se me hacía raro. Pero después me daba gusto verlos tan felices.


	15. Un final feliz

**02/Junio/2008: Sorry x no haber actualizado antes. Me gusta actualizar rápido xq así no se pierde el hilo a los fic. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que disfrutarlo. Es enteramente Gabriel/Abigail. Quería dedicar ste capi a "Fran Ktrin Black" por su incondicional apoyo, y por ser la capitana del club de fans de Gabriel y Abigail. Ja, ja, ja. Es broma. Muchas gracias Fran. Y gracias a todos x los reviews y el apoyo y el cariño q me habéis demostrado.**

**Si acabo de escribirlo antes de acostarme, os cuelgo el último capítulo. Es el número 16 o epílogo como queráis llamarlo. Y se titula Si quiero. ¿Adivináis quién se va a casar?. Os espera una sorpresa.**

**Se os quiere. xoxo**

**CAPÍTULO 15: UN FINAL FELIZ**

El doctor Peters era profesor de Anatomía en la universidad. Era el mismo que escogía a los mejores alumnos de cada curso para enseñarles. Era un privilegio que muy pocos habían disfrutado. Normalmente no escogía a alumnos de primero porque todavía estábamos muy verdes. Aunque no sabía decir por qué me había escogido a mi. Era cierto que tenía que trabajar el doble, que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar pero la recompensa era suficiente para mi.

- Tira con fuerza- dijo el dr. Peters.

Teníamos entre manos un caso curioso donde los hubiera. Un hombre que se le habían quedado los dedos metidos dentro de una bola para jugar a los bolos. Yo sujetaba la bola mientras que el doctor Peters y la enfermera que se llamaba Casey intentaban sacarle los dedos con vaselina. De repente la bola hizo un sonido raro y la bola salió. Me pilló desprevenido y me cayó en el pie. En el momento no le di importancia, pero después empezó a hincharme.

- Y tómate unos días de descanso, te lo mereces Gabriel. Por lo menos hasta el Lunes no quiero verte por aquí ¿vale?

Me dijo el doctor Peters mientras me estaba vendando el pie. Era cierto que ninguno de los otros alumnos trabajaba tanto como yo. Yo me quedaba en el hospital el tiempo que hiciera falta y según decían tenía muy buena maña con los pacientes… algo importante. Aunque de medicina no supiese mucho, los pacientes estaban contentos conmigo. Y un gusanillo me recorría el estómago cuando los oía llamarme "Doctor Aguirre". Un chico de la calle, sin un peso, sin un futuro, sin esperanza, había logrado llegar a ser médico. A ser algo importante. A hacer algo importante. Casey me recogió en la parada del bus y me llevó hasta mi residencia. Cuando entré en mi cuarto era casi la hora de la cena. Miles Halliwell, mi compañero de habitación era mi mejor amigo. Él estaba estudiando como casi siempre a esas horas.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún caso interesante hoy?- preguntó Miles anhelante que estaba deseando poder empezar a ver casos reales.

Tiré mi mochila en el armario y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

- Te aseguro que hoy no te hubiese gustado estar en mi pellejo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me cayó una bola de bolos en el pie…

- Ya me contarás cómo te las arreglaste. Abigail te ha llamado por lo menos cinco veces. Dice que le llames.

- Ya.

- ¡Maldita sea! Abigail es una chica genial, Gabriel, la estás dejando escapar.

- Es lo mejor para los dos.

- Sabes que a veces no te entiendo.

Había pasado un infierno mientras que Abigail había estado secuestrada. Pero una vez había aparecido las viejas incertidumbres habían retornado a mi. Sí, Abigail me había dicho que me quería, era lo que estaba esperando oír. Pero las circunstancias me hacían dudar. Ella estaba enferma y volando de fiebre, ¿No sería un delirio más?. Y si de verdad me quería… ¿No éramos demasiado diferentes?. Las cosas eran diferentes cuando vivíamos los dos en el hogar Mágico. Sí, ella era bruja entonces, pero a parte de eso, lo compartíamos todo. Pero ahora…no compartíamos nada. Cada uno habíamos echado a andar por un camino diferente.

Liz y yo habíamos quedado para tomar algo en "El Caldero Chorreante" después de salir de trabajar. Ella me contaba sus casos en San Mungo y yo le contaba los malos que había atrapado. Aunque era cierto que afortunadamente, cada vez había menos gente que se pasaba de la raya. Saqué el teléfono móvil por millonésima vez para ver si Gabriel me había respondido a las llamadas.

- Abigail, en serio… no te arrastres tanto que pareces un perrillo faldero…

- Es que no le entiendo.

- ¿Y por qué no te coges el fin de semana y te plantas en Oxford? Tendréis tiempo para hablar y hacer algo juntos… salir… esas cosas que hacen los amigos…

- Sabes qué, que tienes razón. Le diré a papá a ver si me puedo coger el Viernes por la tarde y el Lunes. De este fin de semana no pasa. Si no llegamos a algo, prometo que me voy a olvidar de él para siempre.

- Así me gusta, tú decidida.

Liz me infundió ánimos pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. Cuando llegué a casa escuché risitas ahogadas en la cocina. Esa era otra cosa. Papá y mamá estaban en plena explosión sexual… y bueno… no hace falta decir que les había pillado un par de veces en situaciones comprometidas. Por eso antes de entrar en la cocina llamé.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- dije.

- Pasa hija- dijo papá.

Esta vez estaban haciendo la cena. Los dos estaban rebozados en harina tal que dos croquetas.

- Ahora aceite bien caliente y a la sartén- dije riendo.

- Muy graciosa- dijo mamá.

- Pa… ¿Puedo cogerme el Viernes por la tarde y el Lunes?

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero ir a Oxford. Tengo algo que arreglar con Gabriel.

- Está bien, hija. Yo te autorizo a que vayas a Oxford- dijo poniendo su voz de jefe de aurores.

Les dejé en la cocina mientras que subía a mi habitación y pensaba en la ropa que me iba a llevar.

Los vestuarios de mujeres a esas horas estaban vacíos. Era a la tarde, a la hora de la salida cuando se llenaban de aurores. Me deshice del uniforme de auror y lo metí en la taquilla que tenía mi nombre. Después me vestí la ropa que había llevado para el viaje. Había pensado en ponerme una minifalda pero después concluí que sería demasiado incómoda. Así que opté por unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de pico de color blanco y botas de tacón de aguja. Salí del Ministerio acarreando mi maleta y mi bolso. Fui en metro a la estación de autobuses y allí comí un sándwich y un refresco. Me compré un par de revistas de moda y estuve ojeándolas mientras que esperaba a que saliera el autobús. El viaje a Oxford duraba una hora y media aproximadamente, así que por lo menos me dio tiempo a leer una de las revistas. Cuando el autobús se detuvo me bajé de él y comencé a caminar en dirección a su residencia. Por fuera era de aspecto antiguo, de piedra, una casa grande con jardín y todo. Cuando llamé a la puerta me abrió Miles. Nos dimos dos besos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues como Gabriel no me respondía a las llamadas ¡Aquí estoy!

- Pues ten cuidado que hoy está que muerde. Ayer tuvo un pequeño percance en el hospital…

Subí las escaleras acompañada de Miles. Era curioso pero no había estado anteriormente allí nunca. Había visto la casa por fuera, pero por dentro nunca. Era la típica residencia de estudiantes.

- Yo… me voy a dar una vuelta…os dejo solos- dijo Miles en un susurro.

Miles volvió sobre sus pasos. Llamé con suavidad a la puerta. Gabriel contestó dentro con cierta brusquedad. Suspiré profundamente y abrí la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome sorprendido, como si solo fuese un producto de su imaginación.

- Abigail… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que estar trabajando?

- Sí, pero he decidido venir a aclarar las cosas entre tú y yo- posé la maleta a un lado de la puerta y dejé mi bolso en una silla. Después me senté en la cama de Miles- pero antes cuéntame qué te pasó.

Miles me contó cómo habían intentado sacarle la bola a aquel hombre de los dedos y accidentalmente había caído sobre su pie.

- Y ahora me vas a explicar por qué tengo la sensación que desde Navidad me estás rehuyendo.

- Aby… no…

- Dímelo por favor… por que estoy hecha un lío, no entiendo nada…

- ¿Tú me quieres?

- Claro que sí, qué tontería… eres mi mejor amigo.

- No, Aby… me dijiste que… que… que estabas… enamorada de mi.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Y un segundo después noté que las mejillas me ardían como ascuas. Me puse en pie como si fuese un perrito enjaulado. Intentando encontrar una vía para escapar.

- ¡Qué vergüenza!- dije.

- Es verdad- me preguntó Gabriel cuando estaba a punto de coger la maleta e irme de allí- Por favor… dime si es verdad.

Hubo algo en su tono suplicante que me hizo enternecerme. Había ido allí a eso…y aunque no era de la forma que lo había esperado el fin era el mismo. Me di la vuelta con toda la entereza que pude y me enfrenté a él.

- Sí, es verdad- dije.

Mis dudas se esfumaron a la velocidad del rayo al ver su sonrisa. Se había puesto en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mi con una evidente cojera. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. El corazón se me llenó de amor que estallaba como fuegos artificiales. Noté que se separaba un poco de mi y me cogía de las mejillas para besarme. Fue un beso dulce y tierno.

- Definitivamente este ha estado mejor que el primero- dijo Gabriel.

Yo no pude más que reír. Debíamos tener unos doce años y los dos teníamos curiosidad por eso de los besos así que el en viejo carromato de cielo una noche, mirando las estrellas en verano nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Apenas duró un par de segundos y solamente fue juntar nuestros labios. Pero ya entonces ese ínfimo roce había removido algo dentro de mi. Gabriel volvió a la cama cojeando. Yo me quité el abrigo y me tumbé a su lado. Estuvimos charlando y besándonos un buen rato hasta que su móvil nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Era Miles.

- Oye campeón, que voy a ir a pasar la noche con Wendy… no hagáis mucho ruido…

- Qué gracioso…

- No en serio… creo que si estoy yo Aby se sentiría incómoda y así tengo un pretexto para meterme en la cama de Wendy ja, ja, ja

- Está bien, gracias.

Me puse contenta al saber que Miles no iba a ir esa noche a dormir. Yo la verdad, que pensaba ir a una pensión o algo similar para pasar esos días. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el teléfono de Gabriel volvió a sonar. Otra vez Miles.

- Oye, que Wendy dice a ver por qué no vamos a cenar a Nana's y le presentas a Abigail.

- Miles… estoy convaleciente.

- Anda venga…- esta era Wendy.

Gabriel puso cara de hastío. Puso el móvil sobre su hombro y me miró. Yo acepté ir a cenar con Miles y su novia. Gabriel se puso en pie y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dije.

- A ducharme. A no ser que quieras ducharte conmigo.

- Se te va a mojar la venda. Ven aquí, que para algo tienes una novia bruja.

Gabriel se acercó a mi y yo apliqué el encantamiento adecuado sobre la venda que recubría su tobillo. Gabriel me sonrió y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Nana's era un lugar bastante peculiar. Era la típica hamburguesería de las películas americanas de los años sesenta como Grease. Tenía su máquina de discos, sus asientos de vinilo, y las camareras llevaban una bata rosa de lo más mona. Había fotografías de películas de aquella época, anuncios, los Beatles, los Rolling, Elvis, etc… por todas las paredes. Al entrar con mis pantalones vaqueros y mi pinta tan moderna sentí casi desentonar con el lugar. Miles estaba al fondo del bar. Wendy era tal y como me la había imaginado. Su aspecto era el de la tipica chica inglesa de la alta sociedad. Era rubia, tenia el pelo liso y cortado a capas en una media melena. De ojos azules llevaba gafas de montura al aire. No iba maquillada excepto por un sutil brillo de labios. Los pendientes que llevaba eran pequeños y discretos, de oro. Llevaba una camisa blanca de Tommy Hilfigger y un jersey de pico en rosa de Lacoste. Los vaqueros eran Levi's. Llevaba unos mocasines que posiblemente fuesen de Geox. Era alta, delgadísima (casi esquelética) con una sonrisa abierta y dulce. Nada más verme me dio dos besos. Después se los dio a Gabriel. Gabriel me retiró la silla para que me sentase justo en frente de Wendy.

- Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte… Miles y Gaby me han hablado mucho de ti…- dijo Wendy.

- Sí… gracias- Gabriel apenas me había hablado de ella.

Una de las camareras interrumpió nuestra conversación para tomar nota de lo que íbamos a tomar. La cena estaba riquísima y la compañía fue inmejorable. Wendy a pesar de la apariencia que daba nada más verla con su ropa de marca era una chica divertida y espontánea. Wendy estudiaba medicina junto con Miles y Gabriel. Los tres se habían hecho bastante amigos. Cuando salimos de Nana's Miles y Wendy todavía iban a tomar algo por ahí, pero nosotros volvimos a la residencia. Gabriel no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Gabriel y yo fuimos caminando hasta su residencia, cogidos de la mano, parándonos cada poco. No sabía si Gabriel se detenía para besarme o para descansar el pie. En cuanto llegamos Gabriel se tiró sobre su cama. El tobillo le había hinchado ligeramente. Yo entré en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Era evidente que allí habitaban dos hombres. Dejé mi neceser sobre la encimera, me puse el pijama y cuando salí Gabriel ya estaba en la cama metido, durmiendo plácidamente. Me deslicé a su lado entre las sábanas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. También me quedé dormida rápidamente.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté y le vi a mi lado en la cama, el corazón se me apretó. Estaba completamente dormido, con esa cara tan pacífica que solamente sabe poner mientras duerme, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto alrededor de su cabeza. Le acaricié el pelo con suavidad, enredando mis dedos entre sus rizos. Gabriel empezó a despertarse poco a poco, a desperezarse. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos.

- Mmmmm… buenos días - dijo él perezoso.

- Buenos días- contesté.

Dejé que me rodease con sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, oyendo el hipnotizante sonido de su corazón al latir. Gabriel empezó a acariciarme el pelo y estaba a punto de volver a quedarme dormida cuando sonó su teléfono. Yo me sobresalté. Él alargó el teléfono y los dos miramos la pantalla. Era Miles.

- ¿Sí?- contestó Gabriel.

- Hey colega!, ¿Vamos con las chicas al partido de fútbol contra Cambridge?. Wendy y yo vamos a ir…

- Lo había olvidado. Se lo prometí a Will… tendré que ir.

Gabriel me miró con pena, en media hora Wendy y Miles pasaban a buscarnos. Los dos nos pusimos en pie, saliendo de la cama perezosamente. Gabriel me dejó su sudadera de la universidad, me la puse con el pantalón de chándal, unas deportivas y por encima de una camiseta. La rivalidad entre Cambridge y Oxford era ancestral y encarnizada. Los seguidores de ambos equipos nos dejamos la garganta en animar a nuestros equipos. William era un amigo de Gabriel que jugaba de delantero en el equipo de la universidad. Si no hubiera sido por él nosotros no hubiésemos ido. Y la verdad es que fue un partido extraordinario. Estuvo reñidísimo. Después fuimos a un pub a celebrar la victoria.

- ¡Hey Hill! ¡Fantástico partido!- dijo Gabriel chocando las manos con William. Él estaba vestido todavía con el uniforme de futbolista y lleno de hierba y barro.

- Gracias por venir. Me dijeron lo de tu accidente ¿Estás bien?

- Si no fue nada…

- ¿Y quién es esta chica? ¿Nos conocemos preciosidad?- dijo él.

- Encantada, soy Abigail Potter- dije dándole la mano.

- William Anders. Tú medicina no estudias ¿verdad?

- No. Cadete de la academia de policía.

- Y mi novia- matizó Gabriel.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

Me cogió por los hombros y me abrazó como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

- ¿Así que tu novia eh?

- Creí conveniente decírselo antes de que te pidiese una cita.

- Ya…

Los dos nos miramos y reímos. Después de la celebración Gabriel y Miles volvieron a la residencia y Wendy se empeñó en llevarme de compras. Pasamos una tarde genial haciendo cosas de chicas. Cuando volví a la habitación de Gabriel, Miles ya se había ido. Estaba la luz apagada y toda la habitación estaba llena de velas.

- ¿Y esto?

- Un detallito para nuestra primera cena de novios. Ya le advertí a Miles que como se le ocurriese llamarme le iba a cortar en trocitos y dárselo al hipogrifo de tu padre.

- Se llama Buckbeak. Y no. No me creo que le dijeses eso. Por lo menos lo del hipogrifo.

- Vale, ahí me has pillao…

Se había tomado la molestia de pedir comida china. Sacó unos refrescos de la neverita que tenían Miles y él y nos sentamos en el suelo a comer y charlar. Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde, entré en el cuarto de baño para ponerme el pijama. Gabriel me había visto mil veces en pijama así que no pensé que tendría mayor problema en eso. Me di una ducha. Me gustaba ducharme antes de dormir porque me relajaba mucho. Me puse un tanga limpio y saqué el pantalón del pijama que era de color azul celeste con ositos estampados y para arriba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul celeste. Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando Gabriel me dijo a ver si podía entrar. Nos lavamos los dientes mientras que hacíamos el tonto frente al espejo.

El Lunes por la mañana me quedé durmiendo hasta tarde. El Domingo por la mañana nos pasamos la mañana en la cama y por la tarde salimos con todos los amigos de Gabriel a tomar algo a un pub. Gabriel tenía una agenda apretadísima y no volvía a la residencia hasta la noche. Por eso decidí buscar en su agenda. El Lunes a las doce tenía una hora libre. Sabía que aprovechaba esas horas para estudiar en la biblioteca. Así que me levanté, me di una ducha y me vestí. Después de dejarle el corcho lleno de post-it con mensajes románticos salí de allí. Había hecho diminuta mi maleta y la había metido en el bolso. Era mucho más cómodo que andar arrastrándola por ahí. La biblioteca no estaba muy llena de gente. Todos los hombres se quedaban mirándome al pasar. Llevaba un jersey de punto de cuello vuelto de color crema, una minifalda desgastada, medias, las botas de tacón de aguja de color rosa y el abrigo negro corto. El sonido de mis tacones hizo que Gabriel levantase la cabeza. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Quería despedirme antes de irme.

Gabriel me cogió de la mano y salimos afuera. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos durante un rato largo. Hasta que el sonido del reloj de pulsera de Gabriel nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que volver a clase!

- Siento haberte hecho perder tu hora de estudio- dije con fingida cara de arrepentimiento.

- No seas boba… me interesan más tus besos que conocer el nombre de todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pero… ¡es lo que hay! ¿Me acompañas hasta clase?

Yo asentí. Gabriel entró a por sus cosas y volvió a salir. Salimos de la biblioteca cogidos de la mano. Nos despedimos con un beso en la puerta de su clase. Entonces caminé pasillo adelante hacia la salida. Cogí un taxi que me llevase a la estación y desde allí fui a Londres. Una vez en Londres hice el recorrido que había hecho el viernes pero a la inversa. Fui en Metro hasta el "Caldero Chorreante". Cuando llegué a casa mamá estaba allí por que se encontraba particularmente mal esa mañana. Me quedé todo el día en casa con ella haciendo cosas de chicas y hablando como lo harían dos amigas.


	16. Si quiero

**03/Julio/2008: Lo prometido es deuda... así que aquí está el final del fic. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que habéis estado leyendo capítulo a capítulo, que me habéis dejado vuestras impresiones. Gracias por encontrar tiempo para leer mis locuras.**

**Solo resta decir que nos leemos en nuevos fic, en los cuales ya estoy trabajando. **

**Besos. Hasta pronto. Se os quiere.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: SÍ QUIERO**

Aquella sería la última vez que me miraría en aquel espejo. Estaba ante un recodo en el camino de mi vida. Al pasar el recodo, una nueva vida empezaría para mi. Todo era perfecto a mi alrededor. Tenía el vestido perfecto, la boda perfecta planeada minuciosamente con todo detalle, me casaba con el hombre de mi vida ¿Qué más podía pedir?. Suspiré profundamente a tiempo que la puerta de mi habitación se abría. Una niña de cinco años ataviada con un impoluto vestido blanco entró corriendo seguida de otra niña exactamente idéntica a ella. Y así como entraron salieron. Otro suspiro salió de mi garganta. La parte de arriba de mi vestido era de palabra de honor, un corsé con bordados y pedrería. La parte de abajo era muy sencilla con una pequeña cola. No había querido llevar velo así que tenía un bonito recogido con un adorno de flores blancas y rosadas de un lado. Llevaba una gargantilla de perlas y diamantes que había sido de la abuela, los había lucido el día de su boda. Tenía a juego los pendientes y la pulsera. En el dedo índice de mi mano derecha brillaba mi anillo de compromiso. Cogí el ramo de flores que estaba sobre la cama y suspiré de nuevo.

La sala de estar de mi casa en el Valle de Godric estaba llena de gente que iba y que venía. Al principio de toda aquella locura iba a ser mi boda con Gabriel… después de casi diez años los dos lo deseábamos fervientemente. Pero entonces papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá después de tantos años y tres hijos más en común, así que organizamos una boda conjunta. Mamá estaba intentando hacer que mis hermanitas pequeñas estuviesen quietas. Lydia y Mia eran gemelas. Físicamente se parecían muchísimo a papá. Con el pelo negro, revoltoso, los ojos verdes… todos los rasgos de él. Incluso tenían su facilidad para meterse en líos. Encima de ellas, dos años más mayor estaba Harry Junior, aunque nosotros lo llamábamos Junior. Tenía el pelo de papá pero los ojos y la inteligencia de mamá. El vestido de mamá era muy sencillo, de color champán, con escote redondo un poco más pronunciado en la espalda y mangas ¾. Ella tampoco llevaba velo. Al principio iba a ser el abuelo el padrino de mamá y papá, pero el hombre ya está bastante mayor, así que después de que él mismo rechazase el puesto por razones de salud, Ron fue su sustituto. Allí estaba con el pelo engominado y vestido de traje mientras que la tía Luna intentaba colocarle la corbata. Mi padrino, como no podía ser papá pues entre Gabriel y yo escogimos a Nico. Él era un padre para nosotros dos. Lo había sido durante dieciocho años de mi vida. Nico iba vestido exactamente igual que el tío Ron.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Posad para la foto!- dijo el fotógrafo.

Era Coleen Crevey, uno de los fotógrafos más afamados del mundo mágico y antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de mamá y papá. Por eso habíamos conseguido que hiciese las fotos de la boda. Mamá, Ron, Nico y yo nos colocamos para la fotografía delante de la chimenea del hogar, llena de fotografías familiares. Liz, Emma y Margarita entraron con sus vestidos de damas de honor. Las tres llevaban el mismo vestido, con el mismo peinado. Era un vestido palabra de honor de color rosado con un lazo brillante bajo el pecho y largo hasta la rodilla con sandalias de tacón de aguja. Después de no se cuantas fotografías más la tía Luna se fue y estuvimos dispuestos a salir al jardín, donde se iba a celebrar la boda. Mamá se puso a colocar a Mia y a Lydia para que abrieran la comitiva. Liz le dio a cada una su cesta con los pétalos de flores. Detrás de ella iba Junior vestido de paje. Después de Lydia, Mia y Junior salieron Liz, Emma y Margarita. Mis damas de honor. Mamá no había querido tenerlas porque todas sus amigas estaban casadas… así que nada. Compartíamos las mías. Después de Liz, Emma y Margarita era mi turno. Nico me miró orgulloso, me dio un beso en la frente y me ofreció su brazo. Acepté su brazo y salimos al jardín. Sobre la tarima de madera que había en el centro del jardín había colocadas sillas a ambos lados del pasillo central. Estaba el departamento de aurores al completo, el departamento donde trabajaba mamá, los compañeros de Gabriel, amigos de la universidad, la gente del Hogar Mágico, la familia de mamá, compañeros de Hogwarts de mamá y papá… todos estaban allí. Papá estaba a la derecha vestido de traje. A la izquierda estaba Gabriel. Cuando sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos, todos los temores desaparecieron, supe que todo iba a ir bien. Cuando llegué al final Gabriel me besó en la mejilla y ocupé mi lugar. Después de mi salieron mamá y el tío Ron. Ron iba erguido como si se tratase de un pavo real. Mamá estaba mucho más natural. La ceremonia estaba siendo oficiada por Percy Weasley. Durante algunos momentos creí que me quedaría dormida. Su discurso fue largo y soporífero. Llegado el momento cumbre de el enlace Junior nos alcanzó el cojín con las cuatro alianzas.

- Abigail Lillian Potter, quieres seguir amando a Gabriel Aguirre en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida.

- Sí quiero.

Gabriel y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Él cogió en anillo que iba a llevar yo. Era de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado. Se lo llevó a los labios y depositó un beso sobre él antes de ponérmelo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Un torrente imparable de lágrimas corría por mis mejillas.

- Gabriel Aguirre, quieres seguir amando a Abigail Lillian Potter en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida.

- Sí quiero.

Ahora era mi turno de ponerle el anillo a Gabriel. El de él era también de oro blanco pero sin ningún tipo de adorno por dentro y con la fecha grabada por dentro. Con manos temblorosas se lo puse en el dedo. Nos apartamos un poco hacia un lado para ver a mis padres.

- Hermione Jean Granger, quieres seguir amando a Harry James Potter en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida.

- Sí quiero- contestó mamá con voz casi temblorosa.

Papá cogió la alianza para ponérsela en el dedo. Las de ellos eran de oro amarillo.

- Harry James Potter…

- No te molestes, Percy- dijo papá cortando al Ministro- Sí quiero. Ahora y siempre- dijo mirando a mamá a los ojos.

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas debido a la emoción se instalaron en mis ojos. Era bonito ver a mis padres tan felices, sobre todo después de todos los años que habían pasado separados.

- Bueno, por el poder que me otorga la magia, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besar a las novias.

Gabriel me cogió por la cintura y nos besamos mientras que el sonido de los aplausos resonaba en mis oídos. Todo el mundo se puso de pie. Durante unos cuantos minutos recibimos las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, tanto que me sentía abrumada y ligeramente mareada. Tras eso, Coleen Crevey nos empezó a organizar para hacer las fotografías pertinentes para el álbum de la boda. Mientras tanto, las madrinas que eran Molly Weasley de papá y mamá y Cielo de Gaby y yo se dedicaron a hacer aparecer el sitio para el banquete. Tinkerbelle y Grant hicieron aparecer la comida del banquete. Fue un banquete genial, todo el mundo reía y se lo pasaba bien. Una vez acabado el banquete empezaron a desfilar por la mesa presidencial todos los invitados. Habíamos dejado tarjetas en las mesas para ese fin. Del hogar mágico no pudieron venir todos, pero todos los que fueron me hizo mucha ilusión. Cuando comenzó el baile todo el mundo se puso en pie para bailar. En el rato que estuve allí pasé por los brazos de todos los hombres que conocía. Thiago, Rama, Cristóbal, Nico, papá, mis compañeros del departamento de aurores, Miles….

- Nos apena mucho que te vayas, Aby- me dijo Tonks cuando estaba bailando con Remus.

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que hay que arriesgarlo todo por amor, Dora. Gabriel es el amor de mi vida. Donde esté él, voy a estar yo.

El departamento de aurores había proyectado una nueva organización inspirado en la policía muggle, así que yo me trasladaba a la división de Oxford, donde viviría con Gabriel. Él trabajaba en la clínica universitaria como médico. Tonks y yo nos abrazamos. Entonces alguien habló por megafonía. Cuando me giré en el escenario estaban Thiago, Mar y Rama.

- Cuando Hermione llegó a Buenos Aires, nosotros ya estábamos bastante creciditos. Y aunque éramos casi unos adultos, Hermione siempre estuvo ahí para darnos un consejo a tiempo, o simplemente escucharnos. Aby y Gaby son como nuestros hermanitos pequeños. Los vimos crecer día a día, meterse en líos, correr aventuras, hacerse mayores… Os queríamos dedicar esta canción, con nuestros mejores deseos para vuestra nueva vida juntos. Harry, Hermione, seguir siendo tan felices como ahora. Solo podemos desearos eso- dijo Mar.

De repente empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de una canción. Thiago tocaba la guitarra y Mar y Rama cantaban. A pesar de los años que hacía que los Teen Angels se había separado, seguían sonando igual de bien.

Vivimos un sueño juntos de amor y de amistad

y no quiero que esto tenga algun final.

Siempre soñé este momento el tenerte, el amarte,

ya te tengo aqui, y no voy a dejar que te marches,

por que te quiero, te quiero amor,

y es que te siento, inevitable en mi porvenir

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos.

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos...

Ya no puedo...

Si pienso que voy a perderte

yo me vuelvo, loco, loco...

Estoy aquí, no me puedo apartar de tus ojos

por que te quiero, te quiero amor,

y es que te siento, te siento,

inevitable en mi porvenir...

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos.

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos...

Ya no puedo...Ya no puedo.

No puedo dejarte de amar ni un instante,

somos alma y pasión, dame siempre tu amor.

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos.

Y es que no sé vivir sin ti,

ya no puedo,

te tengo clavado en mi alma,

y en mis sentimientos...

Ya no puedo...Ya no puedo

Mar se bajó de un salto del escenario y nos abrazamos. Yo lloraba como una magdalena. Thiago y Rama se unieron al abrazo. Gabriel también recibió su dosis de abrazos y besos. Pasado un rato entramos en casa para cambiarnos de ropa, coger mi maleta e irnos dirección a las islas Seychelles. Nuestro destino de luna de miel. La incertidumbre sobre mi vida a partir de entonces se cernía sobre mi, pero estaba segura de que estando con Gabriel, todo iría bien.

Me vi sentado en el salón de mi casa, con los restos de la fiesta por todos sitios. Tenía un retrato entre mis manos. Era Abigail. Era la primera fotografía que nos sacamos juntos, al poco de descubrirla. Qué rápido se me había escapado de las manos, mi niña. Adoraba a Junior, a Lydia y a Mia, pero Abigail siempre sería mi niña. Oí unos tacones en el pasillo. Solamente podía ser Hermione. Entró en la sala y la miré enamorado. Solamente ella era capaz de hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago a pesar de los años.

- Los niños ya se han ido con mi hermana. Los tres estaban agotados- dijo ella.

- No me extraña, llevan todo el día danzando. Es normal- contesté.

- Qué guapos estáis los dos- dijo Hermione sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

- Sí- dije ausente.

- Mi amor, Aby es feliz… va a ser muy feliz con Gabriel. Él la ha querido siempre… estaban destinados a estar juntos. Como tú y yo.

- Si lo se… pero no dejo de tener la sensación de que mi niña se ha ido.

- No pienses en eso. Se ha ido a Oxford no al otro lado del planeta y aún así… con la magia podemos estar en un segundo en su casa…

- Pero la voy a extrañar.

- Yo también, es natural, pero tenemos que dejarla volar y ser feliz.

Como siempre ella tenía razón. Sabía que Abigail sería muy feliz. Gabriel y ella se querían con locura, solamente había que ver cómo se miraban. Pronto nos estarían llenando de nietos. Pensé con esperanza que al menos me quedaban Mia y Lydia.


End file.
